


Muurahaiskarhun murhamysteeri

by toivomusluu



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Action & Romance, Bad Matchmaking, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Queer Themes, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu kun yhdistetään kiusallinen kohtaaminen isännän ja tämän miespalvelijan välillä pahamaineisessa ravintolassa, kuuluisa belgialaisetsivä ystävineen, yllättävä sota-ajan romanssi, täytetty muurahaiskarhu ja kirjastosta löytyvä ruumis? Bertie Woosterin tapauksessa melkoinen soppa. Leikkiessään vastahakoista amoria Bertien onnistuu järjestää itsensä ongelmiin, jotka pahimmassa tapauksessa saattavat tietää jopa murhatuomiota. Onnistuuko Jeevesin onkia isäntänsä ajoissa liemestä ja Poirotin löytää oikea syyllinen ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä?Wooster/Poirot -crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ficin otsikko on peräisin Älyttömät otsikot -nimisestä haasteesta ja toimi osaltaan innoittajana koko tarinan juonelle.

_I mean, imagine how some unfortunate Master Criminal would feel, on coming down to do a murder at the old Grange, if he found that not only was Sherlock Holmes putting in the weekend there, but Hercule Poirot, as well._

_\- P.G. Wodehouse, Code of the Woosters_

 

 

Kuten joku vastaavista näppäryyksistä edesvastuussa oleva taho on joskus osuvasti murjaissut, toisinaan sokeankin kanan onnistuu yhyttää se käpälämäkeen kiivaasti paineleva jyvänen. Tarkoitukseni tämän ikiaikaisen viisauden toistamisella ei tietenkään ole näkökyvyllisesti rajoittuneen siipikarjan vahingolla ilakoiminen, sillä sehän ei olisi lainkaan _preux_ eikä ollenkaan  _chevalier,_  jota Woostereiden koodi edellyttää minua aina olemaan, vaan vertauksen varjolla suoritettu ynnäys siitä kerrassaan eriskummallisesta asemasta, josta tämä Bertram W. Wooster parhaillaan itsensä löysi.

Siinä missä omissa hoksottimissani ei toki ole valittamisen varaa, olen rehellisyyden nimissä valmis myöntämään niiden kalpenevan Jeevesin veitsenterävän älyn rinnalla. Mielessäni ei ole epäilyksen häivääkään siitä, että mikäli hän yksi päivä kyllästyisi toimeensa herrasmiehen herrasmiespalvelijana ja päättäisikin sitä vastoin siirtyä poliittiselle uralle, hilaisi kansa hänen kasvoillaan varustettuja lippuja salkoihin alta aikayksikön, samalla kun valtakunnan jokaiseen pankkiin virtaisi solkenaan hänen jylhällä profiilillaan varustettua valuuttaa. Mies on yksinkertaisesti nero. Siksi olikin perin kummallista, suorastaan harvinaislaatuisen poikkeavaa, ettei minun onnistunut päästä hänen yksityisemmästä minästään perille ainoastaan kerran, vaan peräti kahdesti.

Mutta tässä sitä taas mennään asioiden edelle täyttä laukkaa, kuin ratakierrokselle pillastunut ratsu ennen kuin matkaanlähettäjän pistooli on edes ehtinyt laulaa. Me kirjailijat – me, jotka kerta toisensa jälkeen laskemme kynämme paperille ja annamme uhkarohkeasti sen pyyhkäistä meidät mennessämme, vain kompuroidaksemme useita tunteja myöhemmin takaisin itseemme hieman pöllämystyneinä siitä, missäs sitä taas tulikaan käytyä – olemme hyvin tietoisia siitä, ettei tarinaa koskaan sovi aloittaa keskeltä. On nähkääs kertomuksen ymmärryksen kannalta elintärkeää, että lukija hellin ottein lasketaan tarinan kulisseihin, kurkistutetaan kirjallisen näyttämön kannalta olennaiset komerot ja kapyysit, sekä esitellään käsipäivällä senkertaiset hahmot ja muistutetaan alaviitteellisten pikkuserkkujen olemassaolosta. Kun sitten voidaan olla aivan varmoja siitä, että yleisö on saanut jutunjuuresta perinmuurin kiinni, voidaan edetä hienovaraisesti eteenpäin. Ei siis esimerkiksi sovi paukauttaa heti kättelyssä, että se syy miksi Jeevesin tarkimmin varjeltu salaisuus paljastui, johtui silkasta yhteentörmäyksestä erään kyseenalaista mainetta nauttivan yökerhon narikassa, sillä eihän se avaa vallitsevia olosuhteita sitten ollenkaan. Ehei, pitää palata rauhassa taaksepäin ja lähteä petaamaan juttua kokolailla alusta, ja niin aion juuri nyt tehdä.

Koska Jeeves näyttelee tämän kertomuksen toista pääroolia, lienee paikallaan lausua ensin muutama sana hänestä. Sinä päivänä jolloin Jeeves pyrähti sisään ovesta ja asettui osaksi Woosterin huushollia allekirj. miespalvelijana, heitti armas aurinko vertauskuvallisen säteensä pitkään horrostaneeseen risukasaan. Muutamassa päivässä hän osoittautui niin kaikin puolin korvaamattomaksi, että mielestäni pyyhkiytyi täysin se miten olin koskaan pärjännytkään ilman. Samassa auvoisessa hengessä vierähti vuosi toisensa jälkeen, joiden aikana kelpo Jeeves todisti arvonsa pelastamalla tämän Woosterin toinen toistaan tukalammasta liemestä. Ei ollut sellaista vahinkokihlausta, ei viheliäistä sukulaista, jonka kynsistä hänen ei olisi onnistunut isäntäänsä vapauttaa. Hän korjasi autot ja tiskit, lepytteli tädit ja riitaantuneet rakastavaiset, jakoi loputonta viisauttaan alalla kuin alalla ja keksipä siihen päälle aina tilanteeseen sopivan värssynkin, jopa silloin kun sellainen ei missään nimessä ollut tarpeen saati toivottua. Monilahjakkuus ei alkuunkaan riittänyt luonnehtimaan tuota kotitalouksien Napoleonia.

Ei tietenkään parane mennä väittämään etteikö meillä, kuten kaikilla ajan ja rutiinin yhteen hitsaamilla kumppanuksilla, olisi ollut myös omat skismamme. Nähkääs Jeevesin ymmärrys sarto… santo? no oli miten oli, _vaatemakuun_ liittyvissä asioissa oli hienoisesti rajoittunut, ja toisinaan moinen aiheutti yhteentörmäyksiä kaltaiseni muotitietoisen ja ajan hermoilla alati pysyttelevän pukeutujan garderobiratkaisujen kanssa. Kerran hän esimerkiksi uhkasi lähteä palveluksestani mikäli en siltä istumalta luovuttaisi limenvihreitä sukkiani poltettavaksi. Saman murskatyrmäyksen sai osakseen myös päätökseni kasvattaa viikset, ja mitä vähemmän mainitsen hetkellisestä innostuksestani banjolelensoittoa kohtaan, sen parempi. Kaikista näistä rypyistä työnantajasuhteessamme olimme kuitenkin selvinneet aina lopussa kunnialla. Ajan myötä minusta olikin alkanut vaikuttaa yhä enemmän siltä, että vastaavat jalanpolkemiset (mikäli niin saattoi Jeevesin kaltaisen kevytkenkäisen liikehtimisen huippuunsa vieneen miehen kohdalla sanoa) olivat ainoastaan Jeevesin tapa ilmaista sitä, että hänkin tunsi olonsa seurassani yhtä tasaiseksi ja vakiintuneeksi kuin minä hänen.

Kaikesta tästä auvosta huolimatta minulle oli vasta aivan hiljattain käynyt ilmi hänen etunimensä, ynnä se, että joku oli häntä ylipäätään sellaisella pienenä siunannut, eikä hän suinkaan ollut solahtanut maailmaan hopeatarjotin toisessa ja kenkäplankki toisessa kädessä. Omien sanojensa mukaan hänellä oli jopa jotakin niin arkista kuin liuta tätejä, vaikkakin vähemmän piraijankaltaisia kuin omat armaat esisukulaiseni. Lapsellisesti ajattelinkin Jeevesin piilotelleen ainoastaan sangen epäonnista ristimänimeä ja sukupuun täydeltä yhtymäkohtia omaani. Yllätykseni ei olisi voinut olla laadultaan suurempi, kun kävi ilmi, että yhtäläisyydet välillämme olivatkin mitä huomattavimmissa määrin kattavampia.

Varsinaisen farssin esinäytös koostui siitä, kun Bingo Little suostutteli minut kanssaan haeskelemaan kurkunkostuketta niin sanoaksemme Lontoon nurjalta puolelta. Asiaan vihkiytymättömät tätä tuskin tietävät, mutta armaassa kaupungissamme – niin kuin monissa muissakin, Atlantin takana varsinkin – on aivan mahdollista hankkiutua sellaiseen anniskelulaitokseen, jonka suojassa herrasmiehet voivat kaikessa rauhassa seurustella kaltaistensa kanssa ilman naisväen epätoivottua läsnäoloa. Luonnollisesti jokunen teehuone on puolestaan erikoistunut samoissa merkeissä kauniimman sukupuolen tarpeisiin, tarjoten puitteet puuteroida neniä ilman inhoja äijänkäppyröitä. Sen kerran kun Florence Craye oli pyytänyt minua kuskaamaan hänet pahamaineisimpaan kapakkaan mitä tiesin, huvittelin hetken ajatuksella että _Kirjavan Osterin_ sijaan olisinkin kiikuttanut hänet yhteen jälkimmäisistä ja jättänyt sinne. Ei käy kiistäminen etteikö moni paikallinen poikamies (allekirjoittanut mukaan lukien) olisi huokaissut helpotuksesta, mikäli Florence olisi siirtynyt kanssasisartensa lemmenkipeäksi riesaksi. Epäilemättä Florence itsekin olisi pitkässä juoksussa hoksannut naisväen edut miehisiin nähden. Vaan tasan eivät menneet onnen lahkeet, ja tämäniltaisessa ulkoilussa seuranani oli Bingo, joka – toisin kuin Florence – omasi myös sellaisia omaa sukupuoltaan suosivia taipumuksia, jotka olin katsonut parhaaksi jättää pois näistä kirjallisista selonteoista. Samasta sensitiivisestä syystä olin tehnyt niin myös itseni kohdalla.

Niinpä me siis Bingon kanssa läksimme rintarinnan kohti seniltaista herrainkerhoa. Tarpeellisten salakoputusten ja sensellaisten jälkeen portieeri ohjasi meidät narikkaan, jonne jätimme päällystakkimme, omassa tapauksessani heti sen jälkeen kun oli kalastanut palttoon taskusta savukeaskini. Pannahinen kuitenkin lipsahti otteestani kuin saippua ja kieppui suoraa päätä lähimmän pöydän alle. Koska Bingo paahtoi jo täyttä päätä baarin puolelle, katsoin parhaaksi rajata etsintäpartion yhteen mieheen ja kyykistyin näin ollen lattianrajaa sitä käsipelillä haravoidakseni, varmana nopeasta onnistumisesta. Tovin tonkimisen jälkeen kävi kuitenkin ilmi, että kyseessä oli yksi niistä helpommin sanottu kuin tehty –henkisistä hankkeista; parketti oli täynnä jonninjoutavaa roinaa ja kaiken lisäksi lattianrajassa oli pimeää kuin Agatha-tädin sielussa. Lopulta tunsin sormieni kiertyvän savukerasian tutunsileän muodon ympärille, eikä hetkeäkään liian aikaisin, koska sillä nimenomaisella sekunnilla joku tallasi pöydän alta ulos sojottavien jalkojeni päälle.

Haluaisin sanoa sen kurkustani karanneen äännähdyksen olleen ainoastaan miehekäs kivun älähdys, mutta totuudenmukaisesti se saattoi olla lähempänä sellaisen kalkkunan hätähuutoa, joka ymmärtää tuhansien joulunpöytien vartovan aivan nurkan takana. Kun peruutin liikuntaraajat jomottaen pois pöytäliinan alta, tunsin avuliaan käden tarttuvan omaan käsikynkkääni ja pikemminkin nostavan kuin tukevan minut pystyyn.

”Kovasti anteeksi”, tuo laupias samoalainen totesi, sillä sellaiseksi hänet heti mielessäni luokittelin, olihan tuo pelastava hahmo minulle tuttu siltä ajalta kun olin päntännyt koulussa voitokkaaseen raamattukilpailuun. ”Pelkäänpä etten huomannut teitä.”

Huolimatta siitä kuinka käärmeissäni olin hetkeä aiemmin ollut, oli vastaavien pahoitteluiden edessä hankala kantaa kaunaa, kun sitä tosiasiassa vallan hyvin tiesi kontanneena julkisella kulkuväylällä. Oli jo aivan kieleni päällä heläyttää ilmoille jokunen ei hätiä mitiä ja sattuuhan näitä veikkoseni, kun pöydänalaisessa hämärässä hetkellisesti sokaistuneet silmäni viimein tarkentuivat kylliksi ottaakseen lukuun auttajani todellisen henkilöllisyyden. Mies oli Jeeves, ja ilmeestä päätellen oli kerralla selvää, että myös hän oli tunnistanut minut.

Haluamatta nyt kuulostaa turhan itsekeskeiseltä, uskaltaudun kuitenkin arvaamaan, että tässä vaiheessa jonkun lukijan päällimmäinen huolenaihe pelkistyy Woosterin agendaan. _Mutta Bertie_ , saatettaisiin kysyä, _eikö sinua lainkaan hirvitä, että Jeevesille yllättäen selvisi jotakin näin raskauttavaa sinusta?_ Tokkopa nyt kukaan ehdoin tahdoin toivoo tulevansa yllätetyksi jokapäiväisen partnerinsa toimesta sellaisen elämänpiirin parista, jota on parhaansa mukaan yrittänyt tältä jemmata, ja joka tietyltä osin on koto-Englannin maaperällä jopa laitonta. Niin uskomattomalta kuin se kuulostaa, vastaus tuohon huolestuneeseen kysymykseen ei suinkaan ollut ehdoton ja jyrkkä kyllä. Oli nimittäin niin, että arvelin Jeevesin olleen jo pidempään tietoinen eräistä luonteenlaatuuni liittyvistä, vähemmän salonkikelpoisista aspekteista. Todennäköisesti homman oli laukaissut sen vuosi jonka olimme viettäneet New Yorkissa, minä nautiskellen ilta toisensa jälkeen siitä paikallisen taitelijaväen osoittamasta vieraanvaraisuudesta, jota eritoten kaimani Bicky Bickersteth oli uutterasti demonstroinut. Toisin kuin minulla, Bickyllä ei ollut ruumiissaan ainuttakaan hienovaraista solua ja siksi kys. kuvion peitteleminen oli tapahtunut varsin puolivillaisella tarmolla, varsinkin kun kaikki käsillä oleva tarmo oli hyvin usein kohdistunut… no, siihen ruumiinosaan mikä kunakin hetkenä nyt sattui olemaan käsissä. Tietenkin tämä puute oli paljastunut vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun ensitapaamisemme iltana Bicky toista tuntia munista jauhettuaan koki aiheelliseksi tehdä selväksi ettei kyseessä suikaan ollut paikallisjargonilla esitetty kiertoilmaus, vaan kokoelma kananmunabisneksen ympärillä pyöriviä tulevaisuudensuunnitelmia. Mutta se nyt on jo asia erikseen ja sitä paitsi mennyttä historiaa, niin kuin historia nyt yleensä tuppaa olemaan.

Asiaan palatakseni, ei Jeeves toki koskaan ollut mitään suoraan sanonut, mutta antanut silti jopa Lontooseen paluumme jälkeen tahdikkaasti niin sanoaksemme rivien välissä ymmärtää, että hän oli kyllä perillä niistä kohtaamisista joita vakikerhoni Drones-klubin takahuoneissa poikain välillä toisinaan käytiin. Samalla lailla kevyesti vinkaten olivat tapahtuneet viittaukset siihen suuntaan, että taipumukseni ihastella naissukupuolen lisäksi ajoittain sitä omaanikin eivät ehkä olleetkaan ihan niin kätkettyjä kuin olin toivonut niiden olevan. Ensimmäisen tällaisen kommentin kohdalla vakuutin itselleni vain kuvitelleeni, toisella kerralla kävin jo epäluuloiseksi ja kolmannella ei auttanut kuin hyväksyä se, että Jeeves mitä suuremmissä määrin tiesi, eikä kyseinen piirre nuoressa herrassa ahdistanut häntä siinä määrin että hän olisi kokenut sen syyksi pakata laukkunsa. Saatoin siis hengähtää vastaisuudessakin rauhassa – tai niin olin ainakin tähän asti saattanut, sillä nyt kun me seistä toljotimme toisiamme siinä pahanonnen porstuassa, henki uhkasi kovasti salpautua rintakehäni tienoille ja kieltäytyä pistämästä ilmavaa päätään ulos enää lainkaan.

Paljon paremmin ei näyttänyt pyyhkivän myöskään Jeevesillä. Hän ei parhainakaan päivinään ollut sieltä tummahipiäisimmästä päästä, mutta nyt veri näytti paenneen hänen kasvoiltaan ennennäkemättömällä innolla, jättäen ne kalpeiksi kuin Dahlia-tädin antiikkiposliinit. Meni vielä puoli ikuisuutta ennen kuin hän avasi keskustelun, ja kun niin kävi, kaikki mitä hän sai itsestään ulos oli pelkkä käheä ”Sir.”

Miespolon hädän todistaminen oli omiaan palauttamaan edes hippusen järkeä kokonaisvaltaisesti pöllämystyneeseen tomumajaani. Mielessäni valmistelin jo ystävällismielistä tervehdystä, jossa todettaisiin jotakin hauskoista sattumuksista ja sensellaisista, kaikki se toimitettuna siihen henkeen, että vaikka olinkin paljastuneista asianlaidoista yllättynyt, en suinkaan ollut minkäänlaisessa asemassa häntä tuomitakseni. Mutta jotakin meni selkeästi pieleen sen matkan aikana, joka viestillä kesti kulkea aivoista suuhuni. ”No jopas!” kohahdin. Ja sitten, aivan kuin niin tekemällä kyseinen lausahdus olisi voinut muuksi muuttua, toistin sen. ”No jopas tosiaan!”

Raskaasta uloshenkäyksestä ja hartioiden aavistuksenomaisesta notkahduksesta päätellen Jeeves alistui rooliinsa keskustelun sinä osapuolena, jonka vastuulle oli langennut saatella se mahdollisimman kunniakkaaseen loppuunsa ja päästää raukkaparka sitten päiviltä. ”Saanko kysyä, sir, olitteko te tulossa vai menossa?”

”Tulossa”, minun onnistui tarkentaa. Saattoi myös hyvin olla, että ilmoille sanasta puhkesi sittenkin vain ensimmäinen, äimistynyt tavu – _tuh._

”Vai niin”, Jeeves vastasi. ”Siinä tapauksessa saanen toivottaa teille viihtyisää loppuiltaa.”

Sen sanottuaan hän kääntyi ja poistui. Ja kun puhun poistumisesta, en tarkoita sellaista normaaliin tahtiin suoritettua askellusta, joka jättää keskustelun toiselle osapuolelle sopivasti varaa korjata virheensä ja juosta lähtevä taho kiinni. Jeeves nimittäin yksinkertaisesti haihtui. Yhtenä hetkenä hän seisoi edessäni ja toisena ulko-oven suunnalta kulkeutunut ilmavirta raportoi hänen siirtäneen olemuksensa kadun puolelle. Minä puolestani jäin seisomaan siihen missä olinkin, yksi koura puristuneena koko jupakan laukaisseen savukekotelon ympärille, josta tarkemman vilkauksen turvin kävi ilmi, ettei se kaiken muun harmin lisäksi ollut edes omani ja oli tupakin sijaan täynnä purukumia.

Vaikka loppupeleissä päätinkin jäädä jatkamaan iltaa, ei sitä parhaalla tahdollakaan saattanut kutsua rattoisaksi. Ajatus siitä, että olin tahtomattani onnistunut häätää Jeevesin hänelle epäilemättä harvinaislaatuisesta turvasatamasta, oli enemmänkin kuin pelkästään ikävä. Muljahtelin kotiin aikaiseen aamuviiden aikaan purkkaa kuumeisesti märehtien ja heittäydyin levottomana vällyjen väliin.

Kohtalokas ilta vaihtui ennen pitkään kohmeiseksi aamuksi, joka toi kuin toikin tullessaan huoneeseen perinteisen aamiaistarjottimen kera lipuvan Jeevesin. En voinut olla kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, että se tapa jolla hän ojensi teekuppia oli normaalia jäykempi; suorastaan hälyttävää oli se, kun me yhtäaikaisesti havaitsimme lusikan unohtuneen häneltä kokonaan keittiöön. Tilanne oli pahempi kuin olin osannut odottaakaan, ja koin tarpeelliseksi aloittaa drastiset korjausliikkeet hetimiten.

”Jeeves”, sanoin, kun hän hetkeä myöhemmin palasi lusikkaa otteessaan apeasti riiputtaen, ”en voi välttyä huomaamasta, että eilisen yhteentörmäyksemme on onnistunut järkyttää sinua, ja olenkin siitä mitä suurimmin pahoillani. Missään nimessä tarkoitukseni ei ollut pistää klyyvariani sinne minne se ei kuulu.”

”Ymmärrän, sir.”

”Haluankin tässä heti kättelyssä huomauttaa, ettei sinun tarvitse pelätä minkäänlaisia jatkotoimenpiteitä minun taholtani. Antaa kaikkien nuppusten kukkia ja niin päin pois, eikös se niin mene?”

”Mukavaa että ajattelette niin, sir.”

Hänen olemuksensa oli kuin yhden sellaisen arvoituksellisen egyptiläisen patsashahmon, jonka nimeä en nyt millään saanut palautettua mieleeni. Olosuhteet huomioon ottaen en katsonut sopivaksi tiedustella sitä Jeevesiltä. ”Ja olisihan se näin sivumennen sanoen perin nurinkurista, jos minulla olisi ollut jotain nokankoputtamisen tarvetta, sillä minähän meistä kahdesta olin se joka sen bistron lattialla oli ensimmäisenä polvillaan.”

Ääneen lausuttuna tämä sutkaus ei aivan tavoittanut sitä tunnelmaa keventävää tarkoitusta, jota varten olin sen alun perin sommitellut. Itse asiassa olin jopa havaitsevinani Jeevesissä sensorttista reaktiota, että hänestä vitsi oli varsin mauton. ”Jos siinä oli kaikki, palaisin mieluusti takaisin jatkamaan askareitani”, hän totesi. ”Vaatteenne löytyvät laskostettuna tuolta tuolilta.”

Välillä miehen elämässä tulee sellaisia hetkiä, jolloin sitä vain pitää myöntää antaneensa kaikkensa. Nyt käsillä oli yksi noista hetkistä. Voipuneella ranneliikkeellä indikoin Jeevesin olevan vapaa tekemään mitä mieli, valmistautuen hautaamaan hämmennykseni teekupillisen ja kananmuna ynnä pek. lautasellisen välimaastoon.

Kaikeksi onneksi saatoin pidättäytyä tältä kulinaristiselta pakopaikalta vielä sen verran, että loin viimeisen, kaihoavan silmäyksen Jeevesin loittonevaan selkään. Jos en olisi niin tehnyt, minulta olisi eittämättä jäänyt näkemättä se helpotuksen pilkahdus, joka pikaisesti kohotti suupielen kaarta, ennen kuin salli sen jälleen laskeutua arkisen asialliseen puolustuslinjaansa.

Siitä päivästä alkaen Woosterin residenssissä alkoivat puhaltaa muutoksen tuulet. Tarkemmin ajatellen tuulista puhuminen saattoi olla liioittelua, sillä pikemminkin kyseessä olivat miniskuulit puhurit, jotka kuitenkin iskiessään ravistelivat Jeevesistä muodostamiani käsityksiä hirmumyrskyjen voimalla. Ensinnäkin olohuoneen kirjahyllyyn ilmestyi jokunen kaunokirjallinen teos lisää, osa niistä sellaisilta hepuilta, joiden tekemisiä ei kaikki väki ollut katsonut täysin hyvällä muutama vuosikymmen takaperin. Vähän sen jälkeen hän antoi minun säilyttää (laatikossa tosin) parin varsin räikeitä kalvosimia, kun paljastin niiden olleen lahja eräältä kouluaikaiselta sälliltä joka oli ulkomaille muuttaessaan onnistunut aiheuttaa nuoressa sydämessäni ennenkokematonta mielipahaa. Eräänä vapaailtanaan hän jopa meni niin pitkälle, että tiedusteli omien illallissuunnitelmieni määränpäätä, todennäköisesti varmistuakseen siitä ettei uutta vahinkokohtaamista pääsisi tapahtumaan. Kaiken kaikkiaan hänen jäyhään olemukseensa oli ilmaantunut uudenlaista keveyttä, joka voi kummuta ainoastaan siitä kun pitkään harteita painanut salaisuus kammetaan niiltä pois. Olin aistivinani ettei hän edelleenkään ollut järin mielissään siitä miten tökerösti asia oli minulle käynyt ilmi, mutta nyt kun katti kerran oli pöydässä, ei sille auttanut kuin tarjoilla.

 

Tällaisissa tunnelmissa arki jatkui aina siihen päivään asti, jolloin kohtalokas puhelinsoitto muutti kaiken. Kaipa sitä voisi sanoa että oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö, syyllistyen silloin törkeään valheeseen ainoastaan yhden määreen kohdalla. Oli nimittäin alkuilta, ja ikkunoiden takana vallitseva säätila oli aikaansaanut sen, että olin juuri levittänyt woosterillisen runkoni sohvalle ilman aikomustakaan liikahtaa ellei kysymys olisi suoranaisesti elämästä ja kuolemasta. Päivän lehteä aiemmin lehteillessäni oli silmääni sattunut juttu korvaamattoman arvokkaista timanteista, jotka olivat päätyneet hävöksiin jossakin päin Brasiliaa, ja tapaus oli ollut omiaan palauttamaan mieleeni dekkarin joka minulla oli parhaillaan kesken. Olin kuitenkin saanut niteen vasta kammettua auki, kun telefooni soi ja Jeeves putkahti tyhjästä siihen vastatakseen.

”Rouva Travers, sir”, hän sanoi hetkeä myöhemmin, kuuloketta ojentaen.

Vääntäydyin ylös sohvalta ja tartuin luuriin. ”Hulloota?”

”Bertie, senkin planttu”, Dahlia-tädin ääni hyrisi, kivuten perinteisessä voimakkuudessaan helposti yli linjan myräkkäperäisen kohinan. ”Miten olet jaksellut?”

”Kukkeasti, kiitos. Entä itse, täti armas?”

”Ei voi valittaa. Tai voihan sitä aina, mutta kuka nyt jaksaa sellaista pidemmän päälle kuunnella.”

Minun oli pakko myöntää asian olevan juurikin niin. Keskustelu velloi samalla linjalla vielä tovin, kunnes täti katsoi aiheelliseksi käydä asiaan.

”En itse asiassa soita kotoa, vaan Thohall Fullerworthistä. Eräs Tomin tuttava, sir Quincy Seabrooke, asuu täällä. Hän toimii kaivosbisneksessä Etelä-Amerikassa ja kerää siinä sivussa erinäisiä esineitä, mukaan lukien antiikkihopeaa. Nyt hän on juuri palannut kotiin mukanaan joitakin arvokkaiksi uskomiaan reliikkejä ja ottaa pirautti Tomille kutsuakseen hänet tänne niitä katsomaan. Pakkohan meidän oli tulla kun Tom kerrankin sitä vaati. Sinä tiedät miten haluton hän yleensä on tapaamaan yhtään ketään – toisina päivinä minusta tuntuu, että hän välttelee jopa minua.”

Lähes samaan hengenvetoon Dahlia-täti jatkoi selventämällä, että jotenkin sanan hopeoista ja muista harvinaisuuksista oli onnistunut levitä, ja että nyt apajille tungeksi myrskyä uhmaten ties ketä arvonimellistä aarteenkerääjää.

”Sympatiani ovat tietenkin puolellasi, täti-rakas”, pistin tähän sopivaksi katsomaani väliin, ”mutta en silti käsitä miten tämä oikein liittyy minuun.”

”Ei tässä nyt olekaan kyse sinusta, vaan Jeevesistä!” Dahlia-täti härpitti. ”Tämä huusholli kaipaa kipeästi hovimestaria, vaan sellaista ei näy mailla halmeilla. Livisti epäilemättä muiden mukana vapaille, se lurjus.”

”Ja miksi ihmeessä hän olisi niin tehnyt?”

”Älä minulta kysy. Hellämielisenä ihmisenä sir Seabrooke antoi koko muulle palveluskunnalle kokkia myöten illan vapaaksi jonkin paikallisen kylätapahtuman vuoksi. Onneksi katsoin parhaaksi ottaa Anatolen mukaan pitämään huolta sapuskoista ja toimimaan suostutteluvalttina mikäli alkaa näyttää siltä, että Tomin halajamat hopeat uhkaavat valua väärään taskuun. Mutta hovimestari uupuu yhä, ja en kiistä etteikö Jeevesin läsnäolo myös osaltaan varmistaisi suotavien sopimusten syntymisen.”

Siinä missä olin normaalisti valmis ojentamaan auttavan ulokkeen Dahlia-tädin suuntaan, tällä kertaa tuo kättelyraaja kuitenkin harasi kovasti vastaan. Vaikka kaupanpäällisinä odottivat Anatolen makunystyröitä hellivät kokkaukset, ajomatka halki myrskyn ja sen päässä odottava seurustelu muinaismuistoja keräävien muinaismuistojen kanssa ei liiemmilti houkutellut. Kun vaakakupissa näin ollen olivat lempisukulaiseni onnellisuus ja toisaalta mukava ilta kotovalkean ääressä, tunsin olevani asetettu mahdottoman valinnan eteen, kuten se Raamatusta tuttu kruunupää, jonka tykö ne kaksi naisihmistä saapuivat yhtä lasta koskevine huoltajuuskiistoineen, arvostamatta sitten lainkaan kun kunkku tunnelmaa keventääkseen murjaisi vitsin taaperon halkomisesta miekalla.

Selkeästi täti harjaantuneen jahtivainunsa turvin aisti empimiseni jopa linjan läpi. Soveltaen oveluutta joka epäilemättä oli ajanut monituiset ketut koloistaan Quornien ja Pytchleyn seurojen muinaisilla metsästysreissuilla, tämä jatkoi: ”Antiikki-ihmisten lisäksi täällä on pari muutakin, jotka sinua varmasti kiinnostaisi tavata. Olin nääs parhaillani viihdyttämässä heitä Market Snodsburyssä kun kutsu kävi, eikä minun auttanut kuin pakata heidät mukaan. Kirjailijaystäväni Ariadne Oliver esitteli heistä toisen minulle naisjärjestön viimeisimmässä kirjallisuustapahtumassa. Oletkin ehkä kuullut Hercule Poirotista?”

Nimen kohdalla uskollinen pumppuni teki jonkinnäköisen kuperkeikan, läpäten mennessään kättä kitalakeni kanssa. ”Varjekoot – ei kai vain _se_ Hercule Poirot?”

”Kukapa muu; tuskin ne nyt jakelevat moista nimeä aivan kaikille. Käsittääkseni hän on jonkin sortin etsivä.”

Itsehän olin toki monen muun lailla lueskellut yhtä sun toista Poirotin värikkään tapaushistorian varrelta, aina Roger kenes-se-nyt-olikaan murhasta Lordi kuka-näitä-nyt-muistaa kuolemaan. Moisen vähättelyn edessä kävi kuitenkin kerralla selväksi ettei Dahlia-tädin tapauksessa kannattanut lähteä tekemään selkoa kuuluisan belgialaisen salapoliisin uran todellisesta merkityksestä maamme rikostilastoille. Kun on viettänyt nuoruutensa jammaten lähinnä jahtitorven tahtiin, kuten tätini oli, kansainvälinen rikollisuus kaikkine aspekteineen tuppaa väkisinkin jäämään hieman hämäräksi.

”Niin että jos mielit kaveerata kuuluisuuden kanssa, pakkaa laukkusi sassiin ja tuo Jeeves tänne kuin olisi jo, ennen kuin myrsky katkaisee tiet. Mikäli se siis Jeevesille itselleen sopii”, täti lisäsi vielä loppuun, tällä kertaa huomattavasti nöyremmällä nuotilla.

Kun moista porkkanaa roikutettiin sillä tavalla aivan nenän edessä, ei auttanut kuin käydä syöttiin. Luvattuani toimittaa sekä oman olemukseni että Jeevesin paikanpäälle mitä pikimmin, sanoimme tädin kanssa hellät hyvästit, jotka tosin tämän hurttaisan harrastushistorian valossa olivat pusi-pusi toivotusten sijaan enemmän puskii-variaatiota.

Puhelun päätyttyä erkanin viestintäaparaatin luota ja siirryin vartovan yhden hengen yleisöni luo, varmistaakseni ettei Jeevesillä ollut mitään pientä hovimestarointia vastaan. Hän vakuutti ettei niin ollut. Kun muodollisuudet oli tällä lailla lakaistu pois alta, saatoin siirtyä visiitin herkullisempiin yksityiskohtiin. Vaikka itse olikin edessä siintävästä tapaamisesta tohkeissani, en odottanut Poirotin nimen herättävän Jeevesissä ennennäkemätöntä intoa: hän ei yksinkertaisesti ollut sitä sorttia jolla oli tapana hötkyillä kaikenmaailman kuuluisuuksien kyynärpäätuntumassa. Siksi hänen äkillisen jähmettynyt olemuksensa tulikin täytenä yllätyksenä. Hetkellisesti hän toi mieleen ajotielle eksyneen kauriin, mikäli tuo kauris olisi ihmishahmoinen, pukeutunut moitteettoman tummaan pukuun ja ollut parhaillaan tomuttamassa piironkia. Nyt oli kuitenkin seisahtunut kaik’ työ ja huiska riippui pysähtyneenä, Jeevesin tuijottaessa etäisesti tyhjyyteen. Tätä liikkumattomuuden tilaa kesti vain hetken, ennen kuin pöly sai taas entiseen malliin kyytiä.

”Sepä hauskaa, sir. Sattuiko rouva Travers mainitsemaan, onko herra Poirot paikalla yksin?”

Tiedustelu suoritettiin etäisintä mahdollista kiinnostusta ilmaisten, ja niinpä se oli omiaan nykäisemään otsan niin sanotusti mutkalle. ”Ellen pahasti erehdy, niin kyllä hän taisi puhua nimenomaan kahdesta vieraasta.” Siinä vaiheessa hieman pahaenteinen aavistus luikersi tiensä pääkoppaani. ”Ei kai hänellä sentään vaimoa ole? Hankala kuvitella sellaista naisihmistä, joka sietäisi siinä määrin murhia mitä Poirotin arkeen varmasti mahtuu. Yritä nyt siinä ehtiä täyttää minkäänlaisia aviovelvollisuuksia kun porukkaa lakoaa oikealta ja vasemmalta.”

Tällä kertaa Jeevesin piironkiin kohdistuneet pyyhkäisyt jatkuivat keskeytyksettä, mitä nyt niihin vaikutti ilmestyneen enemmän tamppausta lähentelevä elementti. ”En usko herra Poirotin kokeneen tarvetta avioitua. Viittasin itse asiassa hänen biografiinsa, kapteeni Hastingsiin.”

”Ah, häneen!” purkauduin, ilme kirkastuen. ”Vanha kunnon Hastings! Hänhän se ensimmäisenä pisti sanaa paperille Poirotin tutkimuksista. Nykyään tietysti jokainen lehti ja ukaasi on kärkkymässä haastattelua, mutta käsittääkseni Poirot ei sellaisia juurikaan suo. Antaa vain kuomansa Hastingsin aika ajoin raapustella itsestään silloin kun kapteenille sopii, luulenma.”

”En lähde arvailemaan, sir.”

Jälleen se sama, sävytön nuotti, ja nuo piironkia huiskan lailla pyyhkivät silmät. Huonekaluparalla ei ollut minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia. Joku Jeevesin ilmeiden saloihin vähemmän vihkiytynyt olisi voinut ohittaa kaiken meneillään olevan olankohautuksella, mutta ällös olkoon sanottu että Wooster oli yksi noista heikkotajuisista. Jotakin ennenkuulumatonta oli nimittäin pälkähtänyt mieleeni. Vielä tähänkään päivään mennessä en ole aivan varma, mistä äkillinen epäilys oikein sikisi, mutta niin se vain tupsahti jostakin ja sitten väkivaltaisesti kyynärpäitä käyttäen raivasi tiensä tajunnan eturiviin, kunnes se oli aivan pakko päästää estradille.

”Kuule Jeeves, ethän sinä vain sattumalta satu tuntemaan tätä kapteeni Hastingsia?”

Kops vain, ja huiska oli vilistänyt karkuun pitkin piironginpieltä. Jeeves tuijotti sen perään lähes loukkaantuneena, kunnes viimein katsoi soveliaaksi noukkia moisen röyhkeänpuoleisen talousvälineen takaisin otteeseensa. ”Nyt kun asiasta mainitsitte, niin itse asiassa tunnen”, hän sanoi kumartuessaan. ”Toimin lyhyen aikaa hänen sotilaspalvelijanaan edellisen haavoituttua.”

Ellen olisi tovia aiemmin jälleenistuttanut itseäni sohvalle, olisin kaikessa ällistyksessäni todennäköisesti vavahtanut polvitaipeista siinä määrin että olisin seurannut huiskan asettamaa esimerkkiä. ”Sinä palvelit sodassa?!”

”Kuten jo todettua, sir: lyhyesti.”

Kaikenlaiset sodat ja kahakat – niin ikäviä elämän tosiasioita kuin ne olivatkin – olivat sellaisia aiheita, joita tapasin parhaan kykyni mukaan välttää, varsinkin kun puhe kääntyi koko maailman mobilisoineeseen sotatilaan. Olisi silti pitänyt olla aivan ennenkuulumaton ummikko ohittaakseen se fakta, että l. fortuna kaikessa kujeilevaisuudessaan oli tosissaan potkaissut tätä nimenomaista Woosteria pitämällä hänet pelkkänä pilkkeenä vanhempiensa silmäkulmassa vielä pari ylimääräistä vuotta silloin kun vuosisata vartoi vaihtumistaan. Jeeves oli kuitenkin aina vaikuttanut olevan minua jokusen vuoden vanhempi ja nyt tuo seikka kävi kerralla selväksi. Sillä aikaa kun minä olin viettänyt huolettomia kissanpäiviä valmistelevan oppilaitoksen penkillä ja päntännyt vanhaa kunnon Bibliaa, oli Jeeves joutunut värväystoimiston hampaisiin, ja kamppaillut pian oman henkensä ja koko valtakunnan turvallisuuden puolesta.

”Jukopliu sentään”, totesin, kun olin hieman onnistunut toipua hämmästyksestäni, ”täytyy myöntää, veikkoseni, ettei minulla ollut aavistustakaan. Ei kerrassaan minkäänlaista.”

”Jos sallitte, sir, niin se oli tarkoituskin. Ymmärrätte varmaan mikäli sanon, etteivät ne ajat olleet mitenkään mukavia, ja että niiden esiin nostaminen kohteliaassa seurassa voi olla omiaan aiheuttamaan järkytystä tai herättämään epämiellyttäviä muistoja.”

”Mutta tästä Hastingsista sinulle kuitenkin jäi hyvä kuva”, johdattelin, testaten erästä villiä hypo- hypno... no, erästä oletusta.

Jeeves nielaisi. Hänen aataminomenansa ponnisti vauhtia solmukkeenpielestä asti ja hypähti sitten hipaisemaan aivan ylintä leuanalkua, ja minä seurasin tätä toimitusta samalla kiihkeydellä kuin lintubongarit epäilemättä kiikaroivat talitinttejä, tilhiä ja sen sellaisia siivekkäitä. ”… niinkin voisi sanoa, sir”, Jeeves lopulta myönsi.

Sanottiin mitä tahansa yksityiskohtiin turhantarkasta takertumisesta, niin yksi asia oli varma: Jeeves ei nieleskellyt turhan päiten. Itse asiassa olin melko vakuuttunut siitä, että mikäli hän olisi kyennyt hallinnoimaan kurkkuaan millään muulla lailla, olisi hän hylännyt nielemisen kokonaan turhan aikaavievänä ja hänen mielenliikkeitään kailottavana tekijänä. Vaan kaikeksi onneksi hän oli ruumiinsa orja siinä missä me muutkin matalan maan lapaset, ja vahvistanut juuri järisyttävän seikan:

Jeevesillä ja tällä kapteeni Hastingisillä oli _menneisyys._ Ja jostakin toistaiseksi tuntemattomasta syystä se oli ainoastaan sellaiseksi jäänyt, vaikka nyt vielä vuosia myöhemmin oli selvää, että täyttymystä vaille jäänyt sielu kaipasi toisen samanmoisen luo. En ollut koskaan tavannut tätä Hastingsia, joten hänen sielunsa puolesta puhuminen vaikutti kenties liioittelulta, mutta sen sijaan tunsin Jeevesin niin hyvin että saatoin rehellisin mielin vannoa, että kuka tahansa hänet kerran saanut ja sittemmin menettänyt katui tapahtunutta ikuisesti.

Niin paljoin kuin itse karttelinkin avioliiton pakkopaitaa, sen peräänkuuluttamasta rakkaudesta minulla kyllä riitti hyvää sanottavaa. Ilman rakkautta sitä oli kuin tyhjänä helisevä kaski, kuten isossa kirjassa osuvasti todettiin. Kun siis kävi näin äkkilailla ilmi, että sitä oli kaiken aikaa tietämättään oleskellut tällaisen potentiaalisen sydänten sinfonian rajapinnassa, ilma täyttyi lähes velvollisuudentuntoisesta odotuksen katkusta. Kuka tahansa kunnon veikko ei olisi hetkeäkään aikaillut auttaa uskollista alaistaan, vaan läksinyt muitta mutkitta yritykseen parsia jälleen yhteen ajan ja olosuhteiden kertaalleen katkaisemat siteet.

Vaan tässä piilikin omalla kohdallani asetelman heikko lenkki; se kuuluisa elefantti budoaarissa; näkymätön kärpänen keitossa ja piikki lihaksessa. Jeeves ei nimittäin enää pitkään aikaan ollut ollut minulle pelkkä palkollinen. Ystäväkin olisi vielä mennyt, sielunveli sitäkin enemmän. Vaan kun ei niin ei: suureksi epäonnekseni olin niin vain mennyt rakastumaan moiseen peijakkaaseen.

Tässä vaiheessa narratiivia lienee pakollista suorittaa lyhyen ajan sisään jo toinen vilkaisu peruutuspeiliin, eli rullata esiin takauma, kuten me kirjailijat näitä pikkupiruja ammattikielessä nimitämme. Koko homma – tämä ylläm. rakkaushanke – oli nimittäin alkanut varsin varkain. En tiedä olinko ikinä tietoisesti edes tullut ajatelleeksi moisen mahdollisuuden olemassaoloa ennen kohtaamistamme nurjanlaisessa narikassa. Vaan heti kun hänen salaisuutensa kävi minulle julki, oli kuin salama olisi lävistänyt kirkkaat taivaat ja keskittänyt kaiken luonnonvoimallisen energiansa yhden ainokaisen elämänmuodon alleviivaamiseen – nimittäin Jeevesin. Voisi olla helppo kuvitella, että kun kaksi saman katon alla asuvaa miestä ymmärtää jakavansa samanhenkisiä harrastuksia, he kokisivat jatkossa tarvetta, tai edes alustavaa kiinnostusta, harrastaa niitä yhdessä. Kohtaamistamme seuranneina viikkoina Jeeves ei kuitenkaan kertaakaan ollut viitannut siihen suuntaan, että häntä houkuttaisi ryhtyä kanssani mihinkään aiemmasta rutiinista poikkeavaan. Koska hän oli ollut todellisesta luonnostani selvillä huomattavasti pidempään, mutta kokenut silti tarpeelliseksi salata omansa, saatoin vetää ainoastaan sen johtopäätöksen ettei häntä inspiroinut tehdä niin jatkossakaan. Olin siis hänen äänetöntä toivettaan kunnioittaakseni tyytynyt osaani torjuttuna kosijana ja mopannut haavojani ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessäni, mitä nyt toisinaan löytänyt itseni arvailemasta mikä mahtoikaan olla torjumisen syy, keksien niitä aina kerralla monta. Työsuhteemme laatu ja Jeevesin selkärankaan iskostunut feodaalihenki tuli ensimmäisenä mieleen; Jeevesin itsensä kaikinpuoleinen erinomaisuus ja oman persoonani hädintuskinen keskinkertaisuus sen rinnalla heti hyvänä kakkosena. Hän paini aivan omassa liigassaan, siinä missä minä kukistuin jo pelkän kehän näkemiseen.

Hypätäkseni takaisin nykyhetken satulaan, en siis ymmärrettävästi palanut halusta saattaa uskollista palvelijaani yhteen jonkun toisen kanssa, olihan salaisin toiveeni pitää hänet rinnallani hamaan hautaan asti. Sota-aikaisen romanssin jälleenpuhkeaminen voisi pahimmillaan herättää Jeevesissä tarpeen pyytää lisää vapaapäiviä tai pahimmillaan kutsuttaa hänet pois kokonaan.

_Mutta_ – tuo suuri kyseenalaistaja. Siinä missä en voinut väittää tietäväni mitään siitä epätoivonkatkuisesta palosta, joka paljastumisenkin uhalla ajoi miehen toisen kaltaisensa syleilyyn juoksuhaudan uumenissa, tiesin kuitenkin yhtä sun toista kumppanuudesta. Koulussa solmimani ystävyyssuhteet eivät ehkä olleet aseveljeyden veroisia, mutta tärkeitä yhtä kaikki. Silli Herringin ja Mirrinmurkina Potter-Pirbrightin kaltaisten velikultien vuoksi olin kerta toisensa jälkeen pistänyt itseni likoon tavalla joka oli ollut vaarassa maksaa niin poikamiespäivieni päättymisen kuin koko Woosterin suvun maineen. Kaikista näistä pinteistä minut oli kuitenkin pelastanut Jeevesin sokaiseva älykkyys, ja jo pelkästään siitä syystä arvostin häntä kuin kuka tahansa sotilas kaltaistaan. Luonnollisesti olisin myös mielelläni vaipunut hänen hyvinmuodostuneille käsivarsilleen vihollislinjojen varjossa, mutta se nyt oli jo täysin oma lukunsa ja arvatenkin edes ajatuksen tasolla sangen epäsovelias vertaus.

Vaan tämän kimurantin ajatusketjun loppukaneetti pysyi silti samana: Jeevesin hyvinvoinnin nimissä olin valmis uhraamaan paljon. Jopa siinä määrin, että jos hänen onnellisuutensa sitä vaati, olin valmis jättämään edelläm. juoksuhautatouhut jonkun toisen onnekkaan vastuulle, huolimatta siitä miten suuresti ajatus hänestä luopumisesta omaa sisintäni raastoikin.

Niinpä niillä näppäimillä päätin visusti junailla veikkoset yhteen vaikka henki menisi. Jos olisin jo silloin arvannut kuinka vakavissaan jokin näkymätön taho kyseisen julistuksen oikein otti, olisin mennyt lupailemaan moista huomattavasti vähemmällä bravadolla.

Mutta koska en lukuisista muista avuistani huolimatta omannut selvänäkemisen lahjaa, saatoin ainoastaan kehottaa: ”Pistähän kimpsut ja kampsut pakettiin, Jeeves – me lähdemme Thohall Fullerworthiin!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Niin kovasti kuin huviautoilusta pidänkin, katoaa sen merkitys melko kokolailla silloin kun yhdistelmästä poistetaan se huvituspuoli. Näin oli senkertaisella matkallamme Lontoosta Thohall Fullerworthin maaseutukartanon suuntaan, ja siksi olinkin luovuttanut kunnian ajamisesta Jeevesille. Normaalisti hän oli omaan makuuni turhan verkkainen kuski, mutta nyt kun luontoäiti pisti ikkunoiden ulkopuolella pahintaan, ei minulla ollut mitään pientä varovaisuutta vastaan. Jeeves siis istui ratin takana ja tuulilasinpyyhkimet rehkivät toisena, työntäen uutterasti syrjään vettä jota satoi siihen malliin etten olisi lainkaan ihmetellyt mikäli katolla olisikin kyykkinyt pieni mies sitä sangosta lappaamassa. Koko matkan ajan tuuli uhkasi rullata auton ylle levitetyn kuomun taakse kuin sardiinipurkin kannen. Jeeves navigoi mutkat huolella, mutta silti lainehtiva tie meinasi kerran jos toisenkin vietellä meitä kuljettavan kaaran pientareen mutaiseen syleilyyn. Matkan loppupuolella kaksi konstaapelia yritti viereisen joen tulvimisvaaran nojalla sulkea ajoradan suoraan neniemme edestä, ja vain Jeevesin sukkela suostuttelu takasi sen, että jeparit sallivat meidän luikahtaa viimeiselle tieosuudelle.

Kun oletetun määränpään valot viimein putkahtivat mutkan takaa näkyviin, saatoin huokaista helpotuksesta. ”Erinomaisesti ajettu, kuomaseni”, koin tarpeelliseksi kehaista.

”Kiitos, sir”, Jeeves vastasi. _”Oi, pyyhi silmäs, tyynny! Tän haaksirikon julman näytelmän, mi kaiken sinun säälis saattoi kuohuun, niin tarkkaan taidollani järjestin ma, niin varovasti ettei henkeäkään, ei, hiustakaan ei hukkaan ole mennyt.”_

”Sepäs vasta jotakin. Ihanko omasi oli?”

”Pelkään että ei, sir. Shakespeare kirjoitti niin näytelmässään _Myrsky._ ”

”Sangen ajankohtaista.”

”Niin ajattelinkin, sir.”

Sillä aikaa kun Jeeves meni sovittelemaan autoa parkkiin muiden pihan perällä lepäilevien rautaratsujen sekaan, kirmasin itse sisälle, kastuen kuitenkin jo muutaman askeleen aikana läpikotaisesti. Eteisaula oli autio ja minulta kesti hetki hoksata, että nimenomaan vastaanotosta yleensä huolehtivan palvelusväen puute oli yksi saapumisemme syistä.

Valuin edelleen solkenaan vettä kynnykselle, toivoen että joku keksisi sattua paikalle ylimääräisen pyyhkeen kera, kun lähimmän huoneen suunnalta marssi tuntematon mies. Uitetun olemukseni nähdessään tämän kasvot valtasi senlaatuinen sympatia, johon en tavanomaisen tuttavapiirini taholta ollut lainkaan tottunut, ollen siksi omiaan herättämään minussa välitöntä vastakiintymystä.

”Varjelkoot, mistä te siihen oikein tupsahditte?” mies ihmetteli. ”Me kuulimme äskettäisiltä tulijoilta ettei ketään muuta päästettäisi enää läpi.”

Vaikka vieras ei ollutkaan suuna päänä kättelemässä, saati sitten tarjoutunut etsimään jotakin kuivauskelpoista riepua jota yhden miehen suihkulähteeksi muuntautunut olemukseni kipeästi kaipasi, olin varma että edessäni seisoi nyt yksi valtakuntamme harvoista läpeensä hyvistä ihmisistä. Voi kuulostaa hassulta, mutta kokemus on osoittanut minulle, että mikäli tuollaisen ensivaikutelman sattuu jostakusta saamaan, se yleensä pitää paikkansa, pyyhkeitä eli ei.

Hymyilin, ja olin juuri avaamassa suuni todetakseni jotakin sen kaltaista, kun minut keskeytti selkäni takaa kantautunut ääni. ”Eivät he olleetkaan aikeissa päästää, sir. Herra Woosterin ja itseni onneksi minun onnistui saada heidät harkitsemaan uudelleen.”

Jeeves oli livahtanut laukkuinemme sisään, hiljaa kuin puoliksi muodostunut ajatus. Suureksi hämmästyksekseni hän vaikutti täydellisen kuivalta – seikka, joka selittyi kapsäkkien päälle kokoontaitellulla sateensuojalla, jota hän ei suinkaan aiemmin autosta poistuessani ollut katsonut tarpeelliseksi tarjota minulle.

Jeevesin nähdessään vieras vavahti silminnähden. ”Varjelkoot!” tämä huudahti jo toistamiseen. Tunsin alati kasvavaa sielunkumppanuutta miekkosen kanssa, sillä minullakin oli tapana ilmaista tunteeni sillä lailla esteettömästi hihkaisten. Kohteestakaan en voinut torua: Jeevesin todistaminen oli toisinaan omiaan kirvoittamaan tästäkin Woosterista samanmoisen reaktion ja minä sentään näin hänet päivittäin.

”Reggie, oletko se todella sinä?” mies jatkoi siinä samassa. ”Jösses, siitähän on jo vuosia!”

”Iltaa, sir. Niin siitä tosiaan on”, Jeeves – _Reggie_ , Luoja paratkoon – vastasi. ”Te näytätte voivan hyvin.”

Se miltä kapteeni Hastings – sillä kukapa muukaan kyseessä olisi voinut olla – omaan silmääni näytti, oli brittiläisen isänmaahengen ja kultaisen noutajan keski-ikäiseltä risteytykseltä. Jeevesin suopeaan sävyyn toimitetusta kommentista oli pääteltävissä ettei kyseessä ollut tuore kehitys, vaan että niin oli ollut miekkosen laita jokseenkin aina. Kokemukseni mukaan ihmiset varsin runsaslukuisesti pitivät niin uljaudesta kuin koirista, joten joku jossa nuo piirteet yhdistyivät oli epäilemättä saavuttava suuren suosion, tai vähintäänkin päälaella suotavan taputuksen jos toisenkin aina tasaisin väliajoin. Kaikki tämä järkeily kuitenkin väistyi sen havainnon tieltä, että ylähuulensa laella Hastings kannatteli jotakin varsin kyseenalaista. Hänellä, kuten niin monella armeijataustaisella miehellä, olin ollut noteeraavinani, oli nimittäin viikset.

Eikä Jeeves tuntunut pistävän pahakseen. Hyvä kun moisia haivenia kapteenin kanssa harjoittamaltaan silmäpeliltä edes huomasi.

Veri kohisi korvissani siihen malliin, että hetken pelkäsin jonkin suonen sykähtäneen viimeisen sykähdyksensä ja ratkenneen keskeltä silkasta shokista. Kun taas kykenin tajuamaan maailman menosta tarpeeksi kuulostellakseni keskustelun kulkua, kävi selväksi, että Jeeves oli juuri tarjoutunut viemään laukut yläkertaan.

”Annahan niin minä autan”, Hastings mennä tokaisi. ”Me voimme siinä samalla vaihtaa kuulumisia.” Tämä oli jo ehtinyt tarttua lähimpään laukunkahvaan, ennen kuin hoksasi kääntyä puoleeni. ”Ellei teillä ole mitään sitä vastaan, tietenkin.”

”Pois se mielestä, kuomaseni, kapuseni. Tarkoitan – kapteeni. Muistelkaa pois kaikin mokomin”, kiirehdin vakuuttamaan. ”Sanoisin että sillä se lähtee millä on tullutkin, mutta tässä tapauksessa se voisi olla hieman oudosti toivotettu. Niin että parempi vain pitäytyä siinä muisteloimisessa.”

Hastingsin avuntarjouksen hetkellä Jeevesin kasvoilla oli käväissyt varjo, hänen ollessa epäilemättä haluton uskomaan matkatavaroidemme turvallisuutta kenenkään muun vastuulle, oli kyseessä sitten kuinka hänen feodaalihengen kyllästämän sydämensä valittu. Mökötys katkesi kuitenkin lyhyeen vastaukseni hetkellä; tovin näytti jopa siltä, että Jeeves oli sen kuulemisesta tuohtuneempi kuin lähestyvästä vaarasta estyä hoitamasta velvollisuuksiaan soolona.

Jeevesin luimistellessa Hastings oli kahmaissut laukun rempseästi kumpaankin kouraan ja jalkautui jo kovaa vauhtia portaiden suuntaan. ”Mainiota”, tämä kailotti mennessään. ”Nähdään viimeistään illallisella!”, eikä Jeeves-parka siinä tilanteessa voinut muuta kuin kiirehtiä perään.

 

Hallin täten tyhjentyessä ja pysyessä seuraavat minuutit itsepintaisen autiona, katsoin lopulta parhaaksi kalppia etsimään elonmerkkejä muualta. Tovia myöhemmin päämäärätön tepastelu oli johtanut minut jonkinasteiseen salonkiin ja painamaan puuta erityisen kutsuvanoloiselle sohvalle.

Pienoinen juonenpoikaseni vaikutti olleen jymymenestys. Mikäli olisin osannut arvata, että vanhan liekin jälleensytytykseen riitti pelkkä kaino vilkaisu, olisin ehkä voinut jättää myrskynharjalla ratsastuksen välistä ja kutsuttaa kapteenin tyynen tullen vaikka teelle. Mielessäni ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä etteivätkö hääkellot olisi pian kilkanneet, sikäli mikäli maamme käsitykset aviollisista sakramenteista olisivat suvainneet venyä hieman kattavammiksi. Onnen ja autuuden sijaan tunsin kuitenkin itseni ainoastaan lyödyksi. Oli päivänselvä tosiasia, että kilpakosijani oli kiistattoman erinomaista sorttia. Tilanne vaati pyyhettä heitettäväksi kehään, mutta pyyhkeen loistaessa edelleen poissaolollaan joudun jättämään kys. heittämisen välistä.

Paremman idean puutteessa painoin kasvot käsiini. Kuten olen näissä kirjoituksissa tullut aiemminkin maininneeksi, olen havainnut vastaavan liikkeen auttavan huomattavasti keskittymisessä silloin kun on tarpeellista suorittaa oikein vaativaa ajatustyöskentelyä. En tosin ollut ihan varma siitä, mitä sillä hetkellä halusin aprikoida, muuta kuin itseni kiivaasti pois keskeltä sitä vallitsevaa maailmantilannetta jossa Jeeves ja häntä ennen niin kovasti loukanneet viikset saattoivat oleskella täydessä harmoniassa saman katon alla.

Nämä mietteet keskeytti heleä kohahdus, jonka olisi voinut kuvitella kantautuvan siitä mikäli keijukaisen onnistuisi epähuomiossa kaataa suolasirotin. Tämän itselleni varsin epätyypillisen mielleyhtymän syypää paljastui siinä vaiheessa, kun katsoin aiheelliseksi kuoria kädet naamaltani ja luoda katseeni ovelle. Ihmetykseni ei olisi voinut olla kokoluokaltaan suurempi, kun kaikista maailman ihmisistä Madeline Bassett seistä helotti siellä, sorjia käsiään tuskaisasti väännellen ja vatkaten.

”Voi Bertie”, Madeline huokaisi, kauriinsilmät selkosellaan. ”Sinä kuulit juuri, etkö?”

Mitä tervehdyksiin tuli, tämä lausuma ei suinkaan ollut sieltä helpoiten tulkittavimmasta päästä. ”No mutta hei”, aloitin itse maltillisemmin. ”Kuulin niin mitä?”

”Että minä ja Roderick olemme myös täällä, höpsö. Ei sinun tarvitse yhtään häpeillä, kyllä minä ymmärrän miltä minun näkemiseni sinusta mahtaa tuntua.”

Turhan myöhään ymmärsin joutuneeni tilanteeseen, jossa pienikin virheaskel saattaisi tarjota aitoa tuskanaihetta. Eräistä menneistä väärinkäsityksistä ja harhakihloista johtuen Madeline nimittäin oli siinä syväänjuurtuneessa uskossa, että olin aivan tavattoman rakastunut häneen. Se, ettei väitteessä ollut kerrassaan mitään perää, ei moisten luulojen kukoistusta hidastanut, vaan ne rehottivat yhä näin vuosienkin jälkeen valtoimenaan kuin rikkaruohot pionipuskassa. Olettamusta ei ollut onnistunut murtaa edes se, että tätä nykyä Madeline oli kihloissa mainitsemansa Roderick Spoden – alias lordi Sidcupin – kanssa, vaan oli rakentanut päässään kuvan jossa meikeläinen ei muuta tehnytkään kuin vartoi sydän syrjällään sitä päivää jolloin liitto karahtaisi karille, jotta saattaisin kaapata Madelinen takaisin itselleni. Yksi tällainen vaaratilanne oli koettu aivan vastikään, kun Spode oli hetkellisesti saanut päähänsä harkita jaarlinsarvostaan luopumista poliittisten hankkeidensa nojalla. Ajatus siitä, että lordi Sidcup olisi vastaisuudessa ollut jälleen pelkkä nuhjuinen spodemus, oli luonnollisesti ollut omiaan pillastuttamaan Madelinen, ja tovin ajan oli näyttänyt uhkaavasti siltä että neitokainen pistäisi kihlauksen poikki ja nappaisi remminpäähän vuorostaan tämän Woosterin. Kaikeksi onneksi Spode oli havahtunut alahuoneen vaaroihin ajoissa otettuaan paikallisessa vaalikokouksessa täysosuman lentäneestä juureksesta ja pariskunta oli paikannut välinsä. Kun kyse oli Spoden kaltaisesta rusina-aivosta, horisontissa värjyi kuitenkin aina uuden emämunauksen uhka, joka saattaisi merkitä Madelinen potemien intohimojen laantumista Spoden suuntaan ja niiden uudelleenohjautumista omaan persoonaani. Ennen papin aamenta pelillä oli kaikki mahdollisuus mennä päin prinkkalaa ja silloin olisi meikäpoika hätää näkemässä.

Joku kovapintaisempi sälli olisi todennäköisesti jo ajat sitten puhunut suunsa puhtaaksi ja paljastanut Madelinelle tämä elättelemien luulojen harhaisuuden, mutta periritarillisena luonteena minusta ei yksinkertaisesti ollut ollut siihen. Ajoittaisesta ärsyttävyydestään huolimatta Madeline oli kuitenkin pohjimmiltaan herkkä sielu, jolla oli tapana pitää niityllä olevia kastehelmiä jumalten kukkaseppeleinä tai keijukaisten lasikenkinä, ja aloittaa jokainen uusi aamu käymällä vilkuttamassa heit auringolle. Rukkasten saaminen olisi todennäköisesti katkaissut moisella lapsenuskolla varustetun luonteen keskeltä kuin hammastikun.

”Niin, niin, kyllähän se kieltämättä kirpaisee”, kangertelin siis nytkin tunnollisesti. Kyse ei edes ollut kovin suuresta valheesta: tieto Spoden läsnäolosta oli omiaan saattamaan kenet tahansa kyyneliin. ”Nyt kun satuit mainitsemaan, niin mitä te itse asiassa teette täällä?”

”Isä kuuli sir Seabrooken olevan aikeissa kaupata joitakin arvokkaita hopeaesineitä, mutta hän ei itse päässyt saapumaan paikalle. Niinpä hän siis lähetti meidät.”

Se selittikin kosolti. Madelinen isä, veriviholliseni sir Watkyn Bassett ja Tom-setä olivat hamstranneet antiikkia kilpaa jo vuosia, joten ei ollut mikään ihme että äijänkäppyrä oli pistänyt jälkikasvunsa ynnä vävypojan tiedustelutehtäviin. Mikäli hopeat tosiaan paljastuisivat maineensa veroisiksi, kismittäisi sir Bassettia suuresti mikäli ne pääsisivät lipsahtamaan sivu suun. Ukkoraiskan mielipahassa oli motivaatiota kerrakseen ja löysinkin itseni tuumailemasta kuinka kykenisin junailemaan homman Tom-sedän eduksi.

”Itse asiassa isä pyysi vain Roderickia tulemaan, mutta hän vaatimalla vaati että minä lähtisin mukaan”, Madeline jatkoi siinä samassa. ”Minulla oli juuri eräs hurjan jännittävä kirja kesken, joten olen hieman käärmeissäni hänelle. Roderickissa on näet se huono puoli, että hänessä ei ole lainkaan runoilijasielun vikaa. Hän ei ymmärrä miten tarina voi imaista mukaansa sillä tavoin ettei sitä halua poistua kotoa ollenkaan ennen kuin on kahlannut koko opuksen loppuun.”

Madelinen siirappinen ääni ja suuntaani otettu vetoava askel tuntuivat molemmat ehdottavan, että minussa sitä vastoin ei moista puutetta ollut. Vaikutti selvältä, että Spode oli jälleen vaarassa joutua vaihtoon. Siinä missä yleensä olisin kernaasti ottanut kiitosta vastaan kirjallisista lahjoistani, päässäni kilkattivat nyt hälytyskellot siihen malliin, että ellen pian alkaisi asianmukaisiin väistöliikkeisiin, niiden kolke olisi kohtaikään häällisempää variaatiota.

Kun Madeline sitten otti uuden harppauksen kohti persoonaani, kuin mertaan tähtäävä sinnikäs siika, kohotin käteni torjuvasti vastaan. ”Niin paljon kuin minua haluttaisikin tehdä lähempää tuttavuutta, pelkään että se on mahdotonta.”

”Mitenkä niin?”

”Koska en halua tartuttaa sinua. Olen ollut tämän kirotun taudin kynsissä jo viikkoja ja pärskinyt pitkin poikin kuin heikkotautinen. Yllätit minut itse asiassa kesken aivastuksen”, keksin lisätä, palauttaen mieleeni sen epäonnisen asennon josta neitokainen oli minut löytänyt. ”Ne peijakkaat tulevat tätä nykyä sillä voimalla, että on parasta pidellä silmistäkin kiinni jotteivät ne pullahtaisi samalla ulos.”

Kuten olin toivonutkin, Madeline stoppasi tykkänään. Ilokseni havaitsin tämän kasvoilla kevyen inhon värähdyksen, ennen kuin se korvautui epäluulolla. ”Sinä et näytä erityisen sairaalta.”

”Silkkaa tahdonvoimaa”, vakuutin. ”En voinut jättää Dahlia-tätiä pinteeseen. Tällä hetkellä antaisin kuitenkin mitä vain kupillisesta kiehuvaa ja kuumavesipullosta.”

Madeline empi silminnähden, mutta kuten olin laskeskellutkin, loppujen lopuksi naisellinen hoivavietti vei voiton. ”Kaipa minä voisin käydä hakemassa sinulle keittiöstä kupin teetä. Täällä vain on niin aavemaista, että minua hieman hirvittää liikkua yksin. Tulee mieleen se kirja mistä mainitsin – siinä seinän sisään muurattu nainen nousee haudastaan ja palaa lempikissa kainalossa vainoamaan uskotonta aviomiestään.”

Ei ihme että Spodelle oli tullut kiirus raahata kihlattunsa pois kirjallisten ilojen ääreltä; tuntui uskomattomalta että joku oli katsonut sopivaksi antaa Madelinen kaltaiselle haperolle mielelle jotakin niin karmaisevaa luettavaa. Mitä luultavimmin asialla oli ollut sir Bassettin holhokki, Stiffy Byng – ikuinen maanvaiva ja varsinainen piru naiseksi.

Siitä huolimatta, että tilanne oli alituisessa vaarassa kääntyä joko niin tai näin, tämä juonitiivistelmä oli vähintäänkin hämmentävä. ”Miten tämä mainitsemasi nainen oikein voi nousta haudastaan, jos hänet kerta on muurattu jonnekin?” en voinut olla ihmettelemättä.

”En ole varma”, Madeline myönsi hetken tuumittuaan, ”mutta niin hän vain tekee.”

Meni vielä tovi jos toinenkin ennen kuin sain kammettua Madelinen kynnyksen yli teenkeiton nojalla, suoltaen siinä samalla lupauksia vartoa tämän paluuta. Luonnollisesti minulla ei ollut aikomustakaan pitää niitä. Paha vain, että keittiö vaikutti olevan ainoan vapauteen vievän pakoreitin varrella ja täten oli olemassa aito vaara, että aikeeni hipsiä käpälämäkeen huomattaisiin ennen aikojaan. Tätä pähkinää pureskelinkin sitten kotvan, kunnes aivorattaiden jauhanta katkesi isojen ikkunoiden kohdalla. Ulkona sade sivalsi yhä tienoota, mutta kun vaihtoehtona oli joko Madelinen yksityisesitys sisar hento valkoisesta tai hirmumyrskyn silmään sukeltaminen, jälkimmäinen voitti kirkkaasti.

Täten askartelin yhden akkunoista auki ja pujottauduin siitä hämärään ulkoilmaan. Eikä hetkeäkään liian aikaisin, sillä selkäni takaa kuulin jo Madelinen huhuilevan heleästi nimeäni. Paljastumisen pelossa minun ei auttanut muu kuin vetää matalaksi. Siinä sitä sitten retkotettiin, uudet housut yltä päältä kurassa ja hihansuut samassa tilassa, vesisateen vihmoessa viheliäällä vihdalla vasten hartiaseutua. Olin tuskin ehtinyt olla talossa edes puolta tuntia ja silti onnettomuudet sen kun seurasivat tosiaan. Jossakin toisaalla Jeeves ahdingostani tuiki tietämättömänä teki todennäköisesti vaikutusta Hastingsiin patentoidulla laukunpurkamistekniikallaan, ja minä poika se kuin ryvin loassa, niin kuin kansalla oli tapana rypeä niissä kahdessa kaupungissa jotka Jumala sitten vihastuksissaan polkaisi tuusan nuuskaksi. Varmaan olivat jättäneet kirkollisen nuuskaveron maksamatta.

Kun Madelinen ääni viimein loittoni, koin taas turvalliseksi kohottautua pystyyn. Olin juuri aikeissa läksiä pois kukkapenkistä, kun selkäni takaa kantautunut vieras yskähdys jähmetti minut paikalleni. Jeevesin yskähdykset nimittäin, niin tehokkaita kuin ne olivatkin kiinnittämään yleisen huomion puoleensa, olivat pohjimmaiselta luonnoltaan tyynnytteleviä ja toivat mieleen kaukaisella niityllä ilmoja päästelevän lampaan. Toista oli nyt; tämä yskähdys oli omiaan tekemään tiedetyksi, että sen kuulija oli jäänyt kiinni ns. verekseltään.

Yllättävän yskijän henkilöllisyyttä kalastellessani katseeni osui lyhyenläntään ja pyöreähkönpuoleiseen mieheen, joka istuskeli viereistä patiota verhoavan viiniköynnöksen varjoissa. Katoksen yläpuolella riehuvasta myrskystä vähät välittämättä tuo veikkonen poltteli savuketta ja katseli minua kananmunanmuotoinen pää kevyesti kallellaan. Hänen nilkkaimensa olivat sävyltään tummaa luumua ja taskuliinassa häivähdys jouluomenaa, ja kaikki aina noista spatseista muuhun atiiriin oli viimeisen päälle tip-top. Näin havainnoidessani tulin yhtäaikaisen tietoiseksi kahdesta seikasta: siitä, että mies oli mitä luultavimmin Hercule Poirot, sekä siitä, kuinka nälkäinen tosiasiassa olin.

Lakritsinmustien viiksien ylöspäinsuuntautuvasta värähdyksestä oli pääteltävissä, että tempaukseni oli onnistunut aiheuttaa sen yksihenkisessä yleisössä melkoista huvitusta.

” _Bonsoir”,_ Poirot avasi. ” _Comment allez-vous?”_

“Iltoja teillekin”, tervehdin. ”Kulkaa, tämä touhuni tässä näyttää teistä varmasti hyvin kummalliselta.”

”Päinvastoin, monsieur. Silloin kun nuoret miehet kokevat tarpeelliseksi kiipeillä ulos ikkunoista, on heillä minun kokemukseni mukaan siihen yleensä mitä pätevin syy.”

Näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna olisi ehkä ollut paikallaan kyseenalaistaa se, että kaikenlaista rikollista toimintaa leipätyökseen todistava mies piti menettelyäni normaalina. Sillä hetkellä ymmärsin kuitenkin olla ainoastaan iloinen siitä, etten ollut sortunut pahimman luokan  _faux pas_ iin sankarini nähden. Kipusin täten pusikosta pation katettuun suojaan ja vaihdoimme esittelyitä ynnä asiaankuuluvia, omalta puoleltani varsin intoa pursuavia kädenpuristuksia. Poirot vaikutti olevan kovasti mielissään kun kuuli kuinka tuttu hänen maineensa minulle oli; suitsutuksen tuotoksena miekkosen silmiin syttyi samanmoinen pilke kuin tätini Augustus-kollilla sen hoksatessa että kalaa oli tiedossa. Yhtäläisyydet jatkuivat kun hän toisti sukunimeni hauskankurisesti hyristen, lähes kehräävään sävyyn.

”Nyt kun me tunnemme toisemme”, Poirot sitten jatkoi, nyökäten ikkunan suuntaan, ”saanko udella, mikä teidän pätevä syynne oikein oli?”

”Kaipa sitä voisi sanoa, että pakenin kohtaloa joka on pahempi kuin kuolema.”

Vasta vitsin murjaistuani ymmärsin mitä tosiasiassa olinkaan juuri tullut sanoneeksi. Kun joku kieltää ajattelemasta elefantteja, niin eikö vain niitä pahuksia ala nähdä kaikkialla. Poirotissa oli jotakin samaa – toi yhtenä hetkenä mieleen hieman höppänän sedän, jolle saattoi huoletta keventää sydäntään, ja toisena sitä sitten muisti puhuvansa epäviralliselle virkavallan edustajalle. Jatkossa minun pitäisi olla tarkkana tai muuten vaarana oli, että alkaisin noin vain tunnustaa jokaista omenavarkautta ja poliisikypärän pihistämistä johon olin elämässäni syyllistynyt.

Sen pidemmälle emme kuitenkaan rupattelussa päässeet, ennen kuin tilanteen katkaisi sisälle johtavien pariovien suunnalta kaikuva mekkala, kuin kokonainen vauhkoontunut sarvikuonolauma olisi äkkiä ymmärtänyt olevansa savukkeen tarpeessa. Nuo uljaat savannin valtiaat olisivat todennäköisesti loukkaantuneet vertauksesta, sillä niiden sijaan ruman pärstänsä pisti esiin Spode.

”Wooster!” tämä mylvi minut äkätessään.

Heikompaa miestä olisi voinut hirvittää moisen taisteluhuudon edessä, mutta meidät Woosterit oli tehty vahvemmasta aineksesta. Leuka pystyssä kohtasin vastustajani. ”Heipähei, Spode. Tarkoitan, lordi Sidcup. Madeline mainitsikin teidän molempien ehättäneen myös hopea-apajille.”

”Älä sinä kehtaa puhua minun kihlatustani ja kalastuksesta samaan hengenvetoon, jos tiedät mikä on hyväksi itsellesi”, Spode murisi. Tämä oli ennättänyt luoksemme ja tuntui vasta nyt rekisteröivän etten suinkaan ollut ulkoilemassa yksin. ”Ja ketäs te oikein olette?” Spode tiukkasi, tuijottaen Poirotia kuin pahasti yllättänyttä perintöveroa.

Kun Poirot oli esitellyt itsensä, Spoden kasvot kirkastuivat; valitettava tehtäväni on raportoida, ettei se tehnyt niistä yhtään sen katselukelpoisempia. ”Ah, se ranskalaisnuuhkija.”

”Siinä teidän laardi- siis, loordisuutenne menee jokusen valtion verran harhaan”, pistin väliin. ”Herra Poirot on belgialainen.”

Vierelläni nerokas pikkumies säteili kuin se kuuluisan valovoimainen pikkupurtava. Spodesta ei voinut sanoa samaa.

”Oli miten oli, hyvä että te olette käsillä”, Spode jatkoi, osoittaen sanansa edelleen Poirotille kuin meikeläinen ois ilmaa vaan. ”Woosterilla tässä on nimittäin patologisin rikollisluonne mitä olen koskaan tavannut. Tuskin selkäänsä ehtii kääntää kun hän jo yrittää ulos jokin arvoesine taskussaan. Hirvittää edes ajatella minkä trofeen hän aikoo tällä kertaa lipastaa sir Seabrooken kokoelmista.”

Sappeni kiehui ja kupli, sillä mitä muuta voi olettaa mieheltä kun hänen kuulee kunniaansa näin perusteettomasti loukattavan. Oli toki totta, että menneisyydessä Tom-sedän ja sir Watkyn Bassettin välinen hopeankeruukilpa oli johtanut muutamaan epätoivottuun tilanteeseen, jossa allekirj. pulmusenpuhtoinen maine oli joutunut koetukselle, ensin erään lehmäkermakon muodossa ja sittemmin meripihkaveistoksen tiimoilta. Kyse oli kuitenkin silkasta väärinymmärrysten sarjasta, joista oli kaikeksi onneksi selvitty yhdellä yöllä vettä ynnä leipää sekä Jeevesin suopealla avustuksella. Valitettavasti koko Bassettin klaani jaarlisine jatkeineen tuntui jämähtäneen siihen uskoon, että tällä Woosterilla oli niin sanoakseni pitkäkyntisiä taipumuksia.

Ennen kuin ennätin läksiä korjaamaan kyseistä harhaluuloa, Poirot kuitenkin virkkoi: ”Niinkö todella? Minusta herra Wooster vaikuttaa mitä mukavimmalta nuorelta mieheltä.  _Pardonnez-moi,_ ehkä ymmärsin sananne väärin? Kyseessä voi olla – miten te sen täällä puolen kanavaa ilmaisettekaan – aivan niin, kielimuuri.”

Puhuessaan Poirot oli nöyrän pahoittelun perikuva. Mutta kun Spoden katse sitten hetkeksi vältti, olisin voinut vaikka vannoa että etsivä vinkkasi minulle silmää. Ehkä niin olikin, sillä olin muistavinani Hastingsin kuvailleen tarinoissaan kuinka yksi Poirotin lempihuveista oli vetää meitä engelsmanneja höplästä tekeytymättä paikallistapoihin sopeutumattomaksi aina silloin kun se herralle itselleen parhaiten sopi.

Spodeen se ainakin tepsi, sillä hetken puhistuaan ja kuhistuaan tämä ilmaisi aikeensa siirtää itsensä takaisin sisälle, minkä sitten kaikkien onneksi tekikin.

Spoden mentyä Poirot suki närkästynein vedoin toista viiksenkärkeään. ”Olin tunnistavinani hänen valokuvansa lehdistä. Onko hän kenties se sama lordi Sidcup, jolla on toisinaan tapana tavata kannattajiaan mustiin polvihousuihin sonnustautuneena ja vaatia kovaäänisesti maahankuulumattoman haitta-aineksen poistamista?”

”Yksi ja sama”, vahvistin auliisti.

” _Fasciste”,_ Poirot aivasti.

”Terveydeksi.”

Vietimme kotvan sellaisessa toverillisessa hiljaisuudessa, jota Spoden kohtaaminen ja siitä selviytyminen on omiaan takomaan ihmisten välille. Saatuaan savukkeensa loppuun Poirot viimein virkkoi: ”Minunkin lienee parasta palata sisälle ennen kuin Hastings ehtii ihmetellä minne olen oikein kadonnut.”

Siinä missä Poirotin hyväntuulisuus vaikutti tehneen täydellisen encoren, en valitettavasti voinut sanoa omasta mielenlaadustani samaa; Hastingsin nimen kuuleminen oli omiaan palauttamaan pinnalle syyn aiempaan surkeuteeni. ”Ei hänellä vaikuttanut mitään hätää olevan kun me viimeksi näimme.” Tajusin että tämä lausuma saattoi vaikuttaa turhankin tuttavalliselta ja koin tarpeelliseksi tarkentaa: ”Hän ja miespalvelijani Jeeves ovat nääs vanhoja palveluskamuja.”

”Niinkö todella? _T_ _rès intéressant._ Kerrassaan ainutlaatuinen sattuma.”

Koska en itsekään olisi pistänyt pahakseni paria kehua, teki mieleni tunnustaa ettei kyseessä ollut sattuma lainkaan vaan tarkkaan harkitun aivotyön tulos. Hillitsin kuitenkin itseni ja hyvästä syystä: Poirot harmaine aivosoluineen ehkä ratkoi rikoksia käden käänteessä, mutta ei ollut mitään takeita siitä että sama tarkkaavaisuus olisi ulottanut Hastingsin yksityiselämän puolelle. Toisinaan nähkääs mies saattaa soitella niin sanoaksemme samanhenkisessä puhallinorkesterissa ja jättää syystä tahi toisesta mainitsematta siitä edes lähimmille ystävilleen, kuten kokemus oli minulle jo karvaalla kädellä näyttänyt. Oli siis välttämätöntä että pitäisin tämän nimenomaisen kynttilän toistaiseksi vakan alla, ainakin kunnes saisin udeltua Jeevesiltä lisätietoa.

Sisälle palattuamme ajauduimme nopeasti pattitilanteeseen: Poirot, jolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä mitä lahjahevosen suussa tosiasiassa oli meneillään, halusi ehdottomasti mennä yhyttämään kamunsa Hastingsin, kun taas minä, joka hyvin tiesin millä mallilla tämän vertauskuvallisen konin purukalusto makasi, harasin ymmärrettävästi vastaan. Näin ollen erkanimme toisistamme sen sortin lupausten saattelemana, että näkisimme pian illallisella.

Jälleen kerran hetki löysi minut haahuilemasta päämäärättömästi ympäriinsä, elonmerkkejä metsästäen, ja siinä tehtävässä olin edelleen, kun äkkiä läheisen kulman takaa kajahti kuuluviin tuttujen äänten kuoro: Madeline ja Spode olivat vaarassa osua suoraan kurssilleni.

Jälkikäteen en voi täydellä varmuudella mennä sanomaan, mitä seuraavaksi oikein tapahtui. Oletettavaa on, että Madelinen tuulikellomaisen helinän ja Spoden sumutorvimaisen baritonin muodostama helvetillinen duetto oli omiaan suistamaan reflekseistäni vastaavan hermokeskuksen hetkelliseen kaaokseen. Vastaavassa mielenhäiriössä tein siis täten ensimmäisen mieleeni pälkähtäneen asian ja heittäydyin lähimmästä käytävän varrella olevasta ovesta suin päin sisään. Enkä suinkaan lopettanut siihen, vaan etenin vielä käsikopelolla (huoneessa oli nähkääs pilkkopimeää) hyvän matkaa eteenpäin, kunnes tielleni sitten sattui jokin joka pikaisen taputtelun ja tamppauksen perusteella oli tunnistettavissa sohvaksi. Virinneen selviytymisviettini viimeisin voimin hamusin tieni sen taakse, kyyristyin polvilleni – ja odotin.

Muutama minuutti vierähti, ennen kuin pääsin taas itseni herraksi. Siihen mennessä pariskunta Bassett-Spode oli äänestä päätellen jatkanut matkaa eteenpäin ja vaara täten väistynyt. Käytävälle paluu tuntui kuitenkin sillä hetkellä liian riskaaberilta vedolta, joten aloin katsastaa vaihtoehtoisia poistumisreittejä. Aivan selkäni takana sattuikin sijaitsemaan ulos puutarhaan johtava ovi; vaan kun tapailin sen kahvaa ja yritin avata sitä, se pirhana ei suostunutkaan aukeamaan koko matkalta. Selvästi aikomus oli kova, mutta lukitusmekanismin kohdalla jokin harasi väen vängällä vastaan. Näytti jo uhkaavasti siltä, että minun pitäisi sittenkin tehdä katoamistemppuni samaa tietä kuin olin tullutkin, kunnes keksin kokeilla olisiko viereisen mööpelin päälle unohtunut kenties jotakin apuvälineeksi kelpaavaa. Aikani pimeässä sohittuani kouraani osui kuin osuikin jokin kirjeveitsen tapainen. Tökkäsin sen ovenraosta sisään ja avitin sillä lukkoa, ja eikä aikaakaan kun ovi narahti auki. Palautin veitsen sille kuuluneelle paikalle ja kirmasin vapauteen.

Onnistumisen synnyttämä riemu oli kuitenkin myrskysäässä nopeasti eletty ja vaatekerrastoni sitäkin pikaisemmin kaameassa kunnossa. Ulko-oven kajastusta metsästäessäni pörräsin pihalla kuin juopunut koi konsanaan. Paraatisisäänkäynnin vihdoin yhyttäessäni havaitsin jonkun ehtineen sinne ennen minua: kynnyksellä nökötti mustaakin mustempaa yötä mustempi kissa. Sen nähdessäni ehdin jo hetken kuvitella, että Dahlia-täti oli kokenut asiakseen raahata koko muun köörin ohella myös laiskanpullean Augustus-kollin mukaan, ennen kuin ymmärsin että edessäni oleva katti ei mitenkään kokonsa puolesta voinut olla sama; pikemminkin Augustus olisi pistellyt moisia palanpainikkeeksi. Nähtävästi tämä kissa oli rodultaan niitä yksilöitä jotka joku oli syystä tai toisesta aikanaan keksinyt jalostaa näyttämään siltä kuin ne olisivat juuri törmänneet naama edessä seinään – mitä näyttävämpi ruttu, sen laadukkaampi yksilö, näin olin ollut ymmärtävinäni. Pikkukaveri ei vaikuttanut olevan osakseen langenneesta lärvistä aivan yhtä innoissaan, kuten ei myöskään säästä. ”Miau”, se totesi, ikään kuin sanoakseen:  _Bertie, jos sinä et tällä sekunnilla päästä minua tästä ovesta, voin taata että sinunkin naamasi näyttää kohta tältä._

Mikäpä minä olin laittamaan arvon kissalle vastaan. Niine hyvineni poimin sen siis kainalooni ja astuin ovesta sisään eteishalliin, jossa ei onneksi näkynyt Bassettin Bassettia eikä sen puoleen Spodeakaan. Viereisten pariovien alta kajasti kuitenkin valoa ja niinpä suuntasin niitä kohti.

Ovien luokse päästyäni pysähdyin niiden taakse kuuntelemaan. Mitä seurasi oli se ääni, joka epäilemättä pääsee kun tusinaa lähentelevä luku ihmisiä raaviskelee ruokailuvälineillä pitkin perintölautasia ja särppii keittoa posket lommoilla. Kaiken viimeisteli muun hälyn ylle kohoava Jeevesin ääni, sen kohteliaasti tiedustellessa: ”Saako olla lisää parsaa, sir Seabrooke?”

Ne ruojat olivat aloittaneet illallisen ilman minua!

Tällä tavalla hyljätyksi tuleminen oli omiaan täyttämään olemukseni mitä syvimmällä ärtymyksellä ja – saanen tunnustaa – enemmänkin kuin hippusella pahanilkisyyttä. Normaalisti tämä Wooster on mitä vaatimattominta sorttia, mutta illan aikana omanarvontuntoni oli kokenut turhan monta kolausta kyetäkseen toipumaan entiseen malliin. Niinpä, kohennettuani otettani katista ja puserrettuani sen vasten rintaani kuin parhaankin sotasaaliin, tuuppasin pariovet apposelleen.

Ilokseni voin raportoida, että sisääntuloni oli suurmenestys. Merkittävin kiitos siitä kuului luontoäidille, joka juuri sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä päätti tehostaa vaikutelmaa ruokasalin ikkunoiden takana välkähtävällä salamalla ja sen perässä seuraavalla jyrinällä, joka kuulosti siltä kuin tusina kanuunaa olisi laukaistu yhtäaikaisesti. Eläinpolo sylissäni puhkesi säikkyyn mouruntaan ja taisteli itsensä vapaaksi; valot säksättivät päälle ja pois. Ruokapöydän vastakkaisella puolella Madeline oli kavahtanut pystyyn ja osoitti minua nyt vapisevalla sormella, kiljuen kuin liedellä viheltävä teepannu.

Olemukseni oli ehkä kevyesti reissussa rähjääntynyt, mutta silti yleisöni reaktiossa tuppasi olemaan vahvaa ylilyönnin makua. Yksi kulmakarva oli juuri kokenut asiakseen kohota kysyvänä, kun Jeeves liukui vierelleni tarjoiluastiaa yhä kannatellen. Hänen kalpeat, vakavat kasvonsa olivat omiaan kiinnittämään huomioni siihen seikkaan, että muut läsnäolijat olivat mukana jossakin sellaisessa juonessa jonka avainosuus itseltäni vielä uupui.

”Sir”, Jeeves aloitti, ”vaatteenne…”

Vasta samaisena aamuna olimme käyneet kevyen sananvaihdon siitä, tulisiko minun tällätä ylleni oman valintani mukainen, astetta värikylläisempi päällystö, vai noudattaa Jeevesin neuvoa tyytymällä arkiseen harmaaseen. Loppupeleissä olin pitänyt pääni ja sonnustautunut miten mieleni teki. Vaikka tilanne olikin mielestäni täysin sopimaton revanssiin kyseisestä kiistasta, kohdistin kuitenkin silmäni tunnollisesti alas.

Nyt kun en enää pidellyt kissaa kämmenilläni tai rämpinyt sokkona pimeässä, saatoin nähdä vaaleiden takinpielusteni olevan sieltä täältä ruosteenpunaisten läikkien peitossa. Pahiten sitä himskatin tärpättiä oli kuitenkin sotkeentunut hihansuihini ja jo ennestään mudan kyllästämiin polviini, ja olivatpa näköjään myös kämmeneni käväisseet maalissa, sillä sitähän sen punaisen sotkun täytyi olla. 

Ikään kuin senhetkiset mielenliikkeeni ennakoiden Jeeves jatkoi: ”Yrittäkää olla hätääntymättä, sir, mutta pelkään sen olevan verta.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

”Voihan viikuna sentään, Bertie”, Dahlia-täti kurmotti, ”kyllä sinä taas varsinaisen tempun tein!”

Tällä julkilausumalla oletin armaan esisukulaiseni viittaavan siihen, että näillä ’tempuillani’ oli sitä nykyä ruumisluku. Kaikeksi onneksi tuo numero alkoi ja loppui sen ainokaiseen ykköseen, mutta yrityksen puutteesta se ei johtunut; vaivaista varttia aiemmin yllättävä sisääntuloni oli ollut omiaan ajamaan kaikki sir Seabrooken vieraskuntaan kuuluvat sällit ja typykät pumpun toimintakykyä koettelevan joukkohysterian partaalle. Kyseessä ei ollut mikään leikin asia, sillä kaikki edelläm. sällit ja typykät eivät suinkaan olleet ikäjakaumansa puolesta laskettavissa nuoruuden nuppusiksi, vaan edustivat harmaahapsineen ja ryppyineen pikemminkin tiettyä tervaskanto-luokkaa. Olikin vaatinut aimo annoksen hajusuolaa ja täyslaidallisen Jeevesin erikoisia ennen kuin kaikki järkkyneet hermot oli saatu asianmukaisesti rauhoitettua. Olin katsonut siinä sivussa aiheelliseksi kumota pari lasillista itsekin. Kolmannen naukun kohdalla käteni olivat jopa malttaneet lopettaa tärisemisensä, eikä siemailua sen jälkeen enää säestänyt jääpalojen marakassimainen rahina.

Siihen mennessä meidän oli onnistunut päästä selville ainoastaan siitä, ettei rinnuksillani oleva subst – sus – substantiivi? – sanokaamme aine, ollut lähtöisin omista suonistani, kuten ei Brutukseksi paljastuneesta kissastakaan. Parhaillaan meitä vaelsi pieni seurue pitkin kartanon käytäviä, aikeenamme jäljittää aiemmin kulkemani reitti veren mysteerilähteen selvittämiseksi. Idea oli ollut Poirotin ja tämä johtikin kulkuetta kapteeni Hastings rinnallaan. Jeeves seurasi askeleen jäljessä ja minä tiukasti hänen vanavedessään. Perää piti itsensä väen vängällä mukaan änkenyt Dahlia-täti, jota kukaan ei ilmeisesti ollut uskaltanut komentaa jäämään jälkeen. Minuun kohdistuvasta soimimisesta huolimatta täti vaikutti olevan etsinnöistämme turhankin tohkeissaan ja epäilin salaa mielessäni, että toimi toi sukulaiseni mieleen vanhat hyvät ajat ketunmetsästyksen merkeissä; en olisi lainkaan ihmetellyt mikäli tämän huulilta olisi pian kajahtanut jahtihuuto jos toinenkin.

Muutaman verestä vapaan käytävän jälkeen etsintäpartiomme tie kävi sen huoneen kohdalle, jonne olin aiemmin livahtanut piiloon Madelinea ja Spodea. Poirot avasi oven selkoselleen niin, että hänen melkoisen matalalle jäävien hartioiden yli me muutkin saatoimme tähystää niiden takaiseen hämärään.

”Huone oli siis tällä tavalla pimeä kun te kävitte täällä, _non?_ ” tiedusteli Poirot. Kun vahvistin asian olleen juurikin niin, hän nyökkäsi. ”Selvä. Ja nyt – _que la lumière soit!”_

Katkaisija napsahti ja valo tosiaan tuli. Näkyviin tulvahti huone, joka vaikutti jonkinasteiselta toimiston ja kirjaston rakkauslapselta, jos nyt huoneilla olisi ollut sellaisia tapana tehtailla. Kirjoituspöydän lisäksi läsnä oli jos jonkimoista hyllyä, joilla seisoi kirjojen ohella erilaista rihkamaa ja täytettyä eliökunnan edustajaa. Parin lasipurkeissa hilluvan liskoeläimen perusteella kamuni Gussie Fink-Nottle olisi ollut pakahtua riemusta. Kun siirsin katseeni lähemmäs ikkunaa, osui se siihen sohvanrumilukseen jonka taakse olin piiloutunut aiemmin.

Sen pidemmittä puheitta retkikuntamme hajaantui haravoimaan huonetta. Minä sen sijaan viivyttelin ovensuussa, potien alati kasvavaa tarvetta hakea marssiohjeita joltakulta sellaiselta henkilöltä jolle tällainen salapoliisityöskentely oli tutumpaa puuhaa. Olin pienen ikäni ahminut jos jonkinlaisia dekkareita, niiden kovapintaisia vainukoiria ihaillen, mutta nyt kun löysin itseni keskeltä tosielämän rikosnäytelmää, haikailin kovasti asiaan erikoistuneen teatterikuiskaajan perään. Täten katsoin siis parhaaksi hakeutua mitä pikimmiten Poirotin tuntumaan.

Etsivä oli seisahtunut kirjahyllyn eteen ja tarkasteli parhaillaan jotakin, mikä seisoi nurkassa olevalla jalustalla. Ensivilkaisun perusteella saatoin ainoastaan päätellä sen olevan jonkin sortin täytetty eläin, eikä toinenkaan katselukerta tehnyt hullua hurskaammaksi. Otuksen länteen osoittava osio koostui nokikolarin piipunrassimaisesta tuposta harmaata pöyhkeää karvaa, samalla kun idänpuoleinen lohko oli pelkkä alati kapeneva turkissuppilo. Sillä puoliskolla karva oli lyhyttä ja jäykkää, tuoden mieleen sen kesän kun oli nuorena koulupoikana sattunut saamaan vilauksen siitä, kuinka koulun vanhemmanpuoleinen keittäjätär oli pihamaalla aurinkoa ottaessaan hiilannut hameenhelman polviin asti päivettääkseen paljaita koipiaan, jotka olivat niin sanoaksemme tilassa _au naturel_. Parista pieniä korvia oli pääteltävissä, että jälkimmäisen oli tarkoitus olla eläimen pärstäpuoli. Keskiosaa koristi yksinäinen, musta kaitale, kuin lentoon lähtevän linnun siipi. Kaikista merkittävintä tässä merkittävyyksien sarjassa oli kuitenkin eläimen silkka koko: takajaloille noustessaan se olisi kevyesti vetänyt vertoja omalle varrelleni ja hipoi neljällä raajallakin polveni yläpieltä.

 _”_ _Myrmecophaga tridactyla._ Tunnetaan meilläpäin myös Isomuurahaiskarhuna.”

Sillä aikaa kun olin ällistellyt otusta, Jeeves oli hiimannut huomaamatta taakseni. Vasenta korvanpieltäni kutitteli hänen sanojaan säestänyt uloshenkäys, ja pyörähtäessäni ympäri löysinkin hänet seisomasta niin läheltä, että hyvä kun liivinnappimme eivät kolahtaneet kohtaamisen myötä yhteen. Toljotin häntä leipäluukku niin sanoaksemme levällään, ihaillen estotta sitä tapaa jolla hänen onnistui nykyisessäkin tilanteessa pitää järkensä kyllin kasassa jakaakseen moisia tiedonmurusia. Itse tunsin olevani niin lähellä hermoromahduksen parrasta, että kurkin jo paraikaa sen alla avautuvia maisemia.

”En tiennytkään, että sinussa on eläintieteilijän vikaa”, virkoin lopulta, kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä että jotakin piti virkkoman.

”Olen ottanut tavaksi perehdyttää itseni joihinkin zoologisiin löydöksiin, sir”, kuului vastaus noilta huulilta, jotka olisi yhtä hyvin voitu veistää marmorista joskus ammoisina aikoina, silloin kun oli vielä ollut täysin hyväksyttävää – ellei jopa suositeltavaa – veistellä sen rakkaimman velikullan olemusta kiveen. ”Käsittääkseni tätä lajiketta tavataan ainoastaan eräillä alueilla Väli- ja Etelä-Amerikassa. Mitä luultavimmin sir Seabrooke on tuonut sen matkoiltaan.”

”Minäkin olen niillä seuduilla reissatessani kuullut tästä kaverista!” Kapteeni Hastings työntyi tyhjästä väliimme, tapittaen tätä muurahaiskarhua viikarimainen pilke sinisissä silmissään. ”Amazon-joen varrella niistä kerrotaan kaikenlaisia kujeilevia heimotarinoita. Mikäli muistan oikein, yksi tällainen haastaa jaguaarin kilpailuun, jossa kaksikon on tarkoitus pidättää henkeä veden alla. Ennen jokeen menemistä molemmat riisuvat turkkinsa etteivät ne kastuisi, mutta kun jaguaari sitten on vedessä, muurahaiskarhu – joka oli aina ollut kateellinen jaguaarille sen täplistä – nappaakin sen turkin ja pakenee.”

Sillä kertaa Hastings ansaitsi myös oman osansa suu selkosellaan suoritetusta tuijotuksestani. Ei ihme että Jeeves oli niin tykästynyt mieheen: tämähän tiesi florasta ja faunasta aivan yhtäläisessä määrin kuin hänkin.

Se oli kuitenkin Poirot, joka totesi Hastingsille hymyillen: ”Sinä olet synnynnäinen tarinankertoja, _mon ami_ , mutta pelkään etteivät pelkät tarinat hyödytä meitä nyt.”

”No, mahdolliset turkkivarkaudet sikseen, tämä otus olisi kyllä hyötynyt omasta herrasmuurahaiskarhun herrasmuurahaiskarhupalvelijasta”, totesin minäkin. ”Pala siitä näyttää tipahtaneen matkasta: kynsi, ellen pahasti erehdy.”

Jeeves kumartui kohti eläimen eturaajoja, jotka näyttivät kääntyvän hassunkurisesti kaksin kerroin, ikään kuin muurahaiskarhu olisi luonnossa tavannut sipsutella varpaisillaan. ”Herra Wooster on oikeassa”, hän totesi hetkeä myöhemmin, kuulostaen aidosti yllättyneeltä. ”Yksi sen etukynsistä näyttää tosiaan puuttuvan.”

Poirot mutisi itsekseen matalalla äänellä jotakin ranskaksi; kenties siunasi mielessään omaa palvelusväkeään, jolle ei tuottanut vaikeuksia pitää lukua yksittäisistä hansikkaista sun muista.

Hastings sen sijaan esitti näkemyksensä ääneen ja kotokielellä. ”Se ei silti välttämättä tarkoita, että se olisi kadonnut matkalla. Ymmärtääkseni muurahaiskarhut voivat olla hyvinkin aggressiivisia ja hyökätessään ne käyttävät nimenomaan etukäpäliään. Eikä ihme – katsokaa nyt noita kynsiä.” Hastings raotti sormillaan käpäliä verhoavaa karvapeitettä, tarjoten meillä näkymän kymmensenttisiin sirppeihin. ”Välillä epäonniset ihmisetkin ovat saaneet näistä surmansa.”

Sillä välin kun me neljä olimme kokoontuneet otuksen ympärille, Dahlia-täti oli mennä käyskennellyt nuuskimassa toisaalla. Valitettavasti kävikin niin, että hän oli meistä se joka yhytti miespolon ensin – lähestulkoon kompastumalla tähän. Ruumis lojui oikosenaan sen sohvan takana jossa vastikään olin itsekin kykkinyt, irvistys miehen kalmankalpeilla kasvoilla jonkin irvokkaan karnevaalinaamion luokkaa. Lattia oli täynnä verijälkiä siinä missä olin steppaillut ja selkeä vana johti ulos vieville parioville, joita koristi groteski sormivärimaalaus kahvan ympäri.

Kohtausta katsellessani näkökenttäni supistui tunnelimaiseen muotoon ja kävi pitsiliinamaisen ohueksi reunoilta, samalla kun vatsalaukkuni yritti suorittaa jonkinmoisia aerobisia liikkeitä, joita olisin kernaasti toivonut sen välttävän. Seuraava mitä tajusin oli se, että olin tullut ohjatuksi istumaan sohvalle sillä jo kenottavan Dahlia-tädin viereen. Täti näytti itsekin melkoisen vihertävältä kiduksien seudulta ja tuijotti eteensä pukahtamatta halaistua sanaa, mikä tädin luonteen tuntien oli kertana ensimmäinen laatuaan. Uskallan väittää, ettei Woosterin klaani ollut sillä hetkellä parhaimmillaan.

”Sir.” Puhuja oli Jeeves. Hänen tutun äänensä onnistui palauttaa minut sen verran nykyhetkeen, että ymmärsin hänen jykevän kämmenensä kiertyneen rauhoittavasti toisen polveni ympärille, kuin ankkurina myrskynsilmässä. Toisenlaisissa olosuhteissa ele olisi voinut herättää minussa varsin erilaisia tunteita, mutta nyt niistä päällimmäisenä oli vain kiitollisuus. ”Kenties teidän ja rouva Traversin olisi parasta palata muiden seuraan. Olen varma, että herra Poirot informoi tilanteen kehityksestä heti kun hän tietää lisää.”

Niine hyvineen minut ja Dahlia-täti paimennettiin takaisin salonkiin. Siellä me liityimme Tom-sedän seuraan, joka näytti parhaillaan siltä että kyseessä oli tasan viimeinen kerta kun tämä läksisi kotorauhastaan yhtään minnekään eivätkä sitä päätöstä horjuttamaan riittäisi mitkään maailman hopeat. Sillä hetkellä oli taipuvainen kallistumaan samalle aatekannalle.

Olin elänyt vakaasti siinä uskossa että ruokasalissa koettu välikohtaus oli ollut omiaan karistamaan Madelinen naimahaaveet, olihan tämä tuntunut julmistuneen suuresti siitä ajatuksesta että kyseessä oli käsitykseni huonosta pilasta, joka oli ottanut lisäpontta neitokaisen aiemmasta kirjakuvaksesta haudankatkuisine hahmoineen ja kohtalokkaine kissoineen. Vaan kun siinä odotellessamme uskalsin vähänkin vilkaista Madelineen päin, niin eiköhän vain sieltä suunnalta tullut täyslaidallinen aiemmalla hempeydellä ja myötätunnolla voideltua katsetta. Nähtävästi veren aitous oli tehnyt tehtävänsä ja tämä Wooster oli jälleen herrasmiesluokkaa. Se siitä valopilkusta sitten.

Varttituntia myöhemmin Poirot palasi, kannoillaan Hastingsin ja Jeevesin mittavat varret. Muassaan nämä toivat takaisin myös sir Seabrooken, jonka olivat aiemmin vieneet katsastamaan työhuoneessa odottavaa ikävää yllätystä, eikä miekkonen tosiaan vaikuttanut siitä suuremmin ilahtuneen. Uskalsin tosin veikata, ettei illan isäntä ollut paremmissakaan olosuhteissa sitä ilahtuvinta sorttia: ulkonäöltään sir Seabrooke oli koppava – vai onkohan se sana jota tarkoitan kopea? No joka tapauksessa, ehdottomasti jotakin k:lla alkavaa tämä oli, ja jokseenkin nuori ollakseen sir yhtään mitään.

Poirot astui salongin muodostamalle estradille tottunein elkein. _”Mesdames et Messieurs_ : valitettava velvollisuuteni on kertoa, että olemme löytäneet ruumiin.” Ilmoitusta säesti järkyttyneiden henkäysten kuoro. ”Sir Seabrooke tässä on tunnistanut uhrin kadonneeksi hovimestarikseen Archie Fletcheriksi. Kuolinsyy vaikuttaa olleen rintaan kohdistunut isku terävällä esineellä. Tämän seikan johdosta uskonkin ettei kuolema ollut laadultaan luonnollinen: monsieur Fletcher murhattiin, ja on oletettavaa, että hänen murhaajansa on yhä paikalla.”

Mitäpä siihen saattoi todeta: jotenkin arvelin, ettei satunnainen ’No jopas!’ tai edes mikään niin puhutteleva kuin ’Herramunisä!’ olisi tehnyt tehtäväänsä. Ajatus siitä, että kuka tahansa paikallaolijoista saattoi olla harmittoman tweedpuvun tai kaulahelmitertun taakse kätkeytyvä ihmispaholainen, oli omiaan vetämään tämän Woosterin jo kertaalleen notkahtaneet polvet uudelleen veteliksi. Koolla oleva vieraskunta liikahteli odotetun vaivaantuneesti, silmäillen toisiaan kuin laitumen heinikkoon luikahtanutta käärmettä etsivä lauma säikkyjä poneja.

”Tämä”, Poirot jatkoi, kohottaen jotakin metallista nenäliinaan verhottujen sormiensa välissä, ”löytyi ruumiin läheltä. Uskoakseni se liittyy jotenkin rikokseen.”

Esine oli hopeinen kynäveitsi, jossa oli ankanmuotoinen kahva. ”Ah, mutta minähän tunnistan tuon kapistuksen!” hihkaisin, ilahtuneena siitä että saatoin kerrankin olla avuksi. ”Katsokaas kun se ovi ulos oli jokseenkin jumissa, niin minä sitten satuin poimimaan tuon ja hieman avitin sillä sitä lukkoa.”

Poirot räpäytti silmiään sangen äimistyneesti. ”Poimimaan sen mistä, monsieur Wooster?”

”Siitä viereiseltä kaapinlaidalta.”

Siinä samassa huoneen nurkasta kuului pientä tulivuorenpurkaista muistuttava kurkunkorahdus. ”Onko meidän muka tarkoitus uskoa, että sinä toikkaroit ympäriinsä samassa huoneessa kuolleen miehen kanssa, sotkit verta ylt’ympäriinsä ja kopeloit vielä kaiken päälle murha-asetta, etkä silti huomannut tilanteessa mitään outoa?” Spode jyrisi. ”Täyttä pajunköyttä, sanon minä!”

Uskomatonta kyllä Spode vaikutti vihjaavan, että minulla – Bertram W. Woosterilla – oli jotakin tekemistä tuon miespolon kuoleman kanssa. ”Ei kai teidän loordisuutenne vain tarkoita vihjata, että minulla olisi ollut jotakin tekemistä tuon miespolon kuoleman kanssa?”

”Hitot vihjaamisesta – minä väitän niin! Onhan tässä jo odoteltukin koska sinä katsot sopivaksi siirtyä pelkistä näpistyksistä suuremman luokan rikoksiin ja nyt se päivä on vihdoin koittanut!”

Poirotin ei täytynyt kuin kohottaa ilmaan yksi kämmen ja naps vain, Spoden jäi sen komentamana kakomaan tyhjää ilmaa, kunnes lopulta kampesi suunsa kiinni ja pysyikin vaiti. Kyseessä oli kerrassaan huipputemppu, tuumin, jotakin sellaista mitä minun pitäisi ehdottomasti pyytää tätä opettamaan kunhan kaikki tämä olisi ohi, jos ei itselleni niin Jeevesille vähintäänkin. Joku joka saattoi sillä tavalla vain kuljeskella ympäriinsä Spoden kaltaisia kavereita hiljentäen omasi Moosekseen ja tämän meriä halkovaan kävelykeppiin verrannolliset voimat.

”Minun on tuskin tarpeellista korostaa, että on tapahtunut mitä vakavin”, Poirot sanoi, vilkaisten minua yksi kulmakarva sen oloisesti koholla, kuin mainittu korostushanke olisi syystä tahi toisesta ollut paikallaan. ”Lordi Sidcup on oikeassa siinä, että monsieur Woosterin läsnäolo rikoksen tapahtumapaikalla on sangen epäilyttävää ja siksi todistusaineisto puhuu tällä hetkellä häntä vastaan.”

”Ah, mutta eihän tuo vielä merkitse mitään: nähkääs minulla on jokseenkin tapana olla aina väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan”, kiirehdin vakuuttamaan. ”Mikäli kysytte tädiltäni, hän varmasti vahvistaa sen – eikö niin, vanha luumuseni?”

Dahlia-tädin ainut vastaus oli haudata kasvot käsiinsä ja jupista jotakin käsittämätöntä parantumattomista maanvaivoista. Ylitseni pyyhkäisi sympatian aalto: selkeästi päivän mukanaantuoma jännitys oli ollut täti-paralle liikaa ja nyt seikka ilmeni hetkellisenä luonteen heikkoutena.

”Jos sallitte, sir, minulla olisi ehdotus.” Tällä kertaa puhuja oli Jeeves: tavanomaiseen tapaansa hän oli materialisoitunut ovensuusta vierelleni ilman että olin kyseistä siirtymää noteerannut, ja osoitti nyt sanansa Poirotille. ”Vaikka ymmärrän että ilman ammattilaisen suorittamaa arviota tarkkaa kuolinhetkeä on hankala määrittää, uskoakseni herra Fletcher oli löytöhetkellä ollut edesmennyt jo toista tuntia. Silloin minä ja herra Wooster vasta saavuimme paikalle. Mikäli herra Wooster kykenee kertomaan kenen seurassa hän oleskeli tuloamme seuranneen tunnin, varmasti se vapauttaa hänet kaikesta epäilyksenalaisuudesta?”

Sillä hetkellä olisin voinut suudella tuota kuomaa silkasta helpotuksesta. Se, että olisin voinut tehdä niin pitkästä liudasta muitakin syitä, ei merkannut mitään: jälleen kerran hän oli rientänyt avukseni kun hätä oli mitä suurin.

Olin niin täydellisesti hänen neroutensa pauloissa, että minulta kesti tovi havahtua suunnitelman ainoaan epäkohtaan. ”Itse asiassa se saattaa olla hieman hankalaa, tämä mainitsemasi alib – alibaba – albat…”

”Alibi, sir.”

”Niin aivan, tämä alibi-hanke”, jatkoin minä. ”Sen jälkeen kun me erosimme toisistamme eteishallissa ja sinä ja kapteeni Hastings menitte yläkertaan, minä vähän niin kuin käyskentelin siellä sun täällä.”

Ilme Jeevesin kasvoilla lähenteli tärkättyä sammakkoa – yhtä sellaista härkälajiketta jopa, ei mitään harmitonta nuijapääluokkaa. Se oli kuitenkin sir Seabrooke, joka tiedusteli k-tyypilleen uskollisen kalseasti: ”Te _käyskentelitte?_ ”

”Enimmäkseen yksikseen”, lisäsin sangen nolona. ”Tapasin pikaisesti Madelinen –”

”Se on neiti Bassett sinulle!”

”– ja sen jälkeen me törmäsimme herra Poirotin kanssa toisiimme puutarhassa”, päätin, jättäen Spoden välikommentin omaan arvoonsa.

”Aivan, silloin kun te kiipesitte ulos ikkunasta, puhuen kohtalosta ja kuolemasta”, Poirot muisteli, tyrkäten minut kommentillaan suin päin takaisin jalopeurojen vertauskuvalliseen luolaan.

Nyt oli Madelinen vuoro menettää malttinsa. ”Bertie, miksi ihmeessä sinä oikein lähdit sillä tavalla kiipeilemään, vaikka sinä olit juuri luvannut odottaa minua?”

”Oletettavasti herra Wooster huomasi aiemmin sisääntuomansa kissan sateessa ja tunsi velvollisuudekseen noutaa sen pikaisesti sisälle”, Jeeves selitti, juuri sillä hetkellä kun Spode ärjyi: _”Te olitte sopineet tapaavanne toisenne?!”_

Tilanne oli suistumassa täyteen kaaokseen. Pelastava enkeli saapui tällä kertaa Hastingsin tomerassa hahmossa; jossakin vaiheessa tämä oli jättänyt huoneen, vain palatakseen nyt Poirotin rinnalle kuin eturintamalle sanaa kantava viestintuoja konsanaan. ”Asia on kuten sinä epäilitkin: puhelinlinjat ovat poikki”, tämä tiedotti. ”Jos niin on tulvan johdosta tienkin laita, se tarkoittaa että me olemme täällä eristyksissä.”

”Eristyksissä?” Spode murisi tyrmistyneenä, ja tuli heti yhtämielisen muminan ja Madelinen säikyn vikinän säestämäksi. ”Ja miten meidän on sitten muka tarkoitus päästä kotiin?”

”Asia on sangen yksinkertainen, lordi Sidcup: te ette mene kotiin”, vastasi Poirot järkkymättömällä nuotilla. ”Syyllinen on tässä huoneessa kanssamme; kunnes tämä asia on selvitetty, kenenkään ei ole sallittua lähteä. Mikäli myrsky laantuukin huomiseen mennessä ja poliisin kutsuminen mahdollistuu, on meidän pidettävä huolta ettei tuo murhaaja pääse karkuun.”

Siihen kenelläkään ei ollut mitään nokan koputtamisen aihetta, ei edes Spodella, jonka nokkaa olisi kyllä jonkun sallinutkin pariin otteeseen voimalla kopauttaa.

 

* * *

 

Näiden dramaattisten julistusten jälkimainingeissa Jeevesin onnistui viimein kiinnittää huomioni siihen seikkaan, että ylläni oli edelleen se sama päällyskerrasto joka oli kerrostettu epäonnisen herra Fletcherin jäänteillä. Yhtälailla oman mielenrauhani vuoksi kuin yleisen hyvän nimissä päätin hypätä apostolikyytiin ja siirryin sillä yläkertaan, etsiytyen siellä huoneeseen minne Jeeves oli saapumisemme myötä kipannut kapsäkkini. En ole varma olisiko pukeutumisesta tullut senhetkisessä mielentilassani yhtään mitään, ellei Jeeves itsekin olisi soljunut seuraavalla ovenavauksella sisään. Vaikka en epäillytkään hänen aikeensa vilpittömyyttä avustaa nuorta isäntäänsä näinä vaikeina aikoina, olin havaitsevinani hänessä innokkuutta siksikin, että olemalla läsnä hän saattoi henkilökohtaisesti saatella pois päiviltä makuaan syvästi loukanneen vaateparren.

Jeeves kuori woosterillisen rungon ulos tahriintuneista rytkyistä niin hienovaraisesti kuin taisi, talletti ne jonnekin lopullista hävitystä varten ja loihti sitten kaapin kätköistä uuden putipuhtaan asukokonaisuuden. Sävyltään se oli yhtä synkkä kuin senhetkinen mielialani. Jeeves sonnusteli pukimet paikalleen ja kiristi kirsikkana kakun päälle kaulaani pujottamaansa solmion niin suoraan linjaan, että rautatielaitoksen kisko-osastolla oltaisiin oltu saavutuksesta kateellisia. Tässä toimessa hänen rystysensä hipaisivat aika ajoin kutkuttavasti leuankuoppaani. Sen sijaan että olisin mennyt kosketuksesta tainnoksiin, seistä kekotin paikallani kuin sellainen sanonnallisista harmeista ja psalmeista tuttu suolapatsas, olinhan jo aika päiviä sitten tottunut tällaisiin persoonaani kohdistuviin huomionosoituksiin ja osasin ottaa ne vastaan kaikessa tahattomuudessaan, niistä sen puoleen häkeltymättä kuin hämmästymättä.

”Jeeves, olen pahoillani että minun onnistui sillä tavalla tärvellä se sinun ehdotuksesi”, puhelin täysin ammattimaiseen sävyyn, vailla pienintäkään _faux_ ia tai sen paheellista kaimaa _pase_ eta. ”Ethän sinä millään voinut tietää mitä tämä isäntä hommaili sillä aikaa kun sinä olit toisaalla.”

”Huolimatta aidosta olinpaikastanne, sir, minä toivoin että te olisitte yksinkertaisesti sanoneet olleenne minun seurassani.”

”Mutta sehän olisi ollut vale!” hämmästelin, yhtäaikaisen liikuttuneena siitä, että hänen kaltaisensa putipuhtoinen luonne olisi vuokseni ollut valmis antamaan väärän valan. ”Ja helposti todistettavissa sellaiseksi – tehän olitte itse kapteeni Hastingsin seurassa.”

”Vain pikaisesti: hän auttoi minua kantamaan laukut yläkertaan, ja kun ilmoitin hänelle että minun oli purettava ne, me päätimme jatkaa keskusteluamme myöhempänä ajankohtana.”

Se tarkoitti sitä, että luulojeni vastaisesti Jeeves ei sittenkään ollut heittänyt Hastingsin kanssa kokemansa _rendezvous_ in nojalla velvollisuuksia tuuleen, vaan viikannut tunnollisesti tämän Woosterin pukuja vaikka sydämen paikka oli toisaalla. Tämä viimeistään todisti sen, että hän toden totta oli uskollisin ja paras palvelija mitä tämä maailma kamarallaan kantoi. Se myös tarkoitti sitä, että joutuisin rehkimään kahta kauheammin osoittaakseni hänelle että välillä oli täysin suotavaa antautua Afroditen ohjattavaksi pelkkien juomanlaskijallisten velvollisuuksin sijaan.

Oli niin paneutunut laatimaan seuraavaa siirtoani rakkauden pelikentällä, etten alkuun edes noteerannut Jeevesin hienovaraisempia yrityksiä kiinnittää huomioni. Vasta kun hänen olemuksensa otti kiistatta haltuunsa koko näkökenttäni, havahduin siihen että hänellä oli pelkän kravatinoikaisun ohella jotakin kivensorttista sydämellään.

”Sir”, hän aloitti, ”tarkoitukseni ei ole huolestuttaa teitä, mutta kuten varmasti hyvin tiedätte, Englannin lain asettamat rangaistukset ovat vastaavissa kuolemantuottamustapauksissa erittäin ankarat. Pahimmillaan ne voivat tietää jopa hirttotuomiota. Ellei monsieur Poirot onnistu todistamaan syyttömyyttänne…”

Koko sinä aikana kun Jeeves oli ollut palveluksessani, en muistanut kertaakaan nähneeni häntä vastaavan tunnekuohun vallassa. Se ilmeni molempien kulmakarvojen yhteentörmäyksenä hänen jylhän otsansa muodostamalla näyttämöllä sekä siinä tavassa, jolla sanat putoilivat hänen värittömiltä huuliltaan kiihkeänä litaniana loppuunsaöljytyn saarnan sijaan, vain katketakseen tykkänään sellaisen mahdollisuuden äärellä, jota hän epäilemättä piti liian hirmuisena lausuttavaksi ääneen. Kaikki se sai minut viimein käsittämään millaiseen kiipeliin Wooster oli todella tällä kertaa itsensä hommannut. Sen sijaan että olisin mennä vierähtänyt ojasta vain hitusen kinkkisempään allikkoon, vaikuttivat nykytilanteen valossa kaikenlaiset kosteikot jääneen kokonaan taakse ja korvautuneen mitä epämiellyttävimmillä skenaarioilla lyhyestä köysipyrähdyksestä ja sen lopussa koittavasta äkkistopista, kuten niin monissa jännityskirjoissa oli asia tapana kaartelematta ilmaista.

Palveluksessani Jeeves oli kohdannut mystisiin meripetoihin verrannollisia tätejä ja sellaisia vihonviimeisiä sielunvihollisia kuin Spode, kaikki silmääkään räpäyttämättä. Vaan toisin oli nyt. Uskollisen aisaparinsa näkeminen noin lohduttomassa tilassa oli omiaan herättämään pelkoa uljaimmassakin sydämessä, mutta hetken epäröinnin jälkeen tunsin sisäisen taisteluntahtoni kohottavan velvollisuudentuntoista päätään. Oli kuin pieni ääni sisälläni olisi kannustanut minua olemaan rohkea, jos ei itseni vuoksi, niin vähintäänkin sen edessäni seisovan miespolon nimissä josta välitin niin kovin. Joku olisi kenties voinut kyseenalaistaa hoksottimieni kirkkauden, kun sillä tavalla otin vinkistä vaarin kaiken maailman äänistä pääkopassani, mutta tilanteen vakavuuden nimissä päätin työntää moiset huolet syrjään – juuri nyt käsillä oli tärkeämpiäkin huolenaiheita, kuten allekirj. syyttömäksi todistaminen ja ennen kaikkea Jeevesin vakuuttaminen siitä, että moinen tavoite oli saavutettavissa.

”Huoli pois, kuomaseni – olen varma että Poirot on jo pistänyt ne kuuluisat harmaan aivosolunsa hyrräämään täyttä päätä, ja viimeistään huomenna me kaikki jo nauramme tälle tapaukselle hyvänä vitsinä.” Oikean sävyn saavuttamiseksi koin tarpeelliseksi tehostaa sanojani lyhyellä naurahduksella, _hah hah_.

Ilmeestä päätellen Jeeves piti riemuani mitä äärimmissä määrin hyvän maun vastaisena, mikä latisti oloani entisestään.

”Tutkimuksista puheen ollen”, hän katsoi viimein aiheelliseksi jatkaa, ”olisiko teillä mitään sitä vastaan, sir, jos tarjoaisin apuani herra Poirotille? Epäilemättä hän on sangen ansioitunut tutkija, mutta mieltäni helpottaisi tieto siitä, että voisin itsekin olla osallisena takaamassa jatkuvan turvallisuutenne.”

Kuullessani tämän toiveikkaan julistuksen tulvahdin täyteen helpotusta. Olin jo suostumassa täyttä häkää, sillä mielessäni ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä etteikö juttu olisi ratkennut alta aikayksikön kun Jeevesin ja Poirotin kaltaiset nerot kopauttaisivat viisaat pääkoppansa yhteen. Siinä samassa jälleen yksi sinnikäs, sisäinen sivuääni vaati kuitenkin pikaista huomiotani. Kun kallistin korvani sen puoleen, seuraava keskustelu seurasi:

MINÄ: Niin, miten voin oikein auttaa?

SIVUÄÄNI: Koen asiakseni muistuttaa siitä alkuperäisestä syystä, jonka johdosta sinä ja Jeeves tänään tänne saavuitte – syystä, joka liittyy olennaisesti erääseen kapteeni Hastingsiin.

MINÄ: Niin, niin, se rakkaushanke. Ikävä homma veikkoseni, mutta kuten varmasti näet, tässä on nyt vähän isompia kanoja kynittävänä. Murhia tapahtunut ja sellaista. Ymmärrät varmasti.

SIVUÄÄNI: Eikö Jeeves siis mielestäsi ansaitse olla onnellinen?

Se himskatti vieköön kirveli se. Ajatus siitä, että Jeeves joutuisi uhraamaan oman onnensa setviäkseen jälleen kerran nuoren isäntänsä tempauksia, oli äkkiä kestämätön. En yksinkertaisesti voinut tehdä sitä hänelle, en vaikka vaarassa olikin se yksi ja ainut henkiriepu. Loppupeleissä rakkaus korjasi aina koko potin, vai miten se yksi runoilijaheppu olikaan männäaikoina todennut. Selvää oli, että Jeeves olisi kyllä tiennyt.

”Osuva ajatus, veikkoseni, mutta ei aivan se mitä minulla oli mielessäni. Katsos kun minä näen tällä haavaa parhaaksi sen, että _minä_ tarjoan Poirotille mainitsemaasi nuuskimisapua ja selostan siinä sivussa omia näkemyksiäni tähän ikävään äksidenttiin johtaneista tapahtumista, Bassetteista, tädeistä, j.n.e.”, järkeilin sukkelasti. ”Samaan aikaan sinä voit seurata muita parhaaksi katsomiasi johtolankoja yhdessä kap. Hastingsin kanssa. Jossakin välissä me sitten kokoonnumme nelistään ja päästämme parikin kärpästä päiviltä yhdellä iskujousella. Nokkelaa, eikö?”

Mielestäni suunnitelma oli kokonaisuudessaan juuri sitä vaikka itse sanonkin, sisälsihän se aimo annoksen tasavertaisia mahdollisuuksia löytää oikea syyllinen ja toisaalta Amorille ampua kauan odotettu nuolensa. Jälleen kerran Jeevesin piirteet eivät kuitenkaan ilmentäneet yhtämielistä vakuuttuneisuutta. ”Jos niin sanotte, sir”, hän myönsi kuitenkin lopulta, huulet tiukkana viivana. ”Siinä tapauksessa saanen ehdottaa, että ryhdymme työhön mahdollisimman nopeasti.”

 

* * *

 

Puolta tuntia myöhemmin Jeevesin oli onnistunut manööverata tilanne niin, että kartanon tupakkasalongista löytyivät itseni lisäksi Poirot ja Hastings, samalla kun muut vieraat nautiskelivat toisaalla Anatolen tehtailemia, turhan uteliaisuuden lopullisesti tukahduttavia pikkusuolaisia, meneillään olevasta salaliitosta autuaan tietämättöminä.

Kolmikosta minä saavuin viimeisenä paikalle ja tulvahdinkin heti täyteen epäilystä siitä, olinko todella tervetullut seuraan, olihan siitä kulunut vasta tovi poikineen kun Poirot itse oli julistanut minut epäilyksenalaiseksi. Olin kuitenkin ennättänyt tuskin kynnyksen yli, kun Hastings jo porhalsi luokseni käsi ojossa.

”Tajusin juuri, että me kaksi emme ole ehtineet kunnolla edes esittäytyä. Herra Woosterhan se oli? Arthur Hastings, mukava tutustua.” Koura kiertyi omani ympäri ja vatkasi sitä niin ponnekkaasti, että siinä vaiheessa kun tämä suvaitsi lahjoittaa kätösen pois, pelkäsin saavani takaisin pelkkää kermaa. ”Sanoin juuri aiemmin Reggielle, että perin harmillinen juttu koko selkkaus – ensin tuo myrsky ja nyt vielä tämä.”

Oli yksityisen suhtautumiseni Hastingstiin mikä tahansa, en silti aikonut päästää tätä herroittelemaan minua sillä tavalla, ja siksi vietinkin aluksi tovin vakuutellen niin vilpittömästä kuin suinkin vain kykenin, että Jeevesin ystävät olivat minunkin ystäviäni ja ystävät tapasivat aina kutsua minua Bertieksi. Kun se hanke oli pois alta, saatoin jatkaa keskustelua tärkeimpien asioiden parissa. ”On se tosiaan sääli. Jeeves erityisesti odotti näitä pippaloita innolla; ei ollut pysyä virkapuvussaan kun kuuli keitä vanhoja naamoja tulisi olemaan paikalla.”

Jostakin syystä luonnehdintani oli omiaan ajamaan Hastingsin pellavaiset kulmat kurtulle. ”Niinkö tosiaan? Ymmärrättehän että hänestä tällaisia asioita on hieman hankala päätellä. Vaikka te sen tietysti tiedätte jos kuka.”

Normaaliolosuhteissa olin itse tahdikkuus, mutta nyt oli selkeästi otettavat raskaammat aseet käyttöön. ”Minä voisin sanoa samaa teistä.”

Parin askeleen päässä meistä Poirot oli parkkeerannut itsensä yhteen nojatuoleista ja nökötti nyt siinä leuka laskettuna sormien muodostaman tiipiin varaan, silmät enemmänkin kuin pelkässä puolimastossa. Horroksesta huolimatta minut valtasi tunne siitä, että tosiasiassa tämä kuunteli kaiken aikaa keskusteluamme ja vaikutti jostakin syystä siitä sangen huvittuneelta. Vasta kun Jeeves tovia myöhemmin purjehti sisään ja lukitsi oven takanaan, Poirotin luomet rullautuivat kunnolla auki, paljastaen tämän silmissä helkkyvän odotuksen pilkkeen.

Ennen kuin pääsi kunnolla käyntiin, Poirot oikaisi viereiselle pöydälle asetellun tuhkakupin ja maljakon siistiin riviin, ja sytytti vieläpä savukkeen. Se oli sitä monilahjakkuutta se. ”Tämä onkin merkillinen tapaus”, aloitti tämä sitten. ”Murha tapahtuu talon ollessa täynnä ihmisiä, eikä kukaan näe mitään. Joku jopa sattuu samaan huoneeseen missä kyseinen murha on tapahtunut, eikä hänkään huomaa mitään. Jos herra Woosteria on uskominen, ei hän todennäköisimpänä epäiltynä ole myöskään syyllinen. Merkillistä tosiaan. Mutta oli tai ei, on Poirotin tehtävä ottaa siitä selvää.”

Viimeiset sanat pistivät Hastingsiin eloa: tämä ponkaisi eteenpäin ja läimäisi kätensä yhteen innostuksen merkiksi kuin paraskin posetiiviapina. ”Erinomaista! Mistä me aloitamme?”

Normaalisti kotijoukkojen tuki vastaavassa tilanteessa olisi ollut kultaakin kalliimpaa, mutta herätti minussa sillä haavaa vain aimo annoksen syyllisyyttä. Vaikka yritinkin parhaani mukaan saattaa Hastingsin yhteiselle polulle Jeevesin kanssa, jokin lapsellinen osa minussa halusi yhä tämän pois kuvioista juuri tuosta nimenomaisesta syystä. Tuskin kukaan vastaavalla katkeruudella varustettu halusi kuulla moisia vilpittömästi esitettyjä julistuksia. Hastingsin innostus rientää avukseni tuki ennestään sitä masentavaa epäilystä, että tämä oli kaikin tavoin minua arvoisampi kumppani Jeevesin veroiselle miehelle. Tuomalla heidät yhteen olin tehnyt itselleni senlaatuisen karhunpalveluksen, että epäilin edes aidon karhun olevan kykeneväinen vastaavaan.

Mustasukkaisuuden sameiden sappinesteiden äärellä minulta kesti tovi tajuta, että Jeevesin sijaan Hastingsin into olikin kohdistunut enemmän Poirotin suuntaan. Komentajansa sanaa vartoen tämä nyt kärkkyi ystävänsä edessä ja odotti lähtökäskyä, joka saapuessaan oli kuitenkin latistavaa kuultavaa.

”Näyttää siltä, että tämänkertainen mysteeri vie meidät eri teille, _mon ami”,_ Poirot sanoi. ”Monsieur Wooster tässä on palkannut Poirotin selvittämään monsieur Fletcherin murhaajan todellisen henkilöllisyyden ja täten tarjoutunut avustamaan tutkimuksessa. Ottaen huomioon että hän on sekä pääepäilty että tuore asiakkaani, olisi sangen epäkohteliasta kieltäytyä.”

”Ai”, kuului Hastingsin sangen yksioikoinen vastaus. Tovin verran tämän koko olemus toi kiistatta mieleen yhden Dahlia-tädin metsästysseurueen koirista, silloin kun se joutui luopumaan tienpientareelta löytämästään herkkupalasta. Pikaisesti Hastings kuitenkin kokosi itsensä ja oikaisi olkapäänsä aiemmasta tuttuihin raameihin. ”Mitä sinä siinä tapauksessa toivoisit minun tekevän?”

Poirotin kasvot sulivat hymyyn, joka ei ollut lainkaan niin lipevä kuin ne joita tämä oli väläytellyt aiemmin. ”Mukavaa että kysyit. Monsieur Jeeves on paljastanut omaavansa joukon omia epäilyksiään; olisi kovasti avuksi, mikäli sinä auttaisit häntä niiden selvittämisessä. Mutta ensin meidän kaikkien lienee paikallaan nukkua yön yli. On myöhä, ja nämä pienet harmaat solut –” Poirot naputti munanmuotoista pääkoppaansa ”– ne tarvitsevat unta toimiakseen. Aamulla me aloitamme tutkimukset ja lähdemme matkalle kohti totuutta.”

Paria informaatioköykäistä minuuttia myöhemmin me valuimme ulos huoneesta. Olin jo puolimatkassa käytävää kun havahduin siihen, että etenemistäni ei täydentänyt Jeevesin henkäyksenkevyt läsnäolo. Olan yli suoritettu vilkaisu paljasti hänen jääneen jälkeen Hastingsin kanssa: kaksikko puheli päät yhdessä, laatien kaikesta päätellen sotasuunnitelmaa edessä vartovan huomisen varalle.

Näyn edessä katkeransuloinen hymynpoikanen koetteli suupieliäni. Kyseessä ei välttämättä ollut se tunteidentäyteinen lopputulos jota olin alun perin kaavaillut, mutta kuten minulla oli tapana hokea itselleni niinä aamuina kun ilta Drones-klubilla oli venähtänyt aiottua pidemmäksi ja Jeeves ei vielä ollut ehtinyt purjehtia sisään yhtä legendaarista kohmelotroppiaan kannatellen: alku se oli pienikin alku, niissä tapauksissa luomen yksi ja kaksi yhtäaikainen aukipitäminen niiden sulkemista puoltavasta päänsärystä huolimatta. Kunhan taisteluntahto ottaisi verestä jutun edetessä vallan ja vanhat rintamamiesajat lisäetuineen muistuisivat siinä samassa rytäkässä mieleen, kaksikko vaipuisi epäilemättä toistensa käsivarsille ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi edes muurahaiskarhua sanoa.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Lienee tarpeetonta sanoa, että sinä yönä leponi ei ollut luonteeltaan kovin levollista. Sen jälkeen kun Jeeves oli kapaloinut minut vuoteeseen kyseiselle askareelle tavanomaista omistautuneisuutta ilmentäen, vietin tuntitolkulla aikaa valveilla, heittelehtien lakanoissa kuin mikäkin lemmenkipeä romaanisankaritar konsanaan. Päivät tapahtumat pyörivät filmikelan lailla silmäluomieni sisäpinnoilla ja nähtävästi vanhalla kunnon alitajunnallakin oli sanansa niistä sanottavanaan, sillä viimein saapuessaan uneni olivat täynnä verta ylitsepulppuilevia hopea-astioita ja pistoksissa olevia mustia katteja. Jossakin vaiheessa tulin haastetuksi tikkaotteluun miehenkokoisen muurahaiskarhun toimesta, ottelun pääpalkintona Jeevesin elinikäinen palvelus ynnä se täplikäs solmio joka uniminälläni oli sillä hetkellä yllään.

Kun Morfeus viimein katsoi sopivaksi heivata minut käsivarsiltaan valveillaolon kylmään maailmaan, olin saanut nukutuksi vain pari vaivaista tuntia. Aamu siis valkeni – kuten aamut oletusarvoisesti tapaavat tehdä, niiden seuratessa yhtä oletusarvoisesti pimeitä öitä – tahmeana. Vanha kaali vaati itsepintaisesti lisää lepoa, mutta taistelin väsymyksen seireeninkutsua vastaan, tietäen että jos antaisin sille periksi olisi uusi käynnistyminen vieläkin armottomamman taipaleen takana. Hilauduin siis puolivillaiseen istuma-asentoon ja tervehdin huomenta juoksuhaudan reunan yli kurkkaavan tiedustelijan tapaan. Unenpöppöröiseen mieleeni oli juuri ehtinyt putkahtaa oivallus, että asetelmasta puuttui jotakin hyvin olennaista, kun ovelta kuului koputus ja Jeeves kierähti sisään aamiaistarjotin käsissään.

Edellisenä iltana ennen yöpuulle vetäytymistä olimme yhdessä tulleet siihen tulokseen, että olisi kaikkien kannalta parempi mikäli nauttisin senaamuisen aamiaiseni _tout seul,_ ilman mahdollisesta syyllisyydestäni uteliasta yleisöä. Tätä nimenomaista tarkoitusta Jeeves oli siis nyt saapunut kantamuksineen täyttämään, mutta tilanteen ajoitus oli kieltämättä huolestuttava. En usko liioittelevani mikäli väitän, että hänen monivuotisen palvelusuransa varrelta ne kerrat jolloin hän ei ole ollut tikkana paikalla heti sillä sekunnilla kun luomeni räpsähtivät auki, olivat laskettavissa yhden käden sormilla. Kaikesta päätellen Jeeves itse tiesi sen myös; hänen huomenentoivotuksensa olivat perinteisen asiallista laatua, mutta harjaantuneeseen korvaani niistä huokui selvä ahdistus sellaisia velvollisuuksia ja standardeja kohtaan jotka olivat jääneet pahasti täyttämättä.

Ja toden totta – parkkeerattuaan tarjottimen syliini, hän aloitti: ”Pahoittelen viivästystä, sir. Pelkään että olin aliarvioinut sen ajan jonka näin suuren vierasmäärän aamutoimiin osallistuminen vaati.”

Häpeäkseni on tunnustettava, että hänen sanoillaan kesti hetki mennä perille asti. Edellisenä päivänä olin jäänyt vaille iltapalaa ja siksi kävinkin nyt tarjolla olevaan appeeseen kiinni kuin lauma villieläimiä, joilta ovat päässeet pöytätavat täysin unohtumaan. Vasta muutaman haarukallisen jälkeen aivokoneisto oli saanut itseensä sen verran polttoainetta, että kykenin prosessoimaan Jeevesin lausuman ja kummeksumaan sitä. Ei sillä etteikö hänen taidoillaan olisi pidetty kokonaista pataljoonaa liikkeellä, mutta en silti kyennyt ymmärtämään miksi kenenkään muun kuin woosterillisten kupeiden vyöttäminen ja syöttäminen olisi hänen huolenaiheensa. ”Tarkoitatko että joku muukin keksi haluta aamiaisen vuoteeseen?”

”Mikäli satutte muistamaan, koko sir Seabrooken palveluskunta on edelleen poissa. Tilanne huomioon ottaen katsoin velvollisuudekseni avustaa myös muita vieraita.”

Allani ei ollut sen puoleen nykäistävää mattoa eikä pettämään kykeneviä polvia, mutta silti tämä paljastus vetäisi veteläksi. Tiedättehän ne uskomattomat lehtijutut joita aina toisinaan sattuu silmään, uutiset uponneesta loistoristeilijästä ja niistä rohkeista matkustajista, jotka vain minuutteja ennen kylmää kylpyä jakelivat muina miehinä pelastusliivejä muille? Kokemukseni mukaan Jeeves kuului ehdottomasti tuohon valioluokkaan ja tämä viimeistään todisti sen. Olisin kernaasti kehottanut häntä heittämään sir Seabrooken vieraskoplan mielestään, mutta kun tilanne oli mitä oli, olisivat ihmisparat todennäköisesti menneet siitä vallan sekaisia ja kököttäneet koko päivän vuoteessa yöasuissaan. Kun elämän avuja ensikerran jaeltiin, kaikkia ei valitettavasti ollut siunattu sillä omalle kohdalleni osuneella tuurilla, joka erotteli jyvät akanoista ja varusti sitten nuo jyvät kultaakin kalliimmalla herrasmiespalvelijalla. Parasta siis oli vain edetä suunnitelman mukaisesti ja pyrkiä kääräisemään tutkimus pakettiin ennen kuin Jeeves taipuisi parantumattomalle mutkalle moisen lisätaakan alla.

”Ei hätiä mitiä, kuomaseni – vanhaa vettä sillan alla, kuten sanonta kuuluu”, kiirehdin vakuuttamaan. ”Minä olen puolestani pahoillani siitä, että sinä tulet tällä tavalla ylikuormitetuksi. Tämä ei aivan ollut sitä mitä minulla oli mielessä kun puhuin kevyestä hovimestaroinnista.”

”Kiitän huolenpidostanne, sir, mutta tilanne on täysin hallinnassa. Toivokaamme kuitenkin että monsieur Poirot selvittää asian pian ja sään tyynnyttyä voimme palata kotiin.”

”Vanhasta kunnon sääherrasta puheen ollen, oletko sattunut vilkaisemaan ulos tänä aamuna?”

”Kyllä, sir. Sen perusteella mitä olen saattanut havaita, cumulonimbukset vaikuttivat suurimmaksi osaksi väistyneen, mutta nimbostratukset hallitsevat edelleen taivasta”, Jeeves lateli silmäkään rävähtämättä.

”Ja selkokielellä se merkitsee…?”

”Siellä sataa yhä, sir – rankasti.”

Se siitä kotiinpääsystä ja poliisin kutsumisesta sitten. Vaikutti kovasti siltä, että se heppu joka oli joskus veistellyt jotakin jokaista pilveä seuraavista hopeareunuksista, ei koskaan ollut löytänyt itseään aivan tämänkaltaisten nimbo-minkäolikaan alta. Ilmaisin tämän nimenomaisen mielipiteen Jeevesille ja hän oli taipuvainen olemaan samalla kannalla, lisäten kuitenkin olevansa toiveikas päivän sisälläänpitämistä mahdollisuuksista koskien kys. hopear. ennenpitkäistä ilmestymistä.

” _On parempi olla onneton ja tietoinen pahimmasta, kuin olla onnellinen houkkien paratiisissa”,_ Jeeves sanoi. ”Idiootti.”

Se kupinpohjallinen teetä, jolla olin juuri huljutellut kitarisojani, uhkasi laittaa peruutusvaihteen päälle. ”Anteeksi kuinka?” pärskin.

Jeeves suoritti jonkinmoisen häivähdyksen, jonka tuloksena käteeni materialisoitui servietti. ”Suokaa anteeksi. Viittasin toteamuksellani venäläiskirjailija Dostojevskin teokseen. Lainaus esiintyy kilpakosijoita käsittelevässä kohdassa, jossa –”

Olin kuitenkin saanut kilpakosijoista enemmän kuin tarpeekseni, joten kehotin häntä heittämään ne mielestään yhdessä tämän Dostojevskin kanssa, jonka en veikon muista meriiteistä huolimatta kokenut edustavan sellaista kirjallista koulukuntaa jonka sutkautukset saisivat käännettyä aamun tunnelman nousujohdanteiseen suuntaan. Vaikuttavaa proosaa nääs, mutta perin synkkää. On olemassa vissi syy sille miksei tätä Dostojevskiä siteerata soutukilpailujen kaltaisissa tilanteissa joissa tietty hengennostatus on paikallaan, ja tuo syy piilee siinä, että moista tekstiä kuullessa enemmän kuin yhden soutajan mieleen saattaa hiipiä piilevä epäilys josko kannattaisi vain lyödä airot naulaan ja jäädä suosiolla särpimään sitä kitkerää lientä jota tämä elämäksi kutsuttu farssi väistämättä jossakin käänteessä keksii tarjoilla.

Päivän harmaudesta johtuen olisin kernaasti viipyillyt Jeevesin kanssa siinä makuuhuoneen muodostamassa turvasatamassa, piilossa ulkomaailmassa vartovilta myrskyiltä jotka olivat sekä kirjaimellisilta että kuvainnollista sorttia. Ilokseni olin huomaavinani Jeevesissä samansuuntaisia mietteitä; valitessaan kaapista senpäiväisiä pukimiani (valinta, jonka olin tarkoituksella jättänyt hänelle kiitokseksi hänen panoksestaan huushollin pyöritykseen), hän selkeästi vitkasteli ja otti oman aikansa punnitessaan kahta solmiota, joiden välistä värieroa olisi ollut hankala erottaa edes silloin mikäli niiden tarkastelija keksisi painaa nenänsä kiinni kankaaseen. Lopulta minun oli oltava meistä kahdesta se joka nosti esiin sen tosiasian, että Poirot vartoi minua saapuvaksi eilen sovittuun tapaamispaikkaan millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

Jeeves päätti urakkansa suoristamalla takin olemattomat rypyt pitkin pyyhkäisyin ja kiristämällä lopuksi kravatin muun asukokonaisuuteni jatkoksi. Sitten hän astui askeleen taaksepäin ihaillakseen kättensä töitä. ”Toivotan teille onnea päivän tutkimuksiin, sir.”

Kroppaani pisteli niissä kohdin missä hänen sormensa olivat äsken kulkeneet. Tunne oli epäilemättä sama kuin niillä woosterillisilla esi-isillä, jotka jokunen vuosisata aiemmin ratsastivat Agincourtin taisteluun oman sydänkäpysen sapelinvarteen kietaisema nenäliina hulmuten: näkymät olivat kieltämättä synkät, mutta ainakin minulla oli joku jonka puolesta yrittää parhaani.

 

* * *

 

Suoriuduttuani lopulta liikkelle, löysin Poirotin odottelemasta yläkerran itäsiiven käytävältä. Tämä katseli pää keskittyneesti kallellaan jotakin joka ensivilauksen perusteella vaikutti kaistaleelta tyhjää seinää. Pläntin molemmin puolin aukeni pitkä rivi muotokuvia, joiden oletin esittävän edellisen sukupolven Seabrookeja tyllikauluksissa ja muissa eri aikakausille tyyliuskollisissa vermeissä.

”Luuletteko että se on otettu alas puhdistusta varten?”

Poirot vilkaisi minua kulma koholla. _”Pardon?”_

”Se maalaus joka on riippunut tässä kohtaa. Tottahan tässähän täytyy yleensä olla sellainen – katsokaa nyt tuota tahraa tapetissa, tuossa keskellä.” Tuhru oli melko lähtemättömän oloinen ja kooltaan nyrkin luokkaa; olin melko varma että Jeeves olisi mieluummin polttanut koko pytingin maan tasalle kuin ohittanut sen päivittäin. Jos paikallisissa palvelijoissa oli yhtään samaa vikaa, kyseisen häpeäpilkun kätkeminen jonkun pahaa-aavistamattoman Seabrooken selän taakse vaikutti loogiselta.

Poirot nosti kaulassaan killuneet nenälasit kasvoilleen ja kumartui syynäämään tahraa. Mielestäni moinen taloudenpidollinen rike ei ansainnut aivan niin järeää syyniä, mutta toisaalta meillä kaikilla on omat karaktääriset kommervenkkimme ja jos oli jotakin mitä Poirot Hastingsin kirjallisten tiedonantojen perusteella rakasti enemmän kuin rikostenratkontaa, niin siisteyttä ja järjestystä. Hetken tiirauksen jälkeen Poirot suoristautui ja sujautti lasit takaisin rintataskuunsa. ”Teillä on silmää yksityiskohdille”, Poirot sanoi. ”Siinä suhteessa te muistutatte minua ystävästäni Hastingsistä.”

Keksin siihen hätään useammankin piirteen jonka perusteella minua ja kapteenia olisi voinut kutsua aateveljiksi, mutta pidin mölyt mahassani. ”Niinkö todella?”

” _Oui._ Teillä molemmilla näyttää olevan lahja huomata mitä merkityksellisimmät yksityiskohdat, vailla minkäänlaista käsitystä siitä mikä tekee niistä niin erityisiä.” Hymykuopat pinkeinä Poirot viittasi kohti alakertaan johtavia portaita. ”Teidän jälkeenne, monsieur.”

 

Kun sitä tietää että edessä on pesti ilmielävän salapoliisin aisaparina, sitä tuntee väistämättä suunnatonta jännitystä. Visioidessani päivän kulkua olin kuvitellut meidät järjestämään toinen toistaan piinaavampia kuulusteluja yhteen kellarin hämyisistä varastotiloista, jonka katosta heijaava yksinäinen lyhty olisi kuin se katoava toivonkipinä nurkkaan saartamamme epäillyn mielessä. Sana sanalta, päätelmä päätelmältä, Poirot kutoisi verkkoa tuon piruparan ympärille, samalla kun minä seisoisin hänen takanaan varjoissa ja rusauttelisin rystysiäni, viestittäen koko olemuksellani että peli oli – kuten näissä tilanteissa on tapana kohtalokkaasti lohkaista – pelattu. Ja mikäli ensimmäisellä yrittämällä ei tärppäisikään, seuraavan kuulusteltavan kohdalla me vaihtaisimme: nyt minä olisin vastuussa tiukkaakin tiukempien kysymysten latomisesta ja Poirot hoitaisi atmosfääriä täydentävän käsijumpan.

Tätä kuvitelmaa laatiessani olin kuitenkin tullut unohtaneeksi yhden varsin merkittävän pikkuseikan: me emme olleet Rex Westin dekkarissa. Thohall Fullerworth ei ollut _Vaaleanpunaisen Ravun Arvoituksessa_ esiintyvä, nilviäiseläimiltä tuoksahtava ja sellaisten kansoittama satamakapakka, eikä Hercule Poirot sen puoleen fiktiivinen etsivä Biffen, jonka pelkkä läsnäolo samassa huoneessa _”iski pelkoa kaikkien niiden sydämiin, jotka edes kerran eläessään olivat harkinneet poikkeavansa syrjään kaidalta polulta.”_

Poirotin käsitys kuulusteluista koostui täydessä valaistuksessa kylpevästä salongista ja nojatuoliryhmän ahkerasta hyödyntämisestä. Ikkunoiden ulkopuolella sade teki toki parhaansa luodakseen edes jonkinlaista jännitysnäytelmän tunnelmaa, mutta pian senkin yrityksen kuivatti kokoon haastateltaviemme arkisuus josta ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri. Oli vain pakko istua ja kuunnella kuinka elämänsä jo ehtoota käyvä vieras toisensa jälkeen teki pitkäpiimäistä selkoa omasta historiastaan, mitä selostajien ikä huomioon ottaen muuten riitti.

Ensimmäisenä vuorossa oli rouva Crankshaw-Povey, jonka elämän kaksi kulmakiveä tuntuivat olevan antiikkiesineet ja huolestuttavan syvä kiintymys persialaiskissoja kohtaan. Rouva ilmaisi asian niin, että miettiessään aikanaan lemmikinhankintaa oli sir Seabrooken korviin kantautunut sana rouvan asiantuntemuksessa liittyen kaikkiin _Felis catus_ ia koskeviin seikkoihin ja tuon kissoja käsittelevän kirjeenvaihdon yhteydessä kaksikko oli sittemmin ystävystynyt. Minä, joka Cora Pirbrightin kaltaisten lähipiiriini kuuluvien eläinrakkaiden vuoksi tiesin edessä häämöttävän keskustelun mukaansatempaavat vaarat, yritin vikkelästi vaihtaa puheenaihetta, mutta jostakin syystä Poirot oli äärimmäisen kiinnostunut kuulemaan lisää nimenomaan noista pahuksen kateista. Kuka tietää, ehkä kapteeni Hastingsin anova katse oli viimein tehnyt tehtävänsä ja Poirot oli päättänyt yllättää kollegansa toimiston eleganttiin tyyliin sopivalla lemmikillä.

Sen jälkeen kun meidät oli Poirotin kanssa altistettu kokonaiselle albumille kuvia Brutuksen lättänaamaisista serkuista, vuorossa oli professori Winterbottom. Kenties syy oli kaiken sen kissapuheen, mutta mies toi mieleeni hiiren - enkä nyt meinaa sitä sadun menevää kaupunkilaisjyrsijää, vaan sen aranpuoleista maalaisserkkua. Piipittävällä äänellä, harmaassa tweed-puvussa väristen, tämä kertoi myös keräävänsä hulppeaa antiikkia ja olevansa sir Seabrooken lailla Lontoon Etelä-Amerikka seuran jäsen. Seuraava hyytelön lailla tutiseva herrasmies, majuri Tartt-Noble, tapasi kahden edellisen lailla osteskella harvinaisuuksia aina kun sille päälle sattui. Se kevyt sävy jolla kukin puhui keräilyharrastuksestaan oli jokseenkin hengästyttävää; Bertram W. Woosteria ei parhaalla tahdollakaan voinut nimittää saidaksi, mutta noihin kolmeen verrattuna shekkivihkonkäyttöni oli suorastaan dickensiläistä.

Ainut seikka joka tuntui millään tavalla yhdistävän tätä sekalaista seurankuntaa oli se, että ennen meneilläänolevaa visiittiä kukin heistä oli ollut yhteydessä sir Seabrokeen vain kirjeitse. Poirotin itsepintainen tarve nostaa tämä yksityiskohta esille jokaisessa haastattelussa sai minunkin kaltaiseni noviisin pistämään asian merkille, mutta vaikka kuinka yritin, en millään kyennyt ymmärtämään mikä teki asiasta niin jankkaamisen arvoisen. Haastateltavien vaihtumisen välissä yritin tiedustella seikasta, mutta Poirot käänsi keskustelun sukkelasta takaisin muihin asioihin. Loppujen lopuksi päädyin jaarittelemaan tälle ummet ja lammet itsestäni enkä siksi tullut hullua hurskaammaksi siitä mikä noissa harmaissa aivosoluissa oikein parhaillaan kyti.

Juuri kun koko touhu alkoi muistuttaa enemmän vanhainkodin sunnuntaimatineaa kuin rikostutkimusta, sir Seabrooke istahti plyysiverhoiltuun piinapenkkiin. Tunnelma kuumeni niin sanoaksemme hetkessä. Käsittääkseni se on runoilijoista Virgil joka on joskus todennut, että mikäli Taivaan puhelinoperaattorissa ei vastata, alakerrassa ollaan kyllä valmiita kuuntelemaan; sir Seabrooke vaikutti valmiilta tekemaan kauppoja itse vanhan vihtahousun kanssa kunhan vain Fletcher-pololle saataisiin oikeutta. Kertoman mukaan Archie Fletcher oli ollut loistosälli, aulis alainen ja ehta ystävä, eikä sir Seabrooke keksinyt yhtäkään tahoa jolla olisi voinut olla syy haluta tämä hengiltä. Valitusvirren lomassa sir Seabrooke sai ruoskittua itsensä sellaiseen raivoon, että ellei Jeeves olisi juuri sillä hetkellä pistänyt päätään sisään teepannu ja kurkkuleipätarjotin kainalossa, tämän nyrkin takomista tyynyistä olisi pian tampattu täytteet pihalle.

Jeevesin vanavedessä huoneeseen luikerteli myös Brutus-kissa, joka kävi antaumuksella kiehnäämään omistajansa jalkoihin. Sir Seabrooke, nyt yhtä vanhaa toveria vajaa, oli tästä hellyydenosoituksesta ilmeisen liikuttunut, sillä vesi kirahti oitis miehen silmiin ja tämä niistää turautti Jeevesin loihtimaan serviettiin. Kun Jeeves oli poistumassa (liian pian jos minulta kysyttiin), sir Seabrooke pyysi tätä viemään Brutuksen mennessään keittiöön ja tarjoilemaan sille parhaat jämäpalat mitä Anatolen pykäämistä runsaudensarvista oli jäänyt jäljelle.

Poirot oli hörppinyt teensä ja nakerrellut leipäsensä loppuun meitä aiemmin, ja töpötti nyt menemään kirjahyllyn tuntumassa, oikoen kaikkea mikä loukkasi silmää. Sangen pedanttista, sikäli mikäli pedantti nyt on se sana mitä etsin ja sen kohdalla onkin syytä olla tarkkana, mutta loppupeleissä harmiton oikku – meitä on moneen junaan ja jotkut meistä kokevat tarpeelliseksi mennä taksilla, koska ajatus julkisen liikeen hyödyntämisestä tuntuu samalta kuin vapaaehtoisesti sulloisi itsensä samaan säilyketölkkiin koko bridgekerhon kera. Jossakin vaiheessa Poirotin suoristusvimman uhriksi joutui valokuva, jota tämä piteli hetken kädessään ennen kuin kääntyi näyttämään sitä sir Seabrookelle. ”Te olette tässä monsieur Fletcherin kanssa, _non?”_

Sir Seabrooke nousi tuolistaan tarkastellakseen otosta lähemmin. ”Kiesus, en edes muistanut tätä”, tämä päivitteli, siihen tapaan kun usein päivitellään niiden valokuvien äärellä joiden olemassaolon soisi mieluummin unohtuvan. ”Se on otettu muutama vuosi sitten Brasiliassa, ennen kuin minä ostin kokonaisen kaivoksen sieltä. Archie ei valittanut kertaakaan vaikka minä pistin hänet tuolla reissulla tarpomaan puolen sademetsän poikki ja syömään paahdettuja ötököitä.”

Sihtasin haukankatseeni huoneen poikki ja todensin, että kuvassa sir Seabrooke ja Fletcher poseerasivat risupartaisina, pähkinänruskeina ja viidakkokypärät päässä jonkinmoisessa kanootissa, yllään sellaiset yhdenmukaiset kerrastot retkeilytamineita jotka olivat epäilemättä viimeisintä _haute couture_ a päiväntasaajan tienoilla, mutta jotka olisivat kotoisemmilla leveysasteilla nostattaneet kulmia ja saattaneet Jeevesin suorastaan kyyneliin. Se oli tuo ohikiitävä ajatus Jeevesistä joka sai myötätuntoni jälleen notkahtamaan sir Seabrooken suuntaan tämän kokeman menetyksen johdosta. Kaiken perusteella Jeeves ja Fletcher oli veistetty samasta puusta, olisihan Jeeves epäilemättä seurannut woosterillista seikkailunhalua metsän siimekseen mikäli tarve olisi niin vaatinut. Ötökänsyöntiin hänestä sen sijaan tuskin olisi ollut, grillattuja eli ei; ollessamme kerran New Yorkissa yritin pakottaa hänet seurakseni raakoja kala-annoksia tarjoilevaan uutuusravintolaan, hän kun tunnetusti perustaa noista suomukylkisistä aivovälipaloista, jolloin hän uhkasi jättää palvelukseni ja pestautua ensimmäisen herrasmiespalvelijattoman poikamiehen leipiin joka sattuisi tallustelemaan bulevardilla vastaan. Silti, tällaiset pienet erimielisyydet sikseen, mikäli minä olisin menettänyt tuon armaan kuoman yhtä traagisella tavalla kuin sir Seabrooke oli menettänyt omansa, ei olisi tullut kuuloonkaan että olisin hyysännyt hopeannälkäisiä hopeakettuja enää minuuttia kauempaa, vaan läksinyt kääntämään omin käsin kivet ja kannot vastuussa olevan tahon saattamiseksi vastuuseen, ennen sulkeutumista lohduttomaan, loputtomaan yksinäisyyteen.

 

Sir Seabrooken vuoron ja hieman sitä seuranneen päivällisen jälkeen kuulustelut jatkuivat aiempaan, elähtäneeseen tapaan. Iltapäivän kääntyessä ehtooseen tuo seniorivampyyrien kimara oli kupannut minusta loppuun viimeisenkin pisaran nuoruuden kultaista ichoria. Siinä vaiheessa kun jututusvuoroon pääsi oma tuttavapiirini ja Dahlia-täti vaappui sisään, pääkoppani sirisi ja surisi kuin lauma mehiläisi olisi päättänyt ottaa sen pesäpaikakseen ja pistää riehakkaat tupaantulijaishipat saman tien pystyyn. Luonteenomaiseen tapaan Dahlia-täti kävi kiinni alennustilaani kuin parasta ennen-päivän jo kotva sitten ylittänyt limppu varsin nääntyneeseen sikaan.

”Sinä et näytä turhan hyvältä, Bertie”, tämä sanoi, pälyillen minua otsa kurtussa kuin paheksuva rusina. ”Liekö tämä etsiväpuuha sittenkään sinulle sopivaa hommaa?”

”Minä olen täysin kunnossa, kiitos vain”, mutisin takaisin. Luultavasti syy oli väsymyksen, mutta lapsellinen uhma otti minusta vallan ja huomasin lisääväni: ”Jos kapteeni Hastings kerran pystyy tähän, en näe miksen pystyisi minäkin.”

Vierelläni istuvan Poirotin huulilta pääsi häkeltynyt _”mon Dieu”_ . Tämä kääntyi viikset riippuen Dahlia-tädin puoleen. ”Pelkään pahoin, madam, että veljenpoikanne uupumus on täysin Poirotin syytä. Minun olisi pitänyt aloittaessamme mainita, että _mon ami_ Hastings tukee yleensä tutkimusta laatimalla muistiinpanoja. Hänen päättelykykynsä jättää toivomisen varaa, mutta hänen silmänsä – ne ovat vailla vertaa.”

Olisin voinut läppästä kämmenen otsaani silkasta turhautumisesta. Muistiinpanot: miten minunkaltaiseni kirjallisesti orientoitunut, Hastingsin ja monien muiden suurmiesten biografien metodeihin perehtynyt henkilö olinkaan saattanut unohtaa ne! Nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä – tarinat oli turistu, jutut jaariteltu, ratkaisevat helmet siroteltu sikolättiin ja jätetty sinne ikuisiksi ajoiksi lojumaan kun kukaan ei ollut keksinyt niitä noukkia.

Vaikka tiesin tilanteen olevan jo menetetty, koin silti tarpeelliseksi ehdottaa: ”Minä voisin mennä laatimaan ne nyt?”

Taistelutahtoni viimeisetkin rippeet olivat nyt hylänneet mieleni premissin ja karanneet vertauskuvalliseen yöhön. Poirot luki selkeästi sen kaiken silmistäni, sillä hänen oma katseensa oli täynnä ymmärrystä. ”Olisin siitä erittäin kiitollinen.”

Minut oli täten määrätty vetäytymään taistelutantereelta. Kun poistuin huoneesta ja suuntasin yläkertaan, alennustilastani teki siedettävän ainoastaan se ettei Jeeves ollut paikalla todistamassa sitä.

 

* * *

 

Jenkkikaimallani Rocky Toddilla on ollut tapana toistella, että kun Luoja sulkee oven, hän avaa ikkunan. Jahka olin saanut sulkeuduttua omaan huoneeseeni ja havainnut ilman siellä sangen tunkkaiseksi, katsoin parhaaksi olla vaivaamatta arvon kaikkivoipaa moisella pikkuaskareella ja avasin omatoimisesti akkunan. Erkkerista pirskahti heti kasvojentäydeltä vettä, joka toki on vanhin voitehista, mutta ei erityisemmin voidellut sielussa viipylää alakuloa. Epäonnistuneen nuuskimisen lisäksi tunsin Jeevesiin liitännäistä haikeutta. Aamua ja ruokataukoja lukuun ottamatta olin tuskin nähnyt häntä koko päivänä, eivätkä sir Seabrooken kokeman menetyksen nostattamat kauhukuvat olleet suinkaan tehneet tuota erossaoloa helpommaksi. Itse asiassa ne olivat saaneet minut vakavissaan pohtimaan josko minun tulisi ensimmäisen tilaisuuden turvin tehdä Jeevesille selväksi, että mikäli kuljettajansa käsistä karannut ajokki tai villiintynyt sorsalauma heti huomenna jyräisi jomman kumman meistä maan poveen, ei hänen palveluksensa ollut ollut turhaan. Päinvastoin hän oli elähdyttänyt arkeani tavalla jolla hänen kaltaisensa jumalten lähettiläs vain voi. Ja kun olin kerran päässyt vauhtiin, niin ehkä voisin samalla antaa vainvihkaisen vihjaisun hautomistani hellemmistä tunteista. Mikäli Jeevesin romanssi kapteeni Hastingsin kanssa ei puhkeaisikaan kukkaansa, oli hyvä tehdä selväksi että rapakossa riitti kyllä kalaa ja yksi noista kaloista sattui löytymään niin läheltä että ei tarvinnut lähteä ei merta, ei kotikynnystä edemmäs kalaan.

Roikuin siis tällä tavalla luu ulkona ikkunasta ja olin juuri ennättänyt tuumia josko etsisin Jeevesin käsiini, kun toisaalla käynyt liike nyki havainnointikykyäni hihasta ja pyysi huomiota puoleensa. Käännyin kohteliaasti katsomaan. Alhaalla puutarhassa Jeeves ja kapteeni Hastings seisoivat pyökkipuun katveessa  _tête_ - _à_ - _tête_ ja puhelivat keskenään. Kyseinen nurkkaus sijaitsi niin syrjässä ja sillä tavalla hassusti katveessa, että oletettavasti vain minä saatoin havaita sen tähystyspaikaltani.

Tiedättekö ne synkkämieliset veikot joita toisinaan tapaa turuilla ja toreilla ja jotka kelloa kilkatellen tai viestiä tukevaa kylttiä kantaen julistavat tuomionpäivän vartovan aivan lähinurkan takana? Juuri nyt Jeevesin olemus henki samaa lohduttomuutta. Tietenkään se ei ollut kaikki kirjailtuna hänen kasvoilleen, mutta elettyäni niin kauan hänen kanssaan olin oppinut tunnistamaan merkit ja juuri nyt nuo merkit enteilivät että koitähti nähtäisiin aamuna minä hyvänsä itäisellä taivaalla. Kautta kaukorannan, kuoma oli ulkona ilman päällystakkia ja sateenvarjoa! Kaiken lisäksi se mitä hän yritti parhaillaaan puristaa itsestään ulos vaati yrityksen jos toisenkin ja paljon hengästyneenoloisia taukoja. Meistä kahdesta Jeeves on se joka on osoittanut kiitettävää lahjakkuutta huuliltalukemisen jalossa taidossa, joten en voinut mennä veikkaamaan mikä oli sen tunnustuksen tarkka sisältö joka viimein pullahti hänestä ulos. Mutta mikäli Jeeves olikin ämpyillyt, ei Hastingsilla ollut vastaavia varauksia: tuskin sanat olivat ulkona, kun tämä levitti kätensä ja veti Jeevesin kursailematta vasten itseään.

Käännyin pikaiseen pois ja haparoin ikkunan säppiin takanani. Ei tarvittu k.palloa e.näkemään mihin kyseinen kohtaus oli matkalla. Samalla tavalla tuon määränpään todistaminen matkaajilta salaa ei olisi ollut lainkaan _preux chevalier._ Kuitenkin siinä vaiheessa kun vaivuin istumaan sängylle, tuo näkymä suoritti itsevaltuutetun encoren luomieni sisäkankaalla. Toki jo aiemmin hypoteettinen ajatus Jeevesistä jonkun muun kanssa oli herättänyt minussa ristiriitaisia tunteita, mutta todistaa häntä tällä tavalla toisen miehen käsivarsilla – se oli se _coup de gr_ _â_ _ce_ joka lopullisesti lävisti sydämeni ja löi sen elottomana maahan. Olin kuin se suolapatsaaksi kangistunut vaimo joka varman tuhon uhalla halusi vilkuilla kohti rakasta kotipitäjäänsä: niin paljon kuin olinkin kuullut Jeevesin puhuvan muiden ihmisten lemmenasioita ja siteeraavan vaaleanpunaisia värssyjä, en ollut koskaan todella nähnyt hänen romanttista puoltaan; nyt kun minulle tarjoutui siitä vilaus, oli se vain todiste siitä mitä en koskaan saisi itse kokea.

Eikä siinä vielä kaikki. Jos homma skulaisi kuten odotettua ja Jeeves mieltyisi Hastingsin seuraan pysyvämmin, se merkitsisi epäilemättä huolettomien poikamiespäivieni loppua – ilman Jeevesin runsaan kalansyönnin kehittämiä aivoja olisi vain ajan kysymys milloin minusta itsestäni tulisi kalanruokaa. Ellei Madelinen onnistuisi minua napata, sen tekisi joku muu tielleni piakkoin osuva naisihminen, ja minä houkka olin voimaton vastustelemaan. Siinä se elämän ehtoopuoli sitten kuluisikin, lukuisten pikku-Woostereiden tekemisiä ällistellessä ja ähkäillessä, jonkin sortin vaimoihmisen pitäessä alituista jöötä taustalla. Perhekuvaelman tekisi epäilemättä entistä tuskaisammaksi tieto siitä, että samaan aikaan Jeeves nautti sotilaallista huolenpitoa toisaalla, jonkun muun housunlahkeita tunteella silittäen ja paitoja palavasti prässäten.

Sama se kai siis oli kuinka tämänkertaisessa sopassa kävisi, summasin – vankila minua odotti joka tapauksessa.

Mikäli senhetkistä olotilaani olisi luonnehtinut synkäksi, olisi sortunut samankaltaiseen vähättelyyn kuin todetessaan että Hamletin kohdalle sattui nimikkonäytelmän tapahtuma-aikaan kohtalaisen kehno päivä. Istua nökötin siinä surkeana ja siitä nökötyspuuhasta Jeeves minut tovia myöhemmin myös löysi. Hän astui sisään koputtamatta ja yllättyi sitten silminnähden hoksatessaan ettei huone suinkaan ollut tyhjä.

”Kovasti anteeksi, sir, en tiennyt että olitte paikalla. Haluatteko että poistun?”

”Ei, ei. _Mi casa_ on sinunkin kasasi”, vakuutin, jättäen sanomatta että niin olisi ainakin siihen lähitulevaisuudessa värjyvään päivään asti kunnes hän itse päättäisi siirtää kasansa toisaalle.

Sama ovenavaus oli tuonut sisään myös Jeevesin jaloissa jälleen pyörivän Brutuksen. Se – viitaten tässä nyt kissaan, ei Jeevesiin – hypähti sängylle ja tuli kiehnäämään vasten kylkeäni; vapaus, jonka olisin mieluusti suonut myös Jeevesille, mutta joka oli ymmärrettävistä syistä poissa laskuista. Tyydyin siis suomaan kissalle sen kovin kaipaamat rapsutukset ja ehkä hukutin murheeni tuohon toimeen turhankin tehokkaasti, sillä minuutti poikineen ehti vierähtää ohi ennen kuin kohotin katseeni, vain havaitakseni Jeevesin olevan yhä läsnä. Hän seisoi ovensuussa ja kävi kaikesta päätellen jonkinlaista sisäistä kamppailua. Hänen kulmansa olivat painuneet notkolle ja hänen kätensä – jos eivät nyt sentään vääntelehtineet tuskaisasti – niin ainakin niiden rystysiä leimasi astetta vaaleampi sävy. En tiennyt oliko tuo omakohtainen jaakobinpaini päättynyt hänen kannaltaan voittoon vaiko häviöön kuin hän äkisti tuli istumaan vierelleni. Hento sateenhaju levisi hänen yhä kosteista hiuksistaan.

”Sir, on jotakin mitä minun on syytä kertoa teille.”

Hänen epäluonteenomaisesta käytöksestään oivalsin välittömästi mitä hän paloi halusta paljastaa: oli selvää että salaisuuden taakka oli kasvanut liian suureksi ja nyt pato uhkasi murtua. ”Säästä se, kuomaseni”, kiiruhdin vakuuttamaan rempseästi, heittäen hetkeksi syrjään oman sydänparkani rippeet. "Toivottavasti woosterillinen havainnointikyky ei loukkaa sinua, mutta satuin äsken näkemään sinut ja kapteeni Hastingsin puutarhassa. Kuva satuilee enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa, eikö se niin mennyt? Tarkoitukseni on siis sanoa, että tähän lopputulokseenhan tässä on itse kukin pyrkinyt – tarina on saanut arvoisensa päätepisteen. Mitenkäs se sanonta menikään: että reissut tapaavat loppua rakastavaisten kohtaamiseen.”

”Uskon että viittaatte Shakespearen näytelmään _Loppiaisaatto_ , säkeisiin –”

”Hiiteen säkeet, Jeeves! Sinun onnellisuutesi on tässä se mikä merkkaa, ja arvon kapteeni vaikuttaa mitä parhaimmalta valinnalta. Kelpo sälli, kuten Dronesissa on tapana sanoa.”

Jeevesin toinen kulmakarva kohosi yhtä pöyristyttävälle kaarelle kuin ranskalaisen tanssijattaren jalka. ”Sir, korjatkaa jos olen väärässä”, hän aloitti, jokainen sana tarkkaan harkittu ja moneen kertaan pureksittu, ”mutta te tunnutte olevan siinä käsityksessä, että minulla ja kapteeni Hastingsilla on… romanttisia tunteita toisiamme kohtaan.”

Olin juuri aikeissa selittää – hiukan suorasanaisemmin tällä kertaa – että se vaikutelma kieltämättä seuraa kun näkee kaksi veikkosta syleilemässä toisiaan lehvistön suojaavassa katveessa. En voinut parhaalla tahdollakaan kutsua itseäni minkäänlaiseksi asiantuntijaksi, mutta kaikki Jeevesin asuntoomme taannoisen narikkakohtaamisen jälkeen kärräämä kirjallisuus antoi ymmärtää, että kyseinen kuva oli oikein klassikkoainestoa mitä sensorttisiin kohtaamisiin tuli.

En kuitenkaan koskaan päässyt selonteon alkuun, sillä siinä samassa alakerrassa kumahti kongin kumea kutsu.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poirot lunastaa oman crossover-osuutensa omimalla parrasvalot.

 

Kun kello löi kahdeksan sinä iltana, se oli sangen lannistunut Bertram Wooster joka muljahteli alakerran salonkiin.

Poirot oli halunnut meidän kaikkien kokoontuvan yhteen kertoakseen meille senpäiväiset päätelmänsä ja yhdessä me nyt olimme, aina Anatolea myöten, joka oli käyty kuorimassa irti hellasta tilaisuuden nojalla. Etsivä itse saapui viimeisenä ja sitten seurakunta oli koolla, mutta yhä vain Poirot vaikutti odottavan jotakuta. Viimein hallista kuului kolinaa ja sitten sisään lampsi mies, jolla oli harteillaan läpimärkä trenssitakki ja olemuksessaan aura, joka viestitti tällä olevan tapana rusautella säännöllisesti pahaa-aavistamattomien luita. Hetken verran olin vakuuttunut että aiempi päiväuneni kovaksikeitetystä yöhaukasta oli jotenkin mennyt ja ruumillistunut todeksi, niin ilmielävästi tulija toi mieleen kuvitteellisen etsivä Biffenin.

”No niin, missä se belgialainen pahanilmanlintu oikein on?” mies vaati saada tietää. ”Missä on Poirot?”

Ennen kuin kukaan ennätti tarttui tuumasta sen jonossa seuraavana vartovaan kaimaan toimeen, Poirot raivasi tiensä väkijoukon läpi – vain puristaakseen tulijan kättä yhtä sydämellisesti kuin se Raamatun opetuksissa mainittu isä kylillä turhan antaumuksella viihtyneen ja sieltä viimein kotiin löytäneen poikansa kouraa. ”Komisario Japp, _très bien!_ Mikä ilo nähdä teidät näin synkkänä hetkenä, mikä ihme! Kertokaa: saitteko pyytämäni tiedot?”

Japp – sillä tottahan tämänkin nimi oli minulle tuttu Hastingsin kirjoituksista – tuntui häkeltyvän tästä vastaanotosta niin, että menetti kerralla pahimman vihurin palkeistaan. ”Ne ovat tässä kirjekuoressa”, tämä sanoi, taitellen taskustaan esiin ruskean enveloopin ja ojentaen sen Poirotille. ”Sanonpa vain, että tämän on parasta olla tärkeää – minun ja poikien piti lähestulkoon uida tänne. He ovat edelleen kynnyksellä kaatamassa vettä pois kalosseistaan.”

”Mutta miten ihmeessä te oikein osasitte tulla?” ihmetteli Hastings.

”Minä soitin poliisille”, Spode murahti.

Nyt oli Madelinen vuoro hämmentyä. ”Mutta Roderick, lähimmälle toimivalle puhelimellehan täytyy olla hurjan pitkä matka! Ja vielä myrskyssä! Miten sinä oikein selvisit sinne asti?”

”Olihan se hieman hankalaa”, Spode myönsi, ”mutta Jeeves kertoi Poirotin olevan kipeästi poliisiavun tarpeessa – jotakin jostakin tiedoista – ja hän sai minut vakuutettua siitä, että se reissu kannattaisi tehdä.” Sitten tämä lisäsi, niin kankeasti että oli syytä epäillä oliko lause harjoiteltu vuorosana: ”Koska rakas Madeline, en voinut antaa sinun oleskella oletetun murhaajan läheisyydessä enää yhtään pidempään.”

Tilanteen saama käänne ihmetytti myös minua suuresti, sillä olin varsin perillä siitä ettei Spoden mielipide Jeevesistä paljon poikennut tämän mielipiteestään minusta. Syy tähän outoon liittoumaan kirkastui siinä vaiheessa kun Madelinen huulilta purkautui naaraskyyhkyn soidinhuutoa muistuttava kujerrus ja tämä heitti kätensä Spoden kaulan ympärille, pureutuen kiinni kuin täi. Oli selvää, että maas’ oli taas kaikki hyvin ja Bertram täten päästetty pois kosiollisesta pälkähästä. Jälleen kerran Jeeves oli vetänyt pidemmän korren. Loin häneen kiitollisen silmäyksen ja hän nyökäytti päätään merkiksi siitä että viesti oli vastaanotettu, arkistoitu ja arvostettu.

”Koskettavaa”, Japp murahti. ”No niin, Poirot, käydäänkö jo asiaan?”

Välikohtauksen aikana Poirot oli saanut kirjeen luetuksi ja vaikutti kaikesta päätellen sangen tyytyväiseltä siihen mitä siinä oli seissyt. Tämä hätisteli meidät takaisin paikoillemme, mukaan lukien kaksi virkapukuista konstaa jotka olivat juuri tulleet Jappin jäljessä sisään, ja asettui sitten huoneen keskiöön kuin oopperadiiva yleisönsä eteen. Vertauskuvalliset valot himmenivät, esirippu rullattiin syrjään. Oli selvää, että Poirotilla oli nyt hallussaan tilanteen täydellinen _carte blanche._

”On rikoksia, jotka vaikuttavat päällepäin katseltuina sangen yksinkertaisilta. Tältä Archie Fletcherin kuolema ensin näytti: verityön tekotapa oli selkeästi havaittavissa ja murha-ase löydettävissä ruumiin viereltä. Mikä onnekkainta, olosuhteet takasivat sen, että kenenkään murhan tapahtuma-aikaan paikalla olleen ei ollut mahdollista lähteä. ’Poirot, sinä olet ammattilainen, _non_?' minä sanoin itselleni. 'Tietenkin sinä saat tämän selvitettyä käden käänteessä.’

”Kuten ystäväni Hastings hyvin tietää, jopa suuri Poirot voi joskus olla väärässä. Tämä rikos nimittäin osoittautui kaikkea muuta kuin yksinkertaiseksi. Alusta asti minua vaivasi se, että kenellekään ei tunnu olleen pienintäkään syytä tappaa Archie Fletcheriä. Työnantajansa mukaan hän oli esimerkillinen alainen ja vieraille täysin tuntematon, ja silti hänen kuolemansa olosuhteet heijastelivat suurta negatiivista tunnelatausta. Kun murhalle ei löydy motiivia, on tarkasteltava muita vallitsevia tosiseikkoja – ensisijaisesti tilaisuutta. Kenellä paikallaolijoista oli mahdollisuus murhata monsieur Fletcher? Tätä selvittäessäni eteeni nousi jälleen seinä, kuten te englantilaiset tapaatte sanoa. Saapumisen aikaan suurin osa meistä oleskeli salongissa ja sen jälkeen ruokasalissa, poistuen vain lyhyiksi pyrähdyksiksi, joilta murhaajan olisi ollut täysin mahdotonta palata ajoissa takaisin ilman siinä välissä suoritettua veristen vaatteiden vaihtoa. Nekin harvat, jotka eivät olleet joukossamme, kykenivät varmistamaan olinpaikkansa: ennen illallista monsieur Travers keskusteli pitkään monsieur Anatolen kanssa keittiössä hänen laatimansa ruokalistan sisällöstä ja mademoiselle Bassett tapasi heidät käydessään hakemassa teetä. Alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että meistä päälle tusinasta jotka olimme eilen tässä talossa, kaikilla paitsi yhdellä oli alibi kuoleman oletetuksi tapahtuma-ajaksi. Ainoastaan monsieur Wooster – kuten olemme jo aikaisemmin todenneet – tunnustaa olleensa yksin, eikä hänen olinpaikkaansa voi kukaan pikaisia havaintoja lukuun ottamatta selventää.

”Mikäli lähdemme liikkeelle siitä olettamuksesta, että monsieur Wooster on syyllinen murhaan, tulee meidän pohtia syvemmin teon piilotettua motiivia. Jos hän taas ei ole, on paikallaan kysyä: _haluaako joku tarkoituksella meidän uskovan niin?_ Kiinnittäkäämme hetkeksi huomiomme illan ajalliseen kulkuun: kello viisi kolmekymmentä saavumme minä ja Hastings yhdessä monsieur ja madam Traversin kanssa. Muut vieraat saapuvat puolen tunnin sisään, viimeisenä heistä lordi Sidcup, joka raportoi tullessaan että tie oltaisiin pian sulkemassa tulvan vuoksi. Silti puolta tuntia myöhemmin – noin kello kuusi kolmekymmentä – monsieur Woosterin yhdessä monsieur Jeevesin kanssa onnistuu kuin onnistuukin päästä perille. Nyt me olemme kaikki täällä, ja tuntia myöhemmin ruumis löytyy.

”Olisiko monsieur Wooster ehtinyt tappaa monsieur Fletcherin sinä aikana joka jää hänen saapumisensa ja illallisen väliin? _Absolument!_ Olisiko hänellä ollut siihen tilaisuus? Jälleen kyllä: hän tunnustaa käyneensä huoneessa jossa murha tapahtui ja me kaikki todistimme missä kunnossa hänen vaatteensa olivat hänen saapuessaan ruokasaliin. Mutta oliko hänellä _motiivia?_ En usko että oli.

”Siirrymme hetkeksi madam Traversiin. Saapumisensa myötä hän on meidän muiden lailla tullut tietoiseksi kartanon palveluskunnan puuttumisesta. Sir Seabrooken tilannetta helpottaakseen hän soittaa veljenpojalleen ja pyytää tätä kiirehtimään paikalle luotetun palvelijansa kanssa. Näin ollen monsieur Woosterin läsnäolo on silkka sattuma: hän ei ole mitenkään voinut vaikuttaa tilanteeseen johtaneisiin olosuhteisiin. Sillä hetkellä kun hän saapuu Thohall Fullerworthiin, monsieur Fletcher on kaiken lisäksi jo kateissa. Jos oletamme hänen saaneen surmansa ennen häviämistään, monsieur Wooster on luonnollisesti ulkona epäiltyjen joukosta.”

”Mutta saiko hän?” Ensimmäistä kertaa sitten sen kun Poirot oli aloittanut, joku uskalsi keskeyttää tämän. Luonnollisesti se oli kapteeni Hastings. ”Uskotko sinä todella hänen kuolleen jo ennen sitä?”

”En arvosta sitä mitä te yritätte vihjata palveluskunnastani – tai sen puoleen minusta”, sir Seabrooke murahti.

Poirot ainoastaan sädehti salaperäisyydellä kuorrutettu tyytyväisyyttä, kuin taikuri joka on onnistuneesti kiskaissut hihastaan esiin yhden värikkään nenäliinan, tietäen että samaa laatua on luvassa vielä kokonaisen piironginlaatikollisen verran. ”Poirot ei usko tai vihjaa – Poirotin tehtävä on _tietää._ Juuri siitä syystä oli otettava huomioon kaikki mahdolliset tekijät, eikä mitään voinut sulkea pois pelkän arvauksen varassa. Monsieur Fletcherillä oli hyvinkin saattanut olla jokin muu syy katoamiselleen, kunnes jokin – tai joku – houkutteli hänet palaamaan kartanolle. Tai ehkä hän yksinkertaisesti lähti samaan tapahtumaan muiden palveluskunnan edustajien kanssa ja kohtasi palatessaan jonkun jota ei odottanut. Monsieur Wooster on alusta asti vedonnut silkkaan huonoon onneen ja sattumaan – voisiko olla, että murhassakin oli kyse siitä? Sir Seabrooke on kertonut minulle, että ennen astumistaan hänen palvelukseensa viisi vuotta sitten monsieur Fletcher työskenteli herrasmiespalvelijana Lontoossa. Hänen työsuhteistaan vastasi välitystoimisto – sama välitystoimisto, josta komisario Jappin juuri tuoman tiedon mukaan monsieur Wooster palkkasi edeltävät palvelijansa. Iltapäivän kuluessa monsieur Wooster uskoutui minulle, että hänellä on takanaan myrskyisä historia palveluksessaan pikaisesti viipyneiden herrasmiespalvelijoiden kanssa. Kenties hänen ja monsieur Fletcherin tiet olivat ristenneet samassa yhteydessä? Kun he kohtasivat toisensa yllättäen, tunteet kuumenivat; vanhat erimielisyydet nousivat pintaan.”

Oikealla puolellani istuva Jeeves selvitti odottamatta kurkkuaan. Tällä kertaa ääni ei ollut se minulle tutun keripään vieno yske kaukaisella nummella, vaan pikemminkin lähikarsinaan juttuneen ja siitä äärimmäisen tuohtuneen otuksen mylvintää. ”Joudun ikäväkseni huomauttamaan, sir, että tuo on valetta.”

” _Eh bien?_ Ja te olette siitä varma, koska...?”

”Herra Fletcher kuului samaan kerhoon kuin minäkin. Me emme ole koskaan tavanneet, mutta tunnistin hänen nimensä Junior Ganymedeksen rekisteristä.” Tämä informaatio jo yksinään pisti leuat loksahtamaan niin että kolina vain kävi, oma leukavärkkini mukaan lukien, mutta yhä vain Jeeves jatkoi: ”Olen täysin varma ettei hän ole koskaan ollut herra Woosterin palveluksessa. Vielä aivan hiljattain kaikkien klubin jäsenten oli laadittava työnantajiaan koskevia muistiinpanoja eräänlaiseen klubikirjaan: kun olen selannut aikaisempien vuosien opuksia, herra Woosterin nimi ei ole kertaakaan noussut esiin herra Fletcherin tekemien merkintöjen yhteydessä. Täten on pääteltävissä etteivät he tunteneet toisiaan ennalta.”

Poirot nyökäytti munanmuotoista päätään. ”Taivun logiikkanne edessä. Päästäkäämme siis monsieur Wooster pälkähästä – hänen lisäkseen on nimittäin yksi toinenkin henkilö, jolla ei ollut esittää vedenpitävää alibia murhan tekohetkeksi. Toisin kuin muut, tämä henkilö tunsi monsieur Fletcherin nimeltä ja maineelta. Te tiedätte yhtä hyvin kuin minäkin, monsieur Jeeves, että jos hän olisi myöntävä tekonsa, viattomat voisivat säästyä.”

Poirot ja Jeeves tuijottivat toisinaan. Meneillään oli epäilemättä sellainen goljattiluokan aivopaini ja kalaöljyllä silattujen aivorattaiden kilparaadanta, että hyvä kun kaikki vähempimieliset mielet kilometrin säteellä eivät kokeneet asiakseen sännätä kiljuen kukkuloille. Itsekin huomasin tarrautuvani penkinpieluksiin kiinni pysyäkseni istuimellani.

Tätä jännitysnäytelmää kesti tovin, kunnes Jeeves yllätti minut kääntämällä katseensa ensimmäisenä pois.

”Olette oikeassa, monsieur”, Jeeves vastasi rauhallisella äänellä. ”Minä murhasin herra Fletcherin.”

 

* * *

 

Kapteeni Hastings oli ensimmäinen joka rikkoi huoneeseen langenneen hiljaisuuden. ”Luoja sentään”, tämä vavahti kasvot kalpeina. ”Onko se totta, Reggie?”

Päällepäin Jeeves oli yhä tyyneyden perimmäinen kuva, mutta hän ei enää katsonut Hastingsia tai ketään meistä muista silmiin toimittaessaan vastauksensa. ”Pelkäänpä, että on.”

”Entä motiivi?” tiedusteli Poirot.

”Herra Fletcher oli saanut hiljattain käsiinsä eräitä arkaluonteisia papereita koskien herra Woosteria. Hän oli tietoinen herra ja rouva Traversin ja herra Woosterin sukulaisuussuhteesta, ja kuultuaan että Traversit olivat saapumassa sir Seabrooken vieraiksi hänen alkuperäinen aikomuksensa oli kiristää heiltä rahaa. Alkuillasta herra Fletcher oli lähtenyt noutamaan joitakin tarvikkeita sir Seabrooken kutsuja varten. Hän ei ollut suunnitellut viipyvänsä kauan, mutta myrsky oli hidastanut hänen paluutaan eikä hän siksi halunnut turvautua pääoveen vieraiden jo saapuessa. Näin ollen hän oli juuri poikennut sisään kirjaston ovista kun me satuimme kohtaamaan siellä. Tällöin hänelle selvisi, että herra Wooster olikin omassa persoonassaan paikalla ja hän pyysi minua toimittamaan uhkauksensa. Me ajauduimme riitaan. Kunnioitan kovasti herra Woosteria ja hänen sukulaisiaan, herra ja rouva Travers mukaan lukien – tunnustan pelänneeni mitä heidän maineelleen kävisi mikäli herra Fletcher julkistaisi tietonsa. Sanaharkan yhteydessä menetin malttini. Loppu on helposti pääteltävissä.”

Koko sen ajan kun Jeeves puhui, istuin mykistyneenä kuuntelemassa hänen selontakoaan. Paperilla se kaikki kävi järkeen: en toki tiennyt millaista törkyä tämä Fletcherin heppu oli oikein onnistunut minusta onkimaan, mutta kaikki menneet harha-askeleeni huomioon ottaen sellaista oli varmasti löydettävissä roppakaupalla. Kuka tietää, ehkä kyseenalaiset kapakkareissuni Bingo Littlen kanssa eivät olleet jääneet niin salaisiksi kuin kuvittelin; ehkä olin vahingossa pesulakuitin sijaan heittänyt kasan yksityisiksi tarkoitettuja muistiinpanoja roskiin, mistä joku pitkäkyntinen kiristäjä oli ne lipastanut. Mahdollisuudet olivat nähdäkseni loputtomat. Kaiken lisäksi Hastings mennä retkahti tarinoissaan harvasen kerta juuri siihen tahoon joka lopussa osoittautui Saatanasta seuraavaksi.

Mutta asia oli kuten Jeeves oli minuun iskostanut: se, että Cannesista hankittu valkoinen messitakki sopii ja oli suoranainen hitti aurinkoisella ranskanmaalla, ei tarkoita että siihen pitäisi alkaa sonnustautua enää siinä vaiheessa kun on palannut kanaalin yli.

”Minulla ei ole yleensä tällä tapana purkautua, mutta sanonpa vaan”, minä aloitin, ”että tuo on täyttä palturia! Pitkää pajunköyttä!”

Huolimatta suonissaan villinä kuohuvasta viikinkiverestä, Jeeves ei satuttaisi kärpästäkään. Niin pian kuin tuo itsestäänselvyys oli pulpahtanut mieleeni, ymmärsin ettei se aivan pitänyt paikkaansa. Mikäli luotiin rehellinen katse menneisyyteen, oli havaittavissa kourallinen kertoja jolloin hän ei ollut ainoastaan liiskannut tuota vertauskuvallista kärpästä vaan nitistänyt sen sellaisia keinoja käyttäen, että sen lajitoverit ympäri maan olisivat varmasti harkinneet kahdesti ennen pörräämistään samoihin maisemiin sikäli mikäli ne olisivat tienneet mikä niiden kaimaan iski. Jeeves oli livauttanut tyrmäystippoja miehen lasiin tämän omassa kodissa, lahjonut osallistujia munankuljetuskilpailussa vain paljastaakseen myöhemmin tapahtuneen vilpin tuomarille omaa asemaansa edistääkseen, ja – viimeisimpänä muttei suinkaan vähäisimpänä – tyrmännyt poliisimiehen koulupojalta näpistetyllä pampulla. Mutta niin kyseenalaisilta kuin nämä tempaukset listauksena näyttivätkin, tiesin varsin hyvin että hänellä oli ollut niihin mitä parhain syy.

Jeeves kohotti katseensa ja mulkaisi minua, ilme enemmänkin raivokkaasti vaatien kuin kainosti kehottaen että minun tulisi pitää huoli omista asioistani ja antaa hänen hoidella meneillään oleva homma kotiin. Valitettavasti en voinut antaa hänen tehdä sitä. Vuodet Jeevesin lähituntumassa olivat varustaneet myös minut aimo annoksella psykologista pelisilmää ja nyt oli selvää, että jälleen kerran hän varjeli woosterillista nahkaa ja satuili menemään kuin se itämäisten kertomusten nainen, joka henkensä pitimiksi jätti tarinan illan päätteeksi aina niin jännittävään kohtaan, että kun sata ja yksi yötä oli vierähtänyt, ei aikaisemmin verenhimoisesta sulttaanista enää ollutkaan pistämään typykkää pakettiin. Tällaiset murhanhimoiset sivunyanssit sikseen, tunsin sillä hetkellä suurta yhteenkuuluvuutta tuon sulttaanin kanssa – sillä poikkeuksella, että oman henkensä sijaan Jeeves sepitti kertomusta pitääkseen minut turvassa.

Hänellä oli suunnitelma; hänellä oli sellainen aina. Toisin kuin yleensä, en tällä kertaa omannut pienintäkään aikomusta tanssia hänen pillinsä mukaan.

”Enpä tiedä”, Japp sanoi raaviskellen leukaansa, ”minusta tuo kuulosti aika pesukestävältä tunnustukselta. Eiköhän panna mies rautoihin ja viedä asemalla kuultavaksi.”

Viimeinen kommentti oli osoitettu toiselle konstaapeleista, joka alkoi irroittaa vyötään sillä roikkuvia käsirautoja. Niiden kilahdus vaikutti kuin jahtitorven kajahdus: ennen kuin hoksasinkaan, olin ponnahtanut ylös tuoliltani. Silmäkulmassani kävi liike, ja kun otin lukua siihen suuntaan, havaitsin yllätyksekseni myös Dahlia-tädin tehneen tahollaan samoin. Tädin silmissä kipinöi ja räiskyi siihen malliin, että ensimmäistä kertaa havaittavissa oli jonkinlaista sukunäköä tämän ja lieskoja sieraimistaan silkkaa arkipäiväisyyttään hönkivän Agatha-sisaren välillä. En uskalla mennä veikkaamaan mitä olisi seuraavaksi voinut käydä, ellei Poirot olisi sillä hetkellä ottanut ohjaksia takaisin käsiinsä.

” _Un moment, s'il vous plaît”,_ tämä sanoi, hymyillen sulavasti Jappille. ”Pelkäänpä ettei tapausta ole vielä ratkaistu.”

Nyt oli Jappin vuoro esitellä tulensylkemistaitojaan. ”Ei ratkaistu? _Ei ratkaistu?!_ Poirot, sinä vietit juuri hyvän tovin hiillostaen epäiltyä, joka sitten meni ja samperi soikoon _tunnusti_ , ja nyt sinä väität –”

”Yksi kysymys, monsieur Jeeves, jos sallitte?” Kun Jeeves nyökkäsi, Poirot jatkoi: ”Kertoisitteko meille kaikille, _millä_ te oikein suorititte juuri kuvailemanne veriteon?”

”Sillä veitsellä, johon herra Wooster epäonnisesti turvautui pyrkiessään ulos puutarhaan. Tunnustan että en siinä mielentilassa tullut kiinnittäneeksi esineeseen täyttä huomiotani, mutta olin havaitsevinani kämmentuntuman myötä kahvassa jonkinlaisen kaiverruksen. Käsittääkseni se esittää sir Seabrooken sukuvaakunaa.”

Mikäli katse olisi voinut puhua, oli Jappin silmien Poirotille välittämä viesti selkeä: _Näetkös?_

Poirot ainoastaan hymyili. ”Perin vakuuttavaa. Tuon kuvauksen perusteella en epäilisi syyllisyyttänne hetkeäkään – en, mikäli monsieur Fletcher todella olisi surmattu kyseistä veistä käyttäen.”

Huone suistui ällistyneeseen hiljaisuuteen niin monetta perättäistä kertaa, että siitä alkoi muodostua jo paha tapa. Jeeves räpytteli silmiään: kenelle tahansa muulle ele ei kenties merkinnyt mitään, mutta minä joka tunsin hänet perin pohjin tiesin miten suuresti tämä paljastus oli järkyttänyt häntä. ”Eikö niin sitten ollut?”

” _Non._ Veitsi oli jätetty uhrin läheisyyteen – ei silkkaa huolimattomuutta – vaan harhautukseksi. Sen ainut tarkoitus oli vetää huomio pois aidosta murha-aseesta, jonka löytyminen olisi sotinut koko teon motiivia vastaan.” Poirot sallien näiden sanojen nostattaman pölyn laskeutua, kunnes jatkoi: ”Toinen syy miksi en usko teitä on paljon yksinkertaisempi. Mies, jonka te väitetysti surmasitte, ei nimittäin ollut Archie Fletcher.”

”Ei ollut?” Japp ähkäisi. ”No kuka hiivatti hän sitten oli?”

”Sir Quincy Seabrooke.”

Kuului havaittava maiskahdus, kun päälle tusina silmäpareja muljahti yhtäaikaisesti sir Seabrooken suuntaan.

”Tämä on naurettavaa”, mies itse marisi. Hiki oli kihonnut tämän ylähuulelle ja helmeili sillä olevassa partakasvustossa kuin kaste nurmella. ”Tässä minä olen, omassa talossani, ystävieni ja vieraideni ympäröimänä. Vai väitättekö te että minun on jollakin tapaa onnistunut palata takaisin tuonpuoleisesta?”

Sir Seabrooke nauroi makeasti omalla vitselleen, mutta hekotus tyrehtyi sitä mukaan kun tämä huomasi ettei kukaan ollut aikeissa liittyä siihen. Ainoastaan Poirot hymyili.

”Ah, mutta siinä piileekin tämän mysteerin ydin. Tämä ei ole teidän talonne. Nämä ihmiset eivät ole teidän ystäviänne. Te ette voineet nousta haudastanne, sillä te ette koskaan olleetkaan siellä. Ainut osa teistä joka kuoli, oli teidän nimenne”, Poirot sanoi. ”Olenko oikeassa – herra Archie Fletcher?”

Uusi hiljaisuus, ja sitten monta asiaa tuntui tapahtuvan samanaikaisesti: Fletcher loikkasi pystyyn ja säntäsi kohti salongin puutarhaan johtavia ovia; vierelläni Jeeves oikeaisi hienovaraisesti säärensä; Fletcher kompastui mainittuun sääreen ja kaatui kuin jykevä tammipuu hakkuuaikaan. Nyttemmin mukaan ehtineet konstaapelit eivät aikailleet heittäytyessään tämän kimppuun, ja tovin kolmikko paini persialaismatolla kunnes lain pitkä koura lopulta osoittautui voitokkaaksi ja raudat lyötiin kiinni. Fletcher kammettiin pystyyn ja marssitettiin manailevana ulos huoneesta.

Yksi elämän harvemmin tiedostetuista tosiasioista on, että joskus vaatii eniten kanttia myöntää oma tietämättömyytensä. Jälleen kerran Hastings oli meistä rohkein. ”Minä en ymmärrä”, hän sanoi. ”Väitätkö sinä, että kaiken tämän aikaa Fletcher on esiintynyt isäntänään?” Poirot nyökkäsi. ”Entä kuka sitten murhasi aidon sir Seabrooken?”

”Monsieur Fletcher, _mais oui!”_

Japp palasi juuri silloin huoneeseen. ”Me suljimme hänet keittiön takaiseen ruokavarastoon, kuka hän sitten onkin. Pojat pitävät häntä silmällä siihen asti kunnes me saamme järjestettyä maijan paikalle. Sillä välin kun me odotamme, minä ainakin kuulisin kernaasti loput tarinasta.”

Tällä kertaa Poirotin ei täytynyt nähdä vaivaa ottaakseen lava haltuun: kun on onnistuneesti kajauttanut Yön kuningattaren ensimmäisen aarian, ei yleisöä tarvitse lahjomalla lahjoa väliajalta takaisin penkkeihin kuulemaan seuraavaa.

”Löytääkseen tähän tapaukseen ratkaisu, oli Poirotin kysyttävä itseltään kolme kysymystä. Yksi: mikä sai sir Seabrooken jättämään kallisarvoisen palkintokissansa ulos myrskyyn, kissan jota hän madam Crankshaw-Poveyin mukaan hoivaa kuin omaa lastaan? Kaksi: miksi yläkerran käytävällä on muotokuvan mentävä tyhjä aukko? Kolme: miten muurahaiskarhu tuli menettäneeksi kadonneen kyntensä?”

Näiden kolmen kysymyksen jälkeinen tunnelma oli huomattavan sama kuin voisi kuvitella vallitsevan Kiinan konsulissa, mikäli täysmiehinen mariachi-orkesteri olisi äkkiä ottaa paukauttanut sen aulaan ja alkanut soittaa hilpeintä iskelmäänsä sombrerot vispaten. Tarkoitan sanoa, että olosuhteet eivät kohdanneet. Jossakin takavasemmalla Spode nojautui Tom-sedän puoleen, mutisten: ”Tiesin että se oli kaikki liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Ukolla viiraa selkeästi yläpilvestä.”

Estradilla Poirot jatkoi häiriintymättä eteenpäin. ”Aloittakaamme kissasta. Kuten todettua, siitä hetkestä lähtien jolloin monsieur Wooster teki selväksi että hän oli löytänyt Brutuksen harhailemasta ulkoa sateesta, tämä tieto oli kummastuttanut minua. Yhdessä muiden eriskummallisuuksien kanssa se antoi minulle aavistuksen, mutta miten testata sitä? Sopiva tilaisuus saapui haastatteluiden aikaan. Olin etukäteen pyytänyt ystävääni Hastingsiä noutamaan Brutuksen ja päästämään sen huoneeseen juuri silloin kun me jututimme sir Seabrookea – luonnollisesti Hastings ei ymmärtänyt miksi Poirot käskee häntä kanniskelemaan katteja sinne sun tänne, mutta hän on uskollinen sielu ja hän teki kuten pyydettyä. Heti kun näin Brutuksen samassa tilassa sir Seabrooken kanssa, aavistukseni osoittautui oikeaksi. Sir Seabrooke alkoi niiskuttaa; hänen silmänsä punottivat; hän lähetytti lemmikkinsä mahdollisimman nopeasti pois. _Qu'il est allergique!_ Mistään tällaisesta vaivasta hän ei koskaan ollut maininnut kirjeenvaihdossaan madam Crankshaw-Poveyille.

”Entä muotokuva sitten? Kartanon yläkertaan on ripustettu talon edellisiä omistajia esittäviä maalauksia, joista yksi näyttää puuttuvan. Monsieur Wooster oli meistä kahdesta ensimmäinen joka huomioi sen kadonneen. Kuka itseään kunnioittava isäntä sortuu moiseen virheeseen silloin kun talo on aikeissa täyttyä tunnetuista taiteenystävistä? Vaikutti loogiselta, että kuva oli otettu alas tarkoituksella. Mutta miksi? Voimme vain päätellä, että maalaus sisälsi jotakin mitä muiden ei haluttu näkevän – kenties nimikoidun potretin talon nykyisestä isännästä sir Quincy Seabrookesta itsestään. Tämä varatoimi kuulostaa turhalta, olihan talo aikeissa täyttyä ihmisistä jotka kyllä tietävät miltä heidän vanha ystävänsä näyttää. Vai tietävätkö?” Poirot salli henkäyksenmentävän paussin, ennen kuin vastasi omaan kysymykseensä: ”Sir Seabrooke oli kutsunut ystävänsä luokseen aikeenaan myydä heille joitakin matkoiltaan tuomistaan arvoesineistä. Haastatteluiden yhteydessä ilmeni, että ennen tätä päivää kukaan heistä ei itse asiassa ollut koskaan tavannut sir Seabrookea kasvokkain, vaan ollut hänen yhteydessä ainoastaan kirjeitse ja puhelimitse. Palvelusväki toki tuntee isäntänsä kasvot, mutta kun vieraat saapuvat, ovat he kaikki sattumalta kadonneet.

”Lopuksi saavumme kaikista eriskummallisimpaan osaan rikosta. On yleisesti tiedettyä, että sir Seabrooke on viettänyt pitkiä aikoja Etelä-Amerikassa kaivosbisneksensä parissa. Noilta retkiltä tuotujen muistoesineiden joukkoon lukeutuu täytetty muurahaiskarhu, joka on esillä samaisessa työhuoneessa mistä ruumis löydettiin. Kun me tutkimme huoneen, monsieur Wooster osoitti jälleen erinomaista aloitekykyä huomauttamalla että yksi sen kynsistä oli kateissa. Kyseessä olisi voinut olla sattuma, mutta jokin mitä kapteeni Hastings sanoi jäi Poirotille mieleen. Ensinnäkin hän mainitsi kuulemastaan tarinasta, jossa kateellinen muurahaiskarhu varastaa jaguaarille omaleimaisen turkin. Toisekseen hän kertoi noiden kynsien olevan niin teräviä, että eläin voi puolustautuessaan surmata niillä ihmisen.”

”Eli veitsi ei todella ollutkaan murha-ase, vaan tuo kynsi?” Dahlia-täti kuulosti epäuskoiselta.

”Ne teistä jotka ovat lukeneet viime aikoina lehtiä tietävät, että joitakin viikkoja sitten Brasiliassa varastettiin paikallisilta kaivauksilta kokoelma arvokkaita timantteja. Perustuen siihen kuinka nopeasti hän pyrki eilen vaihtamaan aihetta kun asia nousi puheeksi illallispöydässä, monsieur Fletcher yhdessä sir Seabrooken kanssa on vastuussa tuosta rikoksesta. Näiden vanhojen kartanoiden ylläpitäminen ei ole halpaa – kirjeissään sir Seabrooke oli toisinaan viitannut taloudellisiin vaikeuksiin jotka pakottivat hänet myymään osan hopeaesineistään ystävilleen, joten kenties hän joutui turvautumaan varkauteen samasta syystä. He salakuljettivat timantit maahan kätkemällä ne mukanaan tuoman muurahaiskarhun kynnen sisään. Heidän oli tarkoitus odottaa jonkin aikaa ja myydä sitten timantit kaikessa hiljaisuudessa eniten tarjoavalle, jakaen voitot keskenään. Oletettavaa on, että operaation rahoittajana ja monsieur Fletcherin työnantajana niistä valtaosa menisi sir Seabrookelle.

”Mitä tapahtui seuraavaksi vaatii hieman mielikuvitusta, mutta käsittääkseni tapahtumien kulku oli jokseenkin seuraava: sir Seabrooke on kutsunut joitakin ystäviään luokseen myydäkseen heille täysin laillisesti hankkimiaan esineitä. Vain hieman ennen ensimmäisten vieraiden saapumista hän yllättää monsieur Fletcherin kirjastosta hallussaan kynsi, joka sisältää varastetut timantit, ja ymmärtää että hän on aikeissa paeta niiden kera ja pitää koko voittosaaliin itsellään. Syntyy kahakka, jonka yhteydessä monsieur Fletcher iskee sir Seabrooken kuoliaaksi pitelemällään kynnellä.

”Kun pöly laskeutuu, monsieur Fletcher ymmärtää tekonsa seuraukset. Hetkenä minä hyvänsä ensimmäiset vieraat alkavat saapua. Jos hän pakenisi nyt, ruumis löydettäisiin pian, poliisi kutsuttaisiin ja epäilykset kohdistuisivat ennen pitkään häneen. Hän menettäisi timantit ja mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä myös henkensä. Mutta monsieur Fletcher on kylmähermoinen mies: vaarallinen suunnitelma alkaa muodostua hänen päässään. Jos hänen onnistuisi lykätä murhan paljastumista edes yhdellä illalla, kenties jopa kokonaisella päivällä, hän voisi kehittää jonkin luontevan syyn sir Seabrooken äkkinäiselle katoamiselle ja lähteä rauhassa pakomatkalle ilman pelkoa takaa-ajajista. Kenties hän voisi jopa netota ylimääräistä rahaa hopeakaupoilla. Hän ja sir Seabrooke ovat suunnilleen saman ikäisiä ja kokoisia; puhelimessa heidän ääntään voisi erehtyä pitämään yhtenä ja samana. Ennen kaikkea hän tietää, että sir Seabrooke ei ole tavannut ketään tulijoista kasvokkain. Kaikki mitä hänen täytyy tehdä salatakseen huijauksensa, on lähettää muu palveluskunta pariksi päiväksi pois ja ottaa aidon isännän muotokuva pois seinältä. Hän kätkee murha-aseen ja timantit sir Seabrooken huoneeseen, jossa hän itse nukkuu niitä vartioiden. Hänellä ei ole aikaa siirtää ruumista ennen kuin ensimmäinen auto kaartaa jo pihaan, mutta viimeisenä tekonaan hän sulkee kissan jota on aina salaa inhonnut ulos pois jaloista. Ainut virhe jonka monsieur Fletcher tekee on se, että kiireessään hän unohtaa kirjahyllyssä olevan valokuvan joka esittää häntä ja sir Seabrookea retkellä luonnossa. Sekään ei häntä suoraan paljasta, sillä viidakko ei tunne niitä pukeutumissääntöjä jotka yleensä erottavat isännän alaisesta. Vaan Poirot kyseenalaistaa, josko edes kaikista hyväpalkkaisin ja uskollisin palvelija tarpoisi sademetsän läpi sormessaan kultasormus jota koristaa Seabrookejen sukuvaakuna, varsinkin kun sama sormus on nyt havaittavissa tämänhetkisen 'sir Seabrooken' yllä.

”Kuten voimme arvata, yltyvä myrsky sotkee monsieur Fletcherin suunnitelmat. Sen sijaan, että hän voisi hätistää vieraansa pois heti onnistuneiden kauppojen päätteeksi, hän onkin jumissa heidän kanssaan. Kaiken lisäksi sir Seabrooken ruumis tulee vahingossa löydetyksi. Monsieur Fletcher päättää kuitenkin pelata pelin kunnialla loppuun. Äkillisen neronleimauksen saattelemana hän antaa ruumiille oman henkilöllisyytensä. Se tarkoittaa että hänen on loppuajan teeskenneltävä surevaa työnantajaa, mutta pääasia on että häntä ei epäillä mistään, onhan hänellä alibi murhan oletetuksi tekohetkeksi. Sinä iltana, käydessään vuoteeseen, hän tuntee olevansa voittamaton. Mutta niin uskoessaan hän ei osaa arvata, madam Travers on jo ennenaikaisesti varmistanut hänen tuhonsa, sillä madam Travers on tuonut vieraanaan Hercule Poirotin ja Poirot on kaikkia rikollisia neuvokkaampi.”

Pikkumies päätti esityksensä syvään kumarrukseen. Yhtenä miehenä ja jokusena naisena me kaikki puhkesimme aplodeihin.

Ainut, joka ei yhtynyt taputuksiin, oli Japp. ”Minä kai sitten menen etsimään niitä timantteja yläkerrasta?” tämä tiedusteli kuivasti suosionosoitusten laannuttua.

” _C'est inutile_ – ne ovat tässä.” Poirot kaivoi pikkutakkinsa povitaskusta käärön, joka osoittautui kankaiseksi nenäliinaksi. ”Ryöstösaalis ja murha-ase samassa paketissa. Minä noudin ne tänään juuri ennen illan ohjelmanumeron alkua.”

Japp otti käärön vastaan huokauksen kera. ”Sinä se olet sitten ajatellut ihan kaikkea.”

”Luonnollisesti, arvon komisario. Nuo pienet harmaat aivosolut”, Poirot sanoi, naputtaen tietäväisesti ohimoaan, ”ne ovat se, mihin Poirot luottaa.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Mikäli muisti palvelee oikein, on olemassa runontynkä jossa asianomainen toivoo että lopullisen lähtönsä jälkeen hänen maalliset jäänteensä ripoteltaisiin tähtitaivaan koristeeksi, niin että kaikki kansa alkaisi pitää yötä päivää parempana. Ylimääräisiä koristuksia eli ei, minä ainakin olin sillä hetkellä kovasti yön ystävä koska se merkitsi pistettä päivälle joka oli mielessäni venynyt pitkäksi ja koettelemuksiltaan runsaaksi kuin nälkävuosi. Niinpä – siinä vaiheessa kun alakerrassa oli kaikki sanottu ja tehty, ja sanottu sitten hieman pidemmin ja tehty vielä moneen kertaan uudelleen – saatoin viimein huikata voipuneet hyvät yöt ja vetäytyä yläkertaan. Kello koputti puoltayötä: oli oletettavaa että aamuun mennessä tiet saataisiin imettyä kuiviin, mutta vielä sen illan me olimme kaikki jumissa nyt edesmenneeksi todetun sir Seabrooken tontilla.

Jeeves seurasi kannoillani makuuhuoneeseen. Tuskin olimme ylittäneen kynnyksen kun jo käännyin kannoillani ja laitoin kovan kovaa vasten. ”No niin, Jeeves, annahan kuulua: mitä ihmettä se aiempi oikein oli olevinaan?”

Niin ratkeamaisillaan kuin vanha tomumaja olikin kahden edellisvuorokauden rasitteista, en voinut kallistaa sitä lepoon ennen kuin eräät langanpäät oli päätelty. Tällä tavalla langoista puhuessani viittaan luonnollisesti siihen kudelmaan valheita jonka Jeeves oli silmä rävähtämättä sepittänyt Poirotia jallittaakseen ja joka oli ajanut minut kiihtymystä lähentelevään tilaan. Enkä minä suinkaan ollut ainut Woosterin suvun jäsen jossa tapaus herätti voimakkaita tunteita: jokunen vartti sitten, siinä vaiheessa kun salongissa oli vasta ammuskeltu ensimmäisiä pullonkorkkeja Poirotin kunniaksi, Dahlia-täti oli raahannut minut korvannipukasta sivuun ja tehnyt selkeäksi, että mikäli en antaisi Jeevesille palkkioksi vähintään roimaa palkankorotusta, ei minulla olisi enää vastaisuudessa asiaa Brinkley Courtin herkkupatojen ääreen. Vaatimus ei missään nimessä ollut mielestäni kohtuuton, mutta se tunnelataus jolla tämä mainittu v. esitettiin oli omiaan ravistelemaan pitkään horrostaneen epäilyksen olkapäästä pitäen hereille.

Tässä vaiheessa on paikallaan mainita, että kun Dahlia-täti oli aikanaan tilannut minulta miesten pukeutumisvinkkejä käsittelevän artikkelin _Päärittären buduaariin,_ olin silloin pitänyt sitä silkkana lisätodisteena siitä että kykyni mallata yhteen napinläpi ja nappi tavalla joka osui toistuvasti nappiin ei ollut mennyt ohi verrattomalta verisukulaiseltani. Vaan mitä selkeämmin Dahlia-täti oli vierivien vuosien kuluessa pitäytynyt patistelemasta minua naimisiin (toisin kuin sisarensa Agatha, joka säännöllisten verikylpyjensä yhteydessä ei muuta tehnytkään), ja ottanut Jeevesin siinä sivussa yhä suuremmin osaksi omaa pesuettaan, sitä useammin olin tullut pohtineeksi josko taustalla olisi voinut vaikuttaa myös toinen motiivi. Täti oli ollut läsnä koko sen taipaleen jonka olin taittanut pojannassikasta aikamieheksi: ei ollut mahdotonta kuvitella että tuo aitiopaikka oli tarjonnut tälle katsauksen woosterilliseen sisimpään, eritoten siihen nurkkaukseen joka toisinaan viihtyi patoutuneiden poikamiesten kuppiloissa ja vertasi sitäkin useammin Jeevesin olemusta kesäpäivään. Asiaan perehtynyttä pelisilmääkin tädillä saattoi katsoa olevan, sillä eräissä männävuosien kekkereissä Angela-serkku oli kumonnut jokusen grogilasillisen liikaa ja tullut sitten lipsauttaneeksi kuinka Dahlia-tädin ensimmäinen liitto josta harvemmin puhuttiin ei suinkaan ollut päättynyt siihen kuinka täti tuli jonkin ranskalaisen juomanlaskijan viettelemäksi, vaan koska niin oli käynyt silloiselle sulholle. Dahlia-täti oli niin sanoakseni _au courant –_ vihillä siitä, miten päin tuulet oikein tuulivat.

Mutta se armaasta esisukulaisestani ja tämän mahdollisista aavistuksista. Palautin huomiokykyni nykyisyyteen, vain havaitakseni että tenttaukseni edessä Jeeves oli vetänyt kuoren umpeen kuin simpukka. Yhtenä hetkenä hän silmäili minua kuin taivas olisi avoimuuden rajana ja toisena hän sai Mona Lisan hymyineen näyttämään varsinaiselta juorukellolta. ”En ole varma ymmärränkö mihin viittaatte, sir.”

”Turha teeskennellä. Viittaan siihen, että sinä olit valmis vannomaan väärän valan jotta nuori isäntä tässä säästyisi. Ilman sinua ja Poirotia Wooster olisi ollut mennyttä miestä.”

”Kenties te annatte itsellenne liian vähän kunniaa. Monsier Poirot mainitsi, että kahteen otteeseen te olitte ensimmäinen joka huomasi raskauttavaa todistusaineistoa.” Ennen kuin ennätin latoa mitään takaisin, Jeeves lisäsi odottamatta: ”Jos joku oli vaarassa tuhota kaiken, se olin minä.”

Kun on iät ja ajat rakennellut pilvilinnoja jostakusta, vain todistaakseen kuinka tuo mainittu joku pelastaa sinut oman henkiriepunsa uhalla joutumasta Bastillen paikallisvastikkeeseen, ei reservissä juuri ole ammuksia vastahyökkäykseen. Ennen kuin havaitsinkaan oli asemani kääntynyt puolustuskannalle. ”Nyt sinä olet se joka saarnaat suotta itselleen. Kun Poirot pääsee vauhtiin, heppu on armoton – hiillostaa kuin kamiina keskellä kesää. Vaikka minä olen lukenut tarpeeksi hänen tutkimuksistaan tietääkseni että hänellä on tapana syytellä menemään joskus tusinaakin syytöntä osapuolta ihan noin niinkun tunnelmaa luodakseen, niin yhdessä vaiheessa minä olin silti valmis tunnustamaan kaikki kolttoset kouluaikaisista kirjavarkauksista lähtien.”

”Oli miten oli, minun ei olisi pitänyt ilmiantaa itseäni syyttä. Minä olin vain huolissani siitä miten teidän kävisi mikäli esiin ei nousisi toista syyllistä. Voisi kai sanoa, että minä...” Jeeves näytti siltä kuin olisi nielaissut jotakin sopimatonta ja kakaissut sen ulos, vain joutuakseen nielemään sen uudelleen ”...panikoin.”

”Sinulla ei olisi ollut mitään syytä hätiköidä, ellen minä olisi alun perin hankkinut itseäni liemeen”, minä intin takaisin. Jos tämä kerran oli oleva lopullinen kantani, aioin pitää huolen että minut jouduttaisiin kampeamaan sen ääreltä saappaat tanassa. ”Tällä kertaa oli vähällä etten minä vetänyt sinua lokaan kanssani.”

_”Kaikki me vaellamme loassa, mutta vain jotkut meistä katselevat tähtiin.”_

Hän todella on aivan erityislaatuinen yksilö, tämä Jeeves. Monet miehet viettävät puoli elämäänsä vartoen tilaisuutta johon sopii sipaista se ainut runonpätkä jonka he onnistuivat takomaan päähänsä koulussa – jotakin pääskysestä ja siitä miten se pitäisi pistää päiviltään – mutta ei Jeeves: hänen aivojensa kirjokannesta tällaisia silosäkeitä putoilee harvasen päivä. ”Tuo... ei kuulostanut vanhalta kunnon Viljamilta”, sain joten kuten sanotuksi.

”Ei, sir. Se oli sitaatti Oscar Wilden näytelmästä _Lady Windermeren viuhka.”_

Se selitti missä olin tavannut sanat aiemmin – teos oli yksi niistä neilikanvihreistä hankinnoista jotka Jeeves oli lisännyt olohuoneemme kirjavalikoimaan. ”Vai niin. Ja olenko täysin väärässä mikäli oletan, että sinusta tämä Wooster on, no, tuollaista kuvailemaasi tähtiintuijottelevaa sorttia?”

”Ellei se ole teidän mielestänne turhan tahdittomasti todettu, sir.”

”Emmeköhän me ole jo ohittaneet kaikenlaiset tahdit. Olemme tahtien tuollapuolen, sanoisin. Mistä tulikin mieleeni... ” Suoritin vainvihkaisen vilkaisun ovelle, varmistuakseni siitä että se oli todella tullut lukituksi saapumisen yhteydessä. Oli korkea aika tarttua ruoriin ja palauttaa alus takaisin kurssille jolla se oli ollut ennen kolahtamistaan kokonaiseen jäävuorten airueeseen. ”Ennen kuin kongi soi, me olimme puhumassa sinusta ja kapteeni Hastingsista. Nyt kun tapaus on ratkaistu ja taputeltu, te kaksi voitte varmasti keskittyä olennaiseen.”

Minun kohdallani yö oli ehkä romanttisista mahdollisuuksista maho, mutta niin ei täytynyt olla Jeevesin laita: ottaen huomioon kaikki hänen ponnistelunsa, minä en aikonut seistä tiellä mikäli hän halusi mennä ja kiivetä vesikourua pitkin Hastingsin sydämeen, oli tuo vesikouru sitten kirjaimellista, talon ulkoseinään asennettua mallia, tai enemmän vertauskuvallista laatua.

Vaan mikä olikaan vastaus tähän anteliaaseen kehotukseen?

”Silläkin uhalla että toistan itseäni”, Jeeves sanoi, ”en ole varma että ymmärrän.”

”No hitto, minä puhun niistä pirskatin tunteista joista sinä olit minulle kertomassa ja joita sinulla on kapteenia kohtaan!”

Jeeves räpäytti silmiään. Ele oli jokseenkin sama kuin perhonen olisi verrytellyt siipiään – mikäli uskomus pitää paikkansa, jossakin maailman toisella puolella hurrikaani otti lähtölaukauksen. ”Pahoin pelkään, sir, että on sattunut jonkinlainen väärinkäsitys”, hän sanoi. ”Minulla ei ole tunteita kapteeni Hastingsia kohtaan.”

Tarkemmin ajateltuna tuo tornado oli ehkä sittenkin ollut lajiltaan lokaalimpaa variaatiota, sen verran pöllämystyneeksi tämä toteamus minut jätti. ”Että mitä – sanoitko että ei ole tunteita?”

"Ei, elleivät tunteet tässä yhteydessä viittaa myös platoniseen kiintymykseen."

”Jassoo”, sanoin, antaen ymmärtää että ymmärsin, vaikka todellisuudessa en ymmärtänyt enää yhtikäs mitään. ”No mistä sinä sitten halusit sanailla mainitessani, että sinulla oli jotakin kerrottavaa?”

Jeeves vääntelehti. Sitä hetkeä ennen en ollut pitänyt häntä kykeneväisenä moiseen, mutta se liikehdintä jonka hänen vartalonsa suoritti hänen seisoessaan siinä edessäni oli epäilemättä sitä itseään. Sitten hänen viikinkiperimällä silattu leukansa työntyi päättäväisesti eteen – näky, joka näin sivumennen sanoen oli aina näppäillyt woosterillisia sydänlankoja erityisen tehokkaasti. ”Sallitteko minun puhua hetken täysin rehellisesti?” Kun sain sallituksi, Jeeves jatkoi: ”Aikeenani oli itse asiassa puhua tunteistani liittyen _teihin.”_

Ennen kuin suostui jatkamaan, Jeeves viittoili minut viereiselle sohvalle. Äskeisen paljastuksen valossa olisi ollut vähäteltyä todeta että mielenkiintoni oli herännyt: hän olisi voinut johdattaa minut alas kalliolta tai vielä pahempaa, suoraan Agatha-tädin pukeutumishuoneeseen, ja minä olisin seurannut lauhkeana kuin karitsa.

Kun istuimme molemmat tukevasti mööpelillä, Jeeves aloitti: ”Jo jonkin aikaa olen ollut tietoinen siitä, että kiintymykseni teitä kohtaan on ylittänyt ammattisuhteelle sopivat raamit. Pelkäsin ottaa asian puheeksi, sillä koin vastaavan tunnustuksen vaarantavan sekä työsuhteeni että pahimmassa tapauksessa suhteeni teihin. Päätös oli kannaltani itsekäs, myönnän, mutta välttämätön. Tilanne jatkui vastaavana, kunnes eräät viimeaikaiset paljastukset saivat minut harkitsemaan sitä mahdollisuutta, että te ette ainoastaan sulattaisi näiden tunteiden olemassaoloa vaan saattaisitte jopa jakaa ne. Silti minä epäröin: minulla ei ollut mitään konkreettista syytä olettaa, että te tuntisitte minua kohtaan mitään muuta kuin ystävyyttä. Viime päivien tapahtumat ovat kuitenkin tehneet selväksi, että minun on kerrottava teille siitä mitä tunnen, sillä pelkkä ajatus siitä että me joutuisimme eroon toisistamme ilman että olisin koskaan pukenut niitä sanoiksi...”

Jeevesillä on ainutlaatuinen kyky vetää sanattomaksi, mutta nyt tuo taito vaikutti tehneen hänelle itselleen tepposet. Minulla oli täysi työ nieleskellä omaan kurkkuuni äkillisesti kiilautunutta palaa, mutta onnistuin jotenkin haparoimaan hänen kätensä omaani ja antamaan sille muutaman rohkaisevan taputuksen. ”Rauhassa nyt, vanha kuoma.”

Jokunen taputus lisää ja Jeeves oli tokeentunut entiselleen. ”Pahoittelen, sir. Tarkoitukseni oli sanoa, että se luonteenomainen _joie de vivre_ jolla te tarkastelette elämää ja sen mukanaan tuomia vastoinkäymisiä niistä koskaan lannistumatta tai kyynistymättä on lahja, jota liian harvoin arvostetaan sen ansaitsemalla tavalla.” Hän peitteli kätemme vielä kertaalleen omallaan, hänen silmiensä katse koskaan herkeämättä omastani. ”Se on myös jatkuva ilonlähde minulle ja yksi niistä asioista joita teissä niin kovasti ihailen ja rakastan.”

”No jopas.” Olin niin äimän käkenä, että kykenin kukkumaan ainoastaan yhtä samaa nuottia. Jälleen kerran tilanne toi mieleen sen anniskeluravintolassa käydyn kohtaamisen josta koko tapahtumaketjun voisi sanoa saaneen alkunsa; samat leuanloksahdukset ja vatsanpohjaan vaellusreitin tehneet perhosparvet olivat jälleen tunnollisesti läsnä. ”No jopas tosiaan.”

Jeeves selkeästi tulkitsi häkeltyneisyyteni viitteeksi jostakin mitä se ei ollut. ”Ymmärrän, että tämä voi tulla hieman äkkiä”, hän sanoi, alkaen vetää kättään otteestani.

”Ooh, ei, _ei_ , johan tätä on jo tovi odotettukin! Siis piti sanomani”, tarkensin vikkelään, takertuen hänen eväänsä tiukasti kuin koronkiskuri vekseliin, ”että totta puhuen minäkin olen melkoisen kiintynyt sinuun, vanha veikko. Hulluna suorastaan ellen paremmin sanoisi. Päivät pääksytysten en muuta tee kuin huokailen perääsi. Vietän yöt sydän väärällään. Muutkin ajat vuorokaudesta olen pahemmanlaisesti hyödytön.” Koska olin aina ollut sitä mieltä, että miehen tulee olla tiukassa laitamyötäisessä alkaessaan tehdä selkoa perimmistä tunteistaan tai muuten sitä päätyy vain häpäisemään itsensä, kuuntelin itsekin näitä vesiselvästä suustani ryöppyäviä sanoja hämmästyksen vallassa. ”Sen sellaisia sentimentaalisia tuntemuksia. Saat varmasti kuvan.”

Jeevesin silmäkulma kimmelsi. ”Luulen saavani, sir”, hän vastasi.

Kun keskusteluun syntyi tauko, Jeeves loi minuun merkitsevän katseen. Minä loin takaisin silmäyksen jonka toivoin kantavan samanhenkistä viestiä, eikä suinkaan sanaa siitä, että nyt kun Woosterin osakkeet olivatkin vastoin kaikkea todennäköisyyttä nousussa, herätti tilanne jostakin tuntemattomasta syystä minussa samaa levottomuutta kuin ne unet joissa sitä kiirehtii kouluun, vain huomatakseen perillä että onkin liikkeellä Aatamin asussa. Kurkkua kuivasi; kämmenet tahtoivat helmeillä. Aivan odottamatta mieleeni putkahti jotakin mitä Gussie Fink-Nottle oli minulle kerran kertonut. Tämä oli tietenkin outoa, sillä kukapa mies nyt tulee ajatelleeksi kaiken maailman Fink-Nottleja löytäessään viimein kaipaamansa onnen, sillä on tuskin liioiteltua sanoa että Fink-Nottlejen ajatteleminen on tuon onnen löytämisen kannalta nimenomaan haitallista. Oli miten oli, Gussie – joka on omistanut elämänsä vesiliskoille, miespolo – oli kuvaillut kuinka vesiliskourokset kumppania vokotellessaan pukevat ylleen kirkkaan värin ja värisyttelevät kutsuvasti eviään. Jeeves oli tehnyt kantansa kaikkiin värikkäisiin pukimiini sangen selväksi, enkä uskonut että vastaanotto olisi ollut sen suopeampi mikäli olisin äkkiseltään loikannut keskelle huonetta ja alkanut esittää improvisoitua evänväristystanssia. Lyhyesti laitettuna: nyt kun tilaisuus vietellä hänet oli käsillä ja vieläpä toivotunoloinen, ei minulla olla mitään hajua miten tarttua siihen.

Kaikeksi onneksi se, että nuori isäntä epäröi, ei koskaan ole pidätellyt Jeevesiä toimimasta. Tuskin kohtelias ”Jos sallitte, sir.”oli luikahtanut ilmoille noilta huulilta, kun jo löysin itesi taiteltuna tangotaivutuksen sukulaisotteeseen ja nuo samaiset huulet omiltani.

Toistaiseksi vastaan ei ole vielä tullut sellaista hanketta jossa Jeeves ei osoittaisi erinomaista suoriutumiskykyä ja voin ilokseni raportoida, että niin ei ollut nytkään. Hän suuteli minua kuin olisi unohtanut silitysraudan polttamaan reikää asiallisimpaan paitaani eikä olisi sillä hetkellä voinut vähempää välittää. Saattoi hyvin olla että olin sittenkin tullut tuomituksi gulagiin ja elin nyt pakkotyön pehmittämien aivojen tuottamaa päiväunta, mutta mikäli niin oli, viittasin todellisuudelle kintaalla ja olin onnellinen siinä houkkien paratiisissa josta toveri Dostojevski oli kirjoittanut.

Mitä ikinä Jeeves keksikin annostella tuosta ehtymättömien taitojen varastosta, pyrin tekemään hyväksyntäni selväksi sekä innokkaiden vastaeleiden että ääneen ilmaistujen kannustimien muodossa. Kenties paneuduin jälkimmäiseen ääntelyyn turhankin tehokkaasti, sillä jossakin vaiheessa Jeeves kuiskasi korvaani: ”Sir, en halua huolestuttaa teitä, mutta koen velvollisuudekseni huomauttaa että alakerrassa on tällä hetkellä useita virkavallan edustajia.”

Ensin nämä sanat saivat minut irroittautumaan hänestä vikkelästi kuin lakimiehen moraalista. Sitten harkitsin uudemman kerran. ”Tiedätkö, Jeeves, minut lähestulkoon pidätettiin syyllisenä murhaan jota en tehnyt. Jos ne haluavat tulla hakemaan minua nyt, raahatkoot pois: tähän rikokseen myönnän kernaasti syyllisyyteni!”

”Arvostan sanojanne, sir, mutta se ei ole tarpeen”, Jeeves sanoi. Äänen äkillisestä käheydestä ja punertavista silmistä päätellen hänelle oli kehittymässä orastava flunssa.

Mutta tuskin olin mieleni malttanut, kun siinä samassa muistiin palautui eräs toinenkin asia joka heitti ylleni viilentävän vesisangollisen.

”Mutta hetkinen – entä kapteeni Hastings? Entä se kohtaus puutarhassa? Älä käsitä väärin: ei ole olemassa mitään mitä mieluummin tekisin kuin jatkaisin siitä mihin me tässä juuri jäimme, mutta jos on olemassa pienintäkään todennäköisyyttä sille, että sinä ja kapteeni olitte sitäkin aiemmin tulleet keskeytetyksi jonkin samanmoisen parista ja haluaisitte nyt kernaasti jatkaa siitä, niin pyydän, älä epäröi tuoda sitä esiin. Sana vain ja tämä Wooster astuu sivuun.”

Pyrin yleensä olemaan mitä suurimmissa määrin sanani mittainen mies, mutta en tiedä olisinko tällä kertaa kyennyt pitämään lupaukseni – nyt kun olin kerran maistanut hänen huultensa mettä, tiesin että nääntyisin sitä ilman.

Näemmä toteamus herätti myös Jeevesissä ristiriitaisia ajatuksia, sillä hänen ilmeensä muovautui muistuttamaan tärkättyä sammakkoa, sikäli mikäli tuo sammakko olisi kokenut velvollisuudekseen paheksua mutta halusi samalla viestittää olevansa pahoillaan kys. paheksunnan johdosta. ”Sir, ei sillä että epäitsekkyytenne ei olisi kovin kunniakasta, mutta arvostaisin kovasti mikäli te lakkaisitte yrittämästä sabotoida omaa onneanne toisen kustannuksella. On totta, että vuosia sitten minä ja kapteeni Hastings tarjosimme toisillemme molemminpuolista lohtua sanoinkuvaamattoman ikävissä olosuhteissa. Pian sodan loputtua me tulimme kuitenkin yhdessä siihen tulokseen, että vaikka nautimme toistemme seurasta, tunteet välillämme eivät olleet laadultaan sellaisia että kyseistä järjestelyä olisi ollut järkevää jatkaa. Me erosimme ystävinä ja olemme pysyneet sellaisina tähän päivään saakka.”

”Mutta entä se mainitsemani puutarhakuvaelma?”

”Hetki johon viittaatte oli luonteeltaan täysin viaton: kapteeni Hastings on sangen välitön persoona, ja kun ilmaisin potevani tiettyä levottomuutta tilanteenne johdosta, hän koki tarpeelliseksi lohduttaa minua.”

”Kapteeni siis halasi sinua, koska sinä olit juuri kertonut olevasi huolissasi _minusta?”_

”Juuri niin”, Jeeves vahvisti. ”Omat tunteeni sikseen, voin vakuuttaa ettei kapteeni Hastings omaa minkäänlaisia piileviä intohimoja minun suuntaani. Hänen nykyisessä tilanteessaan se osoittaisi sangen epäluonteenomaista uskottomuutta häneltä.”

Oli kuin lamppu poikineen olisi syttynyt ajatuskopan siihen asti hämärälle ullakolle. ”Jeeves”, minä kysyin viekkaasti, ottaen Dahlia-tädin aavistuksista vaarin, ”vihjaatko sinä, että arvon kapteeni on myös sittemmin löytänyt sen mitä Madeline Basset nimittää 'omaksi unijäniksekseen'?”

”Mikäli te koette että vastaava vertaus todella on tässä tilanteessa välttämätön, niin kyllä”, hän sanoi. ”Luonnollisesti välillämme vallitseva luottamussuhde estää minua mainitsemasta tuon henkilön nimeä. Haluan kuitenkin korostaa, että oli hän kuka tahansa, kapteeni Hastingsin kaltainen omistautuva persoona ei halua olla hänestä erossa turhan kauan.”

Jeeves tuntui meinaavan, että nimenomaan etäisyys tai oikeammin sen puute oli asiassa se avaintekijä ja siksi kapteenilla olikin mielitietty takataskussaan jossakin armaan pääkaupunkimme kupeessa. Mutta tämä Wooster ei ole eilisen teeren poika, mikäli teeri on se lintueläin jota tässä haen; kun pyörittelin parin edellispäivän tapahtumia päässäni tältä uudelta kantilta katsoen, jokin pisti arvelemaan että minulla ja Poirotilla oli muutakin yhteistä kuin rakkaus ranskankielisiin sanointoihin ja poeettinen taipumus viitata itseemme kolmannessa persoonassa. Kunnioitin kuitenkin Jeevesin päätöstä pysyä asiasta vaiti enkä jäänyt penäämään tarkempaa vastausta – meidän toisiimme kaikenkarvaisissa narikoissa tahallisesti kompastelevien miesten pitää pitää yhtä.

”Mutta mikäli te todella olette sitä mieltä, että minun olisi parempi kapteeni Hastingsin kanssa”, Jeeves totesi vienosti, ”niin kaiketi minä voin mennä ja selittää kantanne hänelle...”

Otin vikkelästi hänen takinliepeistään molempikätisen pito-otteen. ”Ja kattia kanssa menet! Sinä toivoit minun pitäytyvän itsepetoksesta ja minä aion simputti soikoon sen tehdä. Ei enää _preux chavelier_ iä – tästäedes jos joku haluaa viedä sinut, hän joutuu ensin kohtaamaan minut kera pistoolien auringon noustessa. Onko selvä?”

”Erittäin, sir”, Jeeves vastasi, nojautuen suutelemaan minua uudelleen.

 

 

* * *

 

LOPPUNÄYTÖS:

 

 

Niillä näppäimillä kun armas aurinko oli jo ylittänyt horisontin ja aloittanut hitaan hinauksensa kohti lakipistettään, yksinäinen cowboy uskollisella peltiratsullaan ratsasti halki kaupungin tuodakseen kauan varrotun sanan Berkeley Streetin kotitilalle. Toisin sanoen posti oli saapunut. Tällä kertaa tavanomaisten p.korttien ja kirjeiden mukana oli kuitenkin jotakin mitä sen puoleen minä kuin Jeeves ei ollut osannut odottaa.

”Se on setä Tuomolta ja täti D:ltä”, minä selvensin, sen jälkeen kun lähetys oli tullut kärrätyksi sisälle asuntoon ja olin saanut avatuksi sen mukana tulleen viestin. ”He kirjoittavat olleensa eilen huutokaupassa jossa kaupattiin Thohall Fullerworthin kartanon jäämistö ja hankkineensa sieltä läjän hopeaa hintaan joka sai varmasti sir Seabrooken piehtaroimaan haudassaan. Hyväntahdoneleenä he mennä ostivat minullekin pienen muiston.”

Jeeves, joka poikkeuksetta kierähti vuoteesta yhtä matkaa sarastuksen kanssa, oli ollut ostoksilla ja kotiutunut samoihin aikoihin laatikon kanssa, jota hän nyt silmäili kuin se olisi koiranäyttelyn osallistuja joka oli juuri päättänyt keventää rakkoaan tuomarin kengille. ”Jos saan sanoa, sir, se ei vaikuta järin pieneltä.”

Hän oli tietenkin oikeassa: laatikko oli ehtaa puuta ja lohkaisi eteisestä niin suuren palan, että meidän oli liikuttava sen ympäri hivuttautumalla pitkin seiniä kuin tapetti.

Yhtä noudettua sorkkarautaa, Jeevesin tarjoilemaa voimanäytöstä ja muutamaa sen synnyttämää woosterillista päiväunta myöhemmin pakkauksen sivuseinä lämähti auki kuin laskusilta. Me molemmat kurkistimme sisään. Laatikossa kyyristeli samainen muurahaiskarhu joka oli toiminut timanttioperaation muulina ja joka oli siitä syystä edelleen _sans_ yhtä kynsistään.

Suoristautuessani uudemman kerran raavin päälakeani. ”No kappas. Ei ihan se mitä odotin, mutta olisihan se ikävää pahoittaa sukulaisten mieli hankkiutumalla eroon siitä mikä on sydämestä annettu. Ja onhan se melkoisen mahtipontinen peto. Mitäs sanot jos laitamme sen olohuoneeseen?”

”Ei”, sanoi Jeeves.

”Eikö? Minusta se vangitsee silmän. Jonkinlainen _pièce de résistance_ tästä lukaalista onkin puuttunut.”

”Ei”, sanoi Jeeves uudelleen.

Astetta kipakampi vastaus oli jo kielelläni, mutta stoppasin sen tykkänään ennen kuin se ennätti vieriä ulos ja myrkyttää tunnelman. Ennen olin tapellut Jeevesin kanssaan säälittä makuasioista, mutta nyt kun suhteemme laatu oli muuttunut pelkästä palkkapussin ojennuksesta hopeisen hääkalalapion hankkimisen suunnitteluun, ei tullut kuuloonkaan että olisin noin vain jyränny mielipiteineni mitä tuli yhteisen kotikolon sisustukseen. Jos olin jotakin oppinut romantiikasta niin sen, että ei parannut talloa varpaita joita palvoi.

Toinen asia joka oli tullut kantapään kautta opituksi oli se, että Jeevesin kaltaisten henkistä ylivoimaa uhkuvien tapausten kohdalla yksilöpsykologialla pääsi pidemmälle kuin millään muulla vipuvoimalla. Päätin antaa hänen maistaa omaa lääkettään ja annostelin ääneeni aimo tujauksen haikeutta ennen seuraavia sanojani. ”No himputti. Katsos, kuomaseni, se todellinen syy miksi woosterillinen sydän heltyy tämän karvanaaman edessä on sentimentaalisempaa sorttia. Toki jokainen heppu joka on leipänsä väärti rakkaudessa haluaa kotiinkannettavan kimpaleen siitä paikasta jossa lempi toden teolla leimahti. Eksantti ilmaisu karkaa tällä hetkellä mielestäni – ei maskotti, mutta jotakin m-alkuista minä tässä nyt haen.”

”Sana jota tavoittelette on käsittääkseni memorabilia.” Jeeves ei koskaan olisi tehnyt mitään niin rahvaanomaista kuin huokaissut, mutta olin havaitsevinani pahimman tuulen jättävän purjeet. Itse asiassa hänen hartaaseen olemukseensa oli ilmestynyt ripaus vihjettä siitä, että myrskyt olivat täysin tyyntyneet ja Bertram jälleen selvillä vesillä. ”Siinä tapauksessa saanen ehdottaa sijoituspaikaksi vierashuonetta?”

”Loistoidea, vanha kuoma, kuten yleensä. Jos ja kun joku epätoivottu vieras harkitsee jämähtävänsä sinne turhan tehokkaasti, niin vilaus vain tätä pitkäkuonoa tässä ja jo alkaa kotiliesi kutsua.” Kurottauduin varpailleni ja suikkasin suukon Jeevesin ojennetulle poskelle. ”Panehan toimeksi jos viitsit ja vie pois.”

”Kernaasti, sir”, Jeeves vastasi, ja laittoi vieden.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaliskuu/2019:
> 
> Hei te kaikki nimettömät mysteeri-kudosien jättäjät: tämä ficci on jostain syystä saanut osakseen paljon huomiota viime viikkoina eikä itselläni ole rehellisesti sanottuna mitään käsitystä mistä te kaikki olette oikein tämän outouden äärelle päätyneet. Jättäkää siis ihmeessä kommenttiboksin puolelle vaikka vaan lyhyttä puumerkkiä ja kertokaa miten eksyitte tänne, hämmentynyttä ficcaajaa kiinnostaisi kovasti :D Kiitos joka tapauksessa lukemisesta ja tykkäyksistä!


End file.
